


El camino (season 2)

by Mereth



Series: El Camino [1]
Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: M/M, Post season1 sapere aude, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: Todos sabemos cómo acaba la historia de Bruno y Pol, pero para llegar hasta allí hay que recorrer antes un camino. Esta es esa historia y de los cambios que ocurrieron mientras."... al fin y al cabo, algo tuvo que surgir en algún momento de donde no había nada de nada"- Jostein Gaarder"(O una continuación de Merlí: Sapere Aude, porque necesitaba saber cómo podía seguir esta historia)
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Series: El Camino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707223
Comments: 156
Kudos: 185
Collections: Brunol





	1. I. Antes

**Author's Note:**

> La historia comienza justo donde termina la primera temporada de Sapere Aude. No está terminada, pero sí hay algun capítulo escrito, así que mi idea es intentar ir actualizando semanalmente. El texto no está beteado así que si encontrais algún error no dudeis en decirmelo. Gracias

**_Recorrer una parte del camino no significa equivocarse de camino. \- Jostein Gaarder._ **

Bruno no había tenido muy claro qué iba a hacer con las dos botellas de whisky que había cogido de casa de Rai. Bebérselas, obviamente. Ahogar las penas hasta olvidar la cara de Pol Rubio, su nombre y todas las gilipolleces que había hecho por él. Sobre todo lo último. Porque su última conversación había escocido- _mucho_ -, pero también le había dado la suficiente claridad de saber que no podía seguir así. Que hasta Bruno Bergeron tenía un límite sobre lo que podía llegar a arrastrarse. Que esta situación era insostenible y no pensaba convertir su relación con Pol- _su amistad_. Los Cojones. Bruno tenía amigos y ninguno le miraba como si quisiera comerle la boca todo el rato- en una copia de los últimos meses con Nicola. No, al menos podía decir que aprendía de sus errores. Sabía lo que era tener una relación llena de reproches, infidelidades y sentirse de más. No iba a volver a pasar por ello y hoy, se había acercado peligrosamente a esa línea.

Suspirando, Bruno puso rumbo a casa de su abuela. Podría haberse ido a la playa a beber, pero le pareció tremendamente cliché y dramático. Y estaba hasta los cojones de estar así y ser así. De haberse metido en un bucle de culebrón del mediodía. De que tirar hacia delante fuera una lucha constante. Si hubiera querido vivir en un drama, se habría matriculado en Arte Dramático. No gracias. Ya tenía suficiente con vivir con la Calduch.

Al menos ella valoraría las botellas que había traído, pensó con una sonrisa amarga mientras las dejaba en la mesa de la cocina y buscaba un vaso en el armario. No iba a beberse las dos, no era tan idiota como para no saber que eso no llevaba más que a un coma etílico, como poco, y no pensaba ver un hospital en muchísimo tiempo. El recuerdo de las últimas horas de su padre aún demasiado fresco como para no darle náuseas sólo de pensar en estar en uno. Pero eso no quitaba que la idea de beber lo suficiente para arrastrarse a la cama y caer inconsciente fuera mucha mejor opción que quedarse mirando el techo pensando en todas las gilipolleces que había hecho ese año por Pol.

***

El ruido de la persiana al subirse fue lo primero que sintió Bruno, obligándole a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, seguido de las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza ante el más mínimo movimiento, ahogando un gruñido de incomodidad.

\- Vaya, por lo que veo y huelo, lo que falta de la otra botella te lo bebiste tú solito- comentó la Calduch.

Bruno giró la cabeza al sentir el colchón hundirse, girando la cabeza hacia su abuela con un gruñido, abriendo un ojo y parpadeando fuerte para acostumbrarse a la luz cegadora.

\- ¿Tan bien acabó la fiesta?- Carmina miró fijamente a su nieto- ¿O fue tan mal? Porque he visto también el vaso vacío, nene. Las fiestas que terminan bien no acaban con uno bebiendo solo en casa.

\- Yaya…- Bruno volvió a girar la cabeza.

\- Ya, ya. La resaca.- Carmina se levantó- Levántate, dúchate y vente a la cocina que te daré algo para que comas y te tomes algo para ese dolor. Ahí no vas a conseguir nada.

\- ¿Pero no puedes dejarme en paz?

\- La otra opción es que me ponga con la aspiradora delante de tu puerta.

Bruno se giró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo funciona. Si por eso tienes asistenta.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo aprender a enchufarla en los próximos cinco minutos?- su abuela le miró seriamente con los brazos cruzados- No me retes, _noi_.

Bruno suspiró, sabiéndose derrotado. Era imposible hacer cambiar de idea a la Calduch cuando tenía un plan y era evidente que resistirse sólo iba a hacerlo más doloroso.

\- Voy.- se incorporó- Pero al menos, búscame algo para el dolor de cabeza.

******

Una larga ducha después, y sintiéndose, no del todo humano pero al menos sí más limpio, Bruno se dirigió a la cocina donde su abuela le tenía preparado algo de comida y un par de pastillas encima de la mesa.

\- ¿no hay café?

\- ¿Crees que tu estómago va a aguantarlo?

Bruno se encogió de hombros. No lo tenía nada claro, pero tampoco le costaba nada arriesgarse, total ya estaba hecho una mierda. Su abuela pareció interpretar el gesto porque se giró, volviendo al par de minutos con una taza de café con leche.

\- Tú mismo.- replicó, dejando la taza encima de la mesa con reprobación.

\- Vale, yaya, ya me has levantado.- dijo antes de morder la tostada.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Son las 6 de la tarde Bruno, cualquiera diría que te he levantado de madrugada. Y quiero saber qué demonios ha pasado para que te pusieras a ahogar las penas aquí. Aunque gracias por el whisky. Es del bueno y cuesta un pastizal.

\- Imagino, lo cogí de casa de Rai- Bruno fijó la vista en su taza.

\- ¿El amigo rico de Pol?- la Calduch se quedó mirando fijamente a su nieto que seguía sin levantar la vista de la taza- Bruno, ¿qué te ha pasado con Pol?

\- Yaya…-Bruno levantó la vista- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. No le quieres contar a tu abuela tus cosas.-Carmina se sentó, apoyándose en la mesa- Pero Bruno, estás hecho una mierda y no me refiero a la resaca.

\- Eso tampoco ayuda.

\- Entonces, ya te encuentras mal, ¿qué más da un poco más? ¿o es porque soy tu abuela? Si hace falta, llamo a alguno de esos amigos tuyos tan majos que vinieron a mi homenaje o a tu amiga la del insti.

\- Carmina, déjalo.- Bruno negó- No quiero hablar con ellos.

\- Pues entonces te queda hablar conmigo, pero tienes que soltarlo nene. La represión es una mala idea, lo sabes.

\- Eso ha sonado a algo que podría haber dicho el papa- suspiró Bruno con una mueca amarga.

\- Tu padre lo habría dicho de otra forma, pero ¿dónde crees que lo aprendió? ¿En la facultad de filosofía?

Bruno no sabía qué cara había puesto, pero algo debía haber hecho porque la Calduch se paró en seco y volvió a inspeccionarle la cara.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Pol? Porque esa cara fijo que no tiene que ver con tu padre.

Rindiéndose ante la evidencia de que no iba a dejarle en paz hasta que le contara algo por encima, Bruno claudicó.

\- Pol está pillado por un amigo suyo que no le hace ni caso. Yo sí le hago caso, pero no está enamorado de mí y todo eso salió ayer en la fiesta. Sinceramente que le jodan, estoy harto de arrastrarme.

\- Hijo que mal cuentas las historias, no pareces mi nieto.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir?- preguntó Bruno indignado incorporándose.- No quería contarte nada, pero para esa mierda de respuesta podrías haberme ahorrado levantarme.

\- Eh, eh.- Carmina le dio un golpe en un brazo, obligándole a volverse a sentar- No he terminado. Lo cuentas muy mal, pero se entiende y haces bien en decidir no seguir humillándote. Pero déjame decirte algo, Bruno, he visto cómo te mira ese chico y lo de que no está enamorado de ti es mentira.

\- Pues es lo que él cree.- replicó Bruno amargo, aunque con el punto de satisfacción de saber que no lo veía él solo. Los cojones no conocía él a Pol Rubio y más a estas alturas.

\- Ya se dará cuenta, noi. Pol y tú estáis destinados a estar juntos.

\- Pol no cree en el destino, yaya- bufó Bruno dándole un sorbo a su café.

\- Pues eso siempre acaba fatal, mira las tragedias griegas.

\- Basta ya. No vivimos en una obra de teatro, Carmina Calduch.

\- Un día aprenderás- dijo la Calduch, levantándose- Que si las obras triunfan es porque la gente se identifica con ellas. Y no tendremos dioses vengativos, pero la gente no hemos cambiado tanto desde la época de los griegos. ¿No eres historiador? ¿No os enseñan nada en la facultad?

\- ¿Y según tus obras qué debería hacer?-preguntó Bruno con una mueca mezcla de desdén y curiosidad. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, al menos era una opción, un camino posible a seguir fuera de la mierda en que estaba metido.

\- Seguir tu vida Bruno.- le miró fijamente su abuela- Destino o no, no puedes parar tu vida ni por nada ni por nadie. Tienes toda la vida por delante, vívela, disfrútala. Ya se encargará ella de que Pol y tú volváis a encontraros. Barcelona no es tan grande.


	2. II. Pausa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia se irán alternando los puntos de vista de Pol y Bruno. Creo que se entiende pero si es confuso, decidmelo y pondré nota al principio.

**_Conócete a ti mismo- frase en el templo de Apolo_ **

Pol puede decir sin faltar a la verdad que no tiene ni idea de qué es de Bruno y de su vida desde que le perdió la pista durante la fiesta en casa de Rai. Lo mismo que el no querer ver a este último sí ha sido algo consciente- su necesidad de mantener la distancia, de intentar atemperar un sentimiento que sabe que nunca será correspondido-, con Bruno simplemente ha ocurrido así. Es verdad que Pol no ha hecho nada por contactar con él, en parte aún picado con la mierda que le montó en la fiesta, pero Bruno tampoco lo ha intentado demasiado. Su único mensaje en estos meses fue una foto, un par de días después del aniversario de la muerte de Merlí, con la lápida del nicho. La frase que se le había ocurrido destacando en dorado sobre la piedra gris. A esa foto sólo siguió un escueto _ha quedado bien,_ que Pol no supo cómo contestar y prefirió ignorar completamente.

Probablemente, ni siquiera le hubiera escrito si ya pasado casi todo el verano, no se hubiera encontrado con Ángel, quién le comentó qué era de su amigo.

\- Me ha dicho Ángel que andas por Roma. ¿Qué, ligando con italianos?- escribió antes de pararse a pensarlo.

\- Ya me dijo que os visteis y fuiste a verle actuar- fue la réplica a los pocos minutos, haciendo suspirar a Pol.

Bruno Bergeron siempre cortando de raíz cualquier ficción que Pol quisiera mantener. No dejando que se aferrara a ella en vez de a la cruda realidad que tenía delante de sus ojos. Era en esos momentos en que más se parecía a su padre, brutal en su sinceridad y en la forma de saber leer sus excusas. Antes de que pudiera pensar qué replicar, apareció otro mensaje.

\- Y no sabía que tuviera que informarte de mi vida, Pol Rubio. Que quieras parecerte a Merlí, no significa que seas mi padre.

\- No, pero somos amigos, ¿no?

\- Imagino. Llevamos todo el verano sin hablar, tío. No sabría decirte.

\- Bruno, no me jodas- Pol empezó a notar cómo se cabreaba y más cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue el emoji de encogerse de hombros.

\- Mis amigos saben dónde estoy. ¿Tú te has molestado en preguntar qué era de mi vida? ¿Cómo estaba? No sé chulito, a mí me parece que lo has dejado muy claro.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme chulito? Preguntó Pol obviando el resto de la frase, sabiendo que Bruno tenía razón.

\- Cuando dejes de serlo- fue la respuesta aplastante, seguida de una pequeña mano tendida, porque el maldito Bruno Bergeron nunca podía hacerlo de otra forma.- Vuelvo mañana. Ya me dirás si quieres quedar.

***

Al final, consiguieron cuadrar un día para quedar una semana antes de que empezara el curso, en la misma playa donde, un año atrás, habían celebrado su llegada al mundo universitario. Sólo que esta vez en vez de cerveza y cerezas, estaba él solo, sentado en la arena mirando al mar y esperando a un Bruno que llegaba tarde.

\- Perdona tío, le había dicho a Gina que le echaría una mano con Mina y se me fue la hora- Bruno se dejó caer a su lado, dejando más de dos palmos de distancia entre ellos.- ¿Qué tal el verano?

\- No sabía que te gustaba hacer de niñera- respondió Pol mirándole. Bruno parecía algo más moreno, y con más barba, pero esa parecía ser la única diferencia desde la última vez que le había visto. Bueno y que se había sentado más separado de él de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

\- No especialmente- Bruno se encogió de hombros, mirándole-. Pero es mi hermana y quiero pasar tiempo con ella. Supongo que cuando sea más mayor será más divertido que cambiar pañales.

A su respuesta siguió un pequeño silencio, no incomodo, pero si expectante por alguna razón que Pol no terminaba de entender. Al final, Bruno lo rompió con un suspiro mirando de reojo el mar.

\- Bueno, pues tú dirás.- dijo girando la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Decir de qué?-Pol le miró confuso. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Bruno y no era una situación que le gustara ni a la que, en general, estuviera acostumbrado.

\- No lo sé, tío-Bruno se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en las manos y mirándole largamente, como evaluándole - Eres tú quien ha dicho de quedar. ¿Te ha pasado algo con Rai? ¿Con Minerva?

\- Joder Bruno, he dicho de quedar para saber de tu vida. –replicó Pol bufando, enfadado. Ni un segundo había tardado en sacar a Rai-¿Para qué cojones sacas a Rai? ¿Otra vez esa mierda?

Pol frunció el ceño al pensar en la última conversación que habían tenido antes de ese día y estaba casi seguro de que Bruno también se había transportado a ese momento, ya que hizo una mueca, antes de suspirar y recostarse en la arena, mirando el mar.

\- Porque la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones del último año han ido o de tus movidas con tus amigos, especialmente Minerva, o de lo mucho que te pone Rai y el poco caso que te hace. –Bruno se reincorporó, continuando con un poso de amargura en la voz- O bueno, también de lo mucho que _tú_ echas de menos a Merlí. ¿Qué quieres que me piense?

\- ¡Pues que te he echado de menos!- Pol cruzó los brazos a la defensiva, sintiéndose vulnerable y enfadado a la vez. -Vale sí, he estado muy a mi bola y ya te dije que con lo de Merlí, me pasé en la fiesta . Pero somos amigos tío, te he llamado porque quería verte.

Bruno se sentó, mirándole ceñudo.

\- Sí, con eso te pasaste. Te pasaste muchísimo- confirmó, antes de suspirar, frotándose la cara.- Mira tío, no quiero hablar de mi padre. Llevamos sin hablar desde el día de la fiesta y ahora, de repente, a dos días de volver a clase te acuerdas de mí. Entenderás que me choque.

El moreno se quedó callado mirándole un segundo antes de girar la vista al mar y Pol le observó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No tenía muy claro qué hacer con este Bruno que no seguía los mismos pasos que habían dado siempre: uno tirando, provocando-normalmente Bruno-, y otro-normalmente él- frenando o dejándose llevar según el momento.

\- Tienes razón- dijo finalmente haciendo que Bruno se girara sorprendido.- Lo he hecho fatal este verano, pero tú también te pasaste en la fiesta. Yo más al mencionar a tu padre-continuó antes de que Bruno pudiera protestar.- Pero te pasaste Bruno.

\- No lo niego.- Bruno se encogió de hombros, mirándole serio.- Y lo dejaste bien claro. Por eso te he dejado en paz. Nadie puede arrastrarte a dónde no quieres ir Pol Rubio, ya sea una amistad o algo más, así que decidí ver por dónde tirabas.

\- ¿Y si no te hubiera escrito?-preguntó Pol con curiosidad, sonriendo a su pesar. Le estaba pareciendo todo demasiado dramático. Al final a Bruno se le estaban pegando los dejes de su abuela.

\- Pues no sé, tío.- Bruno le miró pensativo, como si la pregunta fuera más teórica que otra cosa. O como si en el fondo hubiera tirado la toalla y le diera un poco igual el resultado- Supongo que habríamos seguido cada uno nuestra vida. ¿Acaso has vuelto a ver a los peripatéticos? No todo el mundo conserva a los amigos del insti cuando terminan. Supongo que es normal.

Pol se quedó sin saber muy bien que responder, haciendo que Bruno esbozara una sonrisa.

\- Bah, tío, déjalo- replicó poniéndose en pie y quitándose la camiseta- No hay cerveza ni cerezas. Pero sí que podemos bañarnos.

Sin esperar respuesta, el Bergeron se quitó la ropa y se encaminó a la orilla, dejando atrás a un Pol desnudándose de forma mecánica, sin tener muy claro todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo fin de semana estoy muy liada. Intentaré subir el capítulo el domingo 26, pero si no es posible ya pasaría al día 31. Gracias por leerme.


	3. III. Amigos y Colegas

**_La verdadera amistad sólo puede existir entre iguales- Platón_ **

\- Deberíamos convertir esto en una tradición, eh- sonrió Bruno, metiéndose un trozo de tarta a la boca-. Joder, creo que está aún más buena que la del año pasado.

\- Tengo más práctica- Ángel sonrió, hinchándose como un pavo.

\- La has comprado- Sara interrumpió, apuntándole con la cuchara-. He visto la bolsa de la pastelería.

\- Vale, sí, pero es que con _la feina_ y demás no me ha dado tiempo. Y que hace mucho calor para encender el horno, joder- replicó Ángel, provocando las carcajadas de sus amigos.

\- En cualquier caso- continuó Bruno entre risas-, deberíamos hacerlo tradición. Tarta la primera semana de clase. Que hablando de clase, ¿he sido yo o en Numismática vamos a morir?

\- Vamos a morir- replicó Ángel, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de forma dramática y haciendo que Bruno esbozara una sonrisa irónica. A veces era peor que su abuela.- Hablando de morir. ¿Aprobasteis Arqueología?

Bruno gruñó, asintiendo mientras comía tarta y Sara suspiraba.

\- No qué va. Ni putas ganas de repetir ese trabajo- la morena se giró a mirar a su amigo- ¿Nos lo puedes dejar Bruno?

\- Si me dejáis en febrero los apuntes de Geografía e Historia.- negoció.- En julio me salió aún peor que en junio.

\- Tío, levantaste el cuatrimestre. ¿No aprobaste otras dos en julio?-preguntó Ángel.- A mí no me sirvió de nada.

Bruno se metió otro trozo de tarta en la boca para no contestar. Sabía que no podía quejarse de cómo le había salido al final el curso y más tras la catástrofe que habían sido los exámenes de junio. El estrés, las asignaturas que no le habían gustado y, por qué no admitirlo, todo lo pasado con el puñetero Pol, habían hecho que estudiar ese último mes no hubiera dado muchos frutos. Por suerte, su cabezonería -y el uso de alguna chuleta-, habían hecho que julio le permitiera no tener la sensación de haber mandado a la mierda un curso por un chulito de mierda. No se lo habría perdonado a sí mismo.

En ese momento le sonó el móvil y al bajar la mirada vio que era un whatsapp de Pol. Obviamente no podía ser de ninguna otra persona, el destino no tenía suficiente con lo que descojonarse de él por lo que se veía.

Suspirando, Bruno desbloqueó el móvil y miró qué le había escrito el rubio. Desde ese día en la playa las cosas estaban raras entre ellos. No tensas, pero sí cautas, como si a veces Pol no tuviera muy claro cómo tratarle aunque lo intentara disimular, pero otras se olvidara de su reticencia y todo volviera otra vez a cómo era antes de empezar la universidad. Bruno mentiría si no admitiera que estaba a partes iguales fascinado y frustrado con la situación. Fascinado porque de repente era como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos y Pol estuviera observando, intentando dilucidar qué había pasado y por qué y si sus sentidos le estaban engañando o no. Frustrado porque, bien a su pesar, seguía queriendo comerle la boca- y lo que no era la boca- al gilipollas de Pol Rubio y suficiente difícil era no volver a caer en la dinámica de mierda que habían desarrollado como para que encima ahora el chulito empezara a tratarle de otro modo.

\- ¿Quién era?-preguntó Sara, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Pol- dijo guardando el móvil-. Preguntando si puedo hacerle un favor y sacarle un libro de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y qué tal con él?- preguntó Ángel, echándose hacia delante- Cuando le vi, no sabía nada de ti desde hacía meses.

Bruno se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de hablar del tema. No es que supiera qué decir, pero aunque lo tuviera claro, no les hubiera dicho nada. No sabía de dónde venía esa reticencia a hablar de Pol en general, sólo sabía que estaba hastiado de que todo su mundo hubiera parecido girar alrededor de él. Incluso las partes que no le tocaban en nada.

\- Sin mucho que contar-suspiró, mirando la hora en el móvil-. Vamos, que empieza Prehistoria y necesito coger un café antes de entrar a clase.

\- No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de contarnos- replicó Ángel, levantándose.- Algo tuvo que pasar entre ustedes para que pasen de no hablarse en todo el verano a hacerse favores.

Bruno puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisilla de Ángel.

\- No, Ángel no me lo he tirado-replicó Bruno con tono cansado mientras cogía su mochila. El _otra vez_ claro en la frase, aunque no hubiera sido pronunciado-. De verdad que no todo se arregla follando, por mucho que lo creas.

De hecho, una de las lecciones que Bruno había aprendido en el último año es que follar con Pol sólo había hecho empeorar las cosas y había sido una terrible idea. Lo que era una putada, porque el cabrón follaba muy bien.

\- Pues ayudaría a resolver esa tensión sexual que os traéis.-continuó Ángel, ignorando el empujón que le dio Sara mientras iban camino de la cafetería.

\- Ángel-murmuró Sara, pasando la vista de uno de sus amigos al otro-. Déjalo, tendrá sus razones.

Bruno esbozó una medio sonrisa agradecida, que Sara correspondió antes de que Ángel suspirara, mirándolos.

\- Pero quiero sabeeer.- dijo Ángel, cambiando el tono al de un niño pequeño queriendo un capricho.

Bruno amplió la sonrisa al oír en tono. El venezolano no iba a indagar más. El moreno pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sara -apretándola un momento como agradecimiento y ganándose un guiño por su parte-, antes de darle un golpe con el otro a Ángel.

\- Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas -sonrió Bruno burlón.- Y ahora vamos a por el café que al final no llegaremos a clase.

***

El resto de la semana pasó sin grandes novedades, entrando de nuevo en todo el ritmo que suponía un nuevo curso universitario. Por un lado Bruno se sentía más confiado, el sistema y el nivel de exigencia ya algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y se veía capaz de afrontar. Pero por otro, seguía dándole vértigo la facultad, todo ese temor sordo de si se habría equivocado eligiendo Historia, aunque algunas clases le resultaran interesantes, si valdría para ello y sería capaz de superar toda la carga que suponía una carrera universitaria.

Suspirando sobre sus apuntes, Bruno miró de refilón la hora. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando organizarse el semestre y sabía que seguir dándole vueltas no iba a ayudar. El moreno pasó la vista por su habitación hasta posarse en el libro que le había pedido Pol. La verdad es que no había tenido muchas ganas de hacerle el favor-una parte de él aun valorando hasta qué punto el año pasado se había pasado intentando hacerle la vida más fácil a su amigo-, pero tenía que pasarse por la biblioteca de todas formas, así que le había resultado ruin no cogerlo. Lo que ya no había estado dispuesto hacer, y sabía que el año anterior sí habría hecho, era ir a la facultad de Filosofía a llevarle el libro. Si lo necesitaba que fuera a por él.

Pero ahora se encontraba en la tesitura de necesitar una distracción, algo que le hiciera parar de pensar un momento en un futuro del que no tenía conocimiento ni control, y la inercia y la costumbre, le llevaba inevitablemente a pensar en Pol como la solución a ello. Como si lo que lo uniera al rubio fuera algún tipo de fuerza invisible pero inescapable. Como la gravedad, que no se ve pero está ahí manteniéndote en el suelo, y a veces, si no tienes cuidado, haciéndote que te des de bruces contra él. Sí, así había sido hasta ahora su relación con Pol Rubio y la verdad es que Bruno estaba muy harto de darse hostias, pero tampoco tenía ganas de escapar por completo de ella. Eso habría sido demasiado fácil. Suspirando, el moreno se levantó, si Pol era como la gravedad quizás tendría que hacer como los bailarines que tanto había admirado desde bien pequeño: encontrar la manera de no darse de bruces contra el suelo ni en las piruetas más complejas. Y eso no lo conseguiría escondiéndose ni ignorándole pero tampoco haciendo el trabajo él solo. Al fin y al cabo el baile-como en la gravedad-, no era cosa de uno solo.

(Mucho tiempo después Bruno pondría ahí, en esa decisión de cambiar los pasos del baile que siempre habían dado pero no renunciar a todo al completo, en el inicio de todo. En el catalizador que le dio el objetivo, pero también la claridad de saber qué quería, qué no y qué otros puntos intermedios eran aceptables y los que no.

Pol sonreirá fascinado el día que lo escuche, casi tanto como lo estará Bruno cuando su novio admita que para él, empezó antes, pero no había sido capaz de verlo.)

\- Yaya –dijo saliendo de la habitación con el libro de Pol y su bolsa de deporte- Me voy a la piscina.

Su abuela le miró desde el sillón dónde estaba leyendo el libreto de su nueva obra.

\- Nene, no es que yo sea experta en piscinas, pero juraría que a leer no se va. Y si necesitas un libro para nadar, lo estás haciendo mal.

\- Yaya- Bruno la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No me vaciles, el libro es para Pol, voy a acercárselo al trabajo, que me pilla de camino.

Carmina dejó el libreto sobre el brazo del sillón y se levantó, acercándose a su nieto.

\- ¿Entonces lo habéis arreglado? ¿La bronca que tuvieras con él y todo ese amor no correspondido?

\- Supongo que dependerá de a quién preguntes-se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca y provocando que la Calduch alzara las cejas- Somos amigos y ya está, yaya. Volveré en un par de horas.

\- De momento, Bruno- dijo ella amenazante- Os he visto juntos y sé de lo que hablo. No caigas antes de tiempo. Pero qué caso me vas a hacer si los jóvenes pensáis que lo sabéis todo.

\- Yaya…-Bruno suspiró. No quería decirle nada a su abuela, pero tampoco montar una bronca si se iba a ir ya- De verdad, no hay nada más.

Su abuela le miró de forma escéptica, haciendo que Bruno se enfadara un poco, aunque era consciente, de que, irónicamente, la historia no estaba de su lado.

\- Vete, se te hará tarde. –dijo finalmente la Calduch, haciendo un gesto con las manos como si Bruno fuera un mayordomo que estorbara- ¿O es que esos sitios no cierran?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza, Bruno decidió dejarlo ahí.

\- Adiós Yaya.-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta mientras cogía el móvil.- Ahora vamos a ver si con esto no me doy también una buena hostia.

**

El garaje dónde trabajaba Pol estaba, más o menos, a mitad de camino entre la casa de la abuela de Bruno y el polideportivo donde a veces iba a nadar. No en la ruta que haría de normal, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca como para que no fuera un gran esfuerzo cambiarla y desviarse un momento. Al llegar se encontró a su amigo en la garita, absorto en sus apuntes. Bruno no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa irónica. El Pol que conoció durante el instituto no estudiaba más que cuando no le quedaba otra, pero claro, filosofía siempre había sido la excepción.

\- Eh, empollón- le saludó, haciendo que Pol levantara la cabeza- Que es viernes, no tendrías que estar de fiesta por ahí o algo.

\- Eh tío- Pol salió de la garita y le chocó la mano para saludarle- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Traerte tu libro- dijo Bruno sacando el tomo de la bolsa de deporte- Como andabas todavía por aquí me pillaba de camino.

\- ¿Qué, vas al gimnasio?- Pol miró la bolsa de reojo antes de sonreírle con su típica expresión de chulito- Pues tampoco es que sea un planazo para un viernes por la tarde-noche, tú.

Bruno se encogió de hombros, colocando la bolsa sobre su hombro.

\- A la piscina. Hasta hace un rato estaba como tú y necesito un descanso.- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa- El apasionante mundo universitario, tío. Nadie nos dijo que sería morir enterrados en apuntes y trabajos desde el minuto uno.

Pol soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Lo que he dicho no es tan gracioso - Bruno negó con la cabeza.-Me da que el que necesita un descanso e irse de fiesta eres tú.

\- Pues de hecho mañana estoy invitado a una en casa de Minerva, si te quieres venir- Pol ofreció con su eterna sonrisa de pícaro que se esfumó cuando el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, mañana salimos los de clase para celebrar el comienzo de curso- Bruno se encogió de hombros, pero sin disimular que realmente no lo sentía tanto. No iba a volver a caer en esa trampa por muy tentadora que fuera. Aunque no podía evitar dar una pequeña estocada. Bruno era hijo de su padre y nieto de su abuela, y a veces un poco de maldad era inevitable.- Pero otra vez quizás me apunto, me suena que tenía un compañero de piso que estaba muy bueno.

Pol bufó poniendo una mueca antes de intentar plasmar una expresión neutra en la cara.

\- Lástima, tío- dijo el rubio antes de mirar de reojo el reloj en la garita-. Oye gracias por el libro.

Bruno se lo tomó como su momento para irse.

\- De nada, hombre. Bueno chulito, mejor me voy yendo- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro y ganándose otra mueca por parte de su amigo.- A ver si un día quedamos en condiciones.

\- Adiós Bruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo intentaré que sea el viernes que viene. Si no fuera posible, será el sábado.


	4. IV. Reflejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de todo perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada como había dicho. Tenía un resfriado horroroso y no me veía capaz de editar. A cambio traje un PWP ([Ulleres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620052)) porque incluso yo que les escribo me canso de lo que marean la perdiz y necesito juntarles XD.  
> Poco más, sólo comentar que jamás he estado en la facultad de Historia de la UB, pero teniendo en cuenta que los edificios que salen en Sapere Aude tampoco son las verdaderas facultades de Filosofía e Historia yo creo que podemos ignorarlo ;). Lo que sí son reales son las asignaturas que menciono aunque jamás las he cursado así que no espereis grandes menciones al tema.

_**Lo poco que he aprendido carece de valor, comparado con lo que ignoro y no desespero en aprender- René Descartes** _

Pol se quedó mirando la pantalla de bloqueo del móvil mientras jugaba con él. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a algo, pero sin centrarse en ello demasiado. Como un ruido sordo en el fondo de su cerebro, que estaba ahí todo el rato pero sólo se hacía patente de verdad cuando le prestaba atención.

Ese algo –mejor dicho, ese _alguien_ -, era Bruno y la relación tan extraña que tenían últimamente. Era fácil no pensarlo en el día a día, cuando todo era la vorágine de las clases y el trabajo y verse asaltado de vez en cuando por la certeza de que nunca tendría nada con Rai pero el puto pijo le seguía poniendo malísimo, aunque cada vez fuera más fácil ignorarlo. Ahí todo parecía como siempre, Bruno a un whatsapp de distancia que contestaba más o menos rápido según estuviera en clase o lo liado que estuviera como había hecho siempre.

Pero cuando paraba, cuando Pol por fin terminaba y estaba él sólo sin grandes distracciones, la certeza de que todo no era como siempre era evidente. Empezando porque hacía más de un mes que no veía a quien desde hacía años era su mejor amigo. No es que Bruno le estuviera evitando: había sido una mezcla de agendas incompatibles- un estreno de la abuela de Bruno el día que él ya tenía otros planes; las fiestas de Filosofía coincidiendo con las de Historia- y algo de mala suerte- Bruno estando malo el día que Pol tuvo que ir a devolver el libro a la biblioteca de Historia-, pero el caso es que no le veía desde que el moreno se había pasado por su trabajo a darle el libro. Pol sabía que podría haberse acercado por su casa, que a la Calduch no le habría importado, o haberle dicho a Bruno que se acercara a la suya, pero la mera idea le tiraba para atrás. Como si de alguna manera no verbal, ambos hubieran decidido que de momento, había líneas que no querían-o no podían-, cruzar y las casas familiares eran una de ellas.

A Pol no se le había pasado por alto que Bruno ya no se acercaba por su facultad. Lo mismo que este año su agenda parecía mucho más intrincada y complicada de cuadrar con la suya. El rubio no podía dejar de preguntarse si era que segundo era mucho más complicado que primero o si quizás, el año pasado Bruno había hecho esfuerzos por él que no había visto.

(Pol tenía la sospecha de que era probablemente era una mezcla de las dos, tirando a lo segundo. El recuerdo de un helado en la cara y el reproche de que no veía las cosas hasta que le daban en los morros aún grabados en su mente)

Suspirando, el rubio dejó el móvil quieto y lo desbloqueó. Darle vueltas no iba a llevarle a nada y quizás, era momento de que por una vez diera el paso él, que se arriesgara, como bien le había dicho un día Merlí.

**

La facultad de Historia se le hacía un laberinto. No sólo porque el edificio de los años 60 era más moderno-aunque no mejor cuidado. La educación pública tenía muy poco presupuesto para mantenimiento a pesar de los precios abusivos que cobraban a los alumnos-, que su propia facultad, sino porque la distribución era completamente extraña y sin ningún tipo de lógica. Obviamente que sólo hubiera ido un par de veces y nunca más lejos que a la biblioteca no ayudaba a que se orientara mejor, pero en cierta forma a Pol le recordaba a su primer día de clase en la UB. Sólo esperaba tener mejor suerte y no acabar metido en el aula de otra carrera.

Por suerte, uno de los conserjes le pudo orientar hacia dónde tenía que ir y, sin mucho esfuerzo, llegó a la puerta del aula de la asignatura que buscaba. Había sido relativamente fácil sacarle a Bruno cuál era su última clase del día: un par de comentarios de sus propias clases y un par de piques suficiente para que el moreno soltara de pasada qué tenía a última hora. El ruido dentro del aula le indicó que la clase debía haber terminado y se recostó contra la pared de enfrente en un sitio visible a esperar a que salieran todos. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y por las caras de agotamiento de todos los alumnos, la asignatura debía ser tan hueso como se quejaba Bruno. Su amigo no tardó en salir, con cara de cansancio, acompañado de Ángel y Sara que no parecían estar en mejor estado. Fue esta última la que vio primero a Pol, dando un respingo de sorpresa y tirando de Bruno para que mirara en su dirección. Pol no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver las cejas de Bruno subir sorprendido y su cara medio escéptica.

\- Pol Rubio honrándonos con su presencia –dijo el moreno acercándose hasta él. Joder había veces que no podía negar que era hijo de Merlí- ¿A qué se debe este honor?

\- A que tenía que venir por aquí a por libros y ya aprovecho para ver a ese amigo al que nunca le veo el pelo.

Bruno se encogió de hombros sin dar una excusa y Pol decidió no seguir estando Ángel y Sara delante.

\- ¿Qué os han hecho en esa clase?-preguntó mirándoles a los tres- Tenéis peor cara que nosotros el año pasado en Lógica y ya es decir.

\- Epigrafía y Numismática- replicó Ángel como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta. Pol suponía que podía serlo.- Estoy como si me hubiera pasado por encima un camión varias veces.

\- Yo necesito quitarme este dolor de cabeza- suspiró Sara frotándose las sienes- Me voy ya para casa, así no voy a poder estudiar nada. ¿Os venís?

Pol miró como Bruno lo meditaba durante un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Nah, ya que ha venido a saludarme, voy a tomarme algo con él –rio- Hay que premiar las buenas acciones. Además necesito un par de libros también.

Pol no dijo nada mientras Bruno se despedía y hacía planes para el fin de semana con sus amigos, aparte de despedirse cuando por fin se marcharon.

\- Qué conductista por tu parte.

\- ¿Uh?- Bruno le miró confuso, parpadeando. La verdad es que el moreno tenía pinta de estar agotado.

\- Lo de premiarme por buen comportamiento- Pol siguió al ver que Bruno no terminaba de seguirle.- Sí hombre, lo de los perros de Paulov y demás. Te tiene que sonar.

\- Seguramente, pero ahora mismo creo que no sé ni cómo me llamo- Bruno suspiró, echando a andar.- Pero aparte de eso sabes que la filosofía nunca ha sido exactamente lo mío. En casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo y esas cosas…

\- No se te daba tan bien como a mí, a pocos les pasaba- Pol sonrió con un puntito de orgullo. Los restos del que sintió aquel día en primero de bachillerato cuando descubrió que podía haber una clase que le gustaba y se le daba bien.- pero tampoco se te daba mal, tío. Sabes mucho más de lo que crees.

Bruno le respondió con un gruñido, así que Pol decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Oye, me ha respondido antes Ángel, pero no me ha servido de nada. ¿Qué estabais dando ahí dentro para tener esa cara?

\- Epigrafía- Bruno suspiró y volvió a intentarlo con otras palabras- Inscripciones en tumbas. Epigrafía y Numismática es estudiarse tumbas y monedas.

Pol silbó.

\- Hostia, menudo coñazo-dijo con una voz mezcla de admiración y conmiseración- Normal que estéis así de muertos. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

\- A la cafetería a por algo de comer-dijo Bruno parándose en medio de un pasillo para mirarle.- Necesito comer algo antes de ponerme a estudiar y había dicho de invitarte a un tercio. ¿O prefieres ir a por los libros? No sé cómo de liado estás.

\- ¿Vas a estudiar a aquí? En ese caso podemos ir a la biblio después. Me da igual estudiar en un sitio que en otro y así miro algún libro más.

Pol sintió un poco de incomodidad al ver la cara de estupefacción de Bruno por segunda vez en pocos minutos. Definitivamente, no se había portado demasiado bien con su amigo si algo tan simple como quedarse con él en la biblioteca hacía que le mirara como si le hubieran salido antenas. El moreno parpadeó una vez antes de volver a su habitual expresión tranquila.

\- Pues en ese caso habrá que coger fuerzas- replicó encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo como si fuera algo habitual y Pol no acabara de ver su sorpresa y desconcierto- Pero sólo te invito a un tercio. Más me van a dar sueño y paso de pagar tus vicios y no beber yo.

\- Tampoco voy a emborracharme si quiero estudiar- río Pol- Pero venga guíame, que esta facultad es un lío.

Bruno se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza, pero continuó su camino hacia la cafetería. Pol siguiéndole y meditando cuándo, antes de ese día, había hecho algo tan simple como ir él a dónde estaba Bruno y no al revés. Al llegar a la cafetería no había encontrado ninguna que fuera posterior al entierro de Merlí excepto la inscripción de su lápida y el día que Bruno le llamó colega delante de sus amigos. No le hacía falta pensar mucho para saber que si buscaba al revés habría infinidad. Pol sintió un pinchazo de vergüenza pero lo reprimió cuando le miró su amigo, preguntándole qué quería comer. Ahora no era el momento de reflexionar, pero lo haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fin de semana que viene vuelvo a desaparecer así que a menos que la suerte se ponga de mi parte, el siguiente capítulo será para el último fin de semana de febrero.


	5. V. Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! La suerte se ha puesto de mi parte o la he buscado yo y aquí estoy a una hora que no debería XD. En cualquier caso nuevo capítulo, pero antes nota larga.  
> Primero de todo, esta semana se ha publicado el libro de Jo, Pol Rubio (creo que también ha salido en castellano ya, pero no lo sé) y por tanto este fic se convierte ya en un AU. Voy a ir incorporando alguna cosa, pero otras va a ser imposible porque no cuadrarían con la historia y no voy a rehacer capitulos ya escritos.  
> Y eso me lleva a mi segundo comentario: los capítulos escritos. Este que publico es el quinto y, a día de hoy, tengo escritos otros tres más. ¿Esto qué significa? Que mi no muy regular calendario de publicación va a variar. Vamos a pasar a cada quince días a menos que consiga ir sacando capítulos y mantener este margen de 2 o 3 capítulos por delante de lo publicado. Intento tener un ritmo de escritura constante pero la vida adulta no me deja demasiado tiempo así que este calendario es el compromiso que puedo mantener para que tengais avances de forma regular.  
> ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

_**El que vive prudentemente, vive tristemente -Voltaire** _

Bruno levantó la vista del portátil, frotándose un poco los ojos. Llevaba toda la tarde terminando un trabajo y, por fin, había conseguido acabarlo y con varias horas de margen incluso. Le hubiera gustado haberlo terminado antes, pero entre revisiones del trabajo, exámenes parciales y trabajos de otras asignaturas, ya era un logro no terminarlo minutos antes de la fecha límite.

Con satisfacción, dio un último repaso, corrigiendo dedazos y otros fallos menores, antes de subirlo a la plataforma de la universidad y suspirar de alivio una vez se hubo cargado. Uno listo, quedaban mil millones más, pero ya para el mes que viene. El moreno se levantó de la silla, estirándose, llevaba demasiados días encerrado entre cuatro paredes- las de las aulas, las de la biblioteca, las de su propio cuarto-, y necesitaba despejarse con urgencia. Cogiendo el móvil, mandó un mensaje rápido a ver si el plan de mañana seguía en pie. Tanto Ángel como Sara contestaron rápido y con ansia, dejándole claro a Bruno que no era el único que necesitaba despejarse.

Suspirando mientras valoraba si hacerlo o no, Bruno mandó un par de mensajes más. Tània le contestó al minuto, ofreciendo quedar a cenar esa misma noche. Algo tranquilo para ponerse al día después de semanas sin verse por culpa de la universidad.

Pol tardó un poco más, pero cuando lo hizo fue ofreciéndole una dirección. La posibilidad de unirse a planes que ya tenía en marcha. Bruno dudó durante unos segundos. Por un lado quería hacerlo, despejarse y no volver a casa hasta después de cenar.

Por otro, llevaba meses cuidándose mucho de no entrar en el mundo exclusivo de Pol Rubio, un mundo dónde no pintaba nada ni su amigo había intentado hacerle sentir cómodo. De hecho, parecía haber sido un acuerdo tácito-otro más del que alguna vez tendrían que hablar y que probablemente le tocara sacar a él-, para que si era uno de los dos el que entraba en el terreno del otro fuera Pol en el de Bruno. Tampoco es que hubiera pasado mucho- estudiar un par de veces juntos en la biblioteca de Historia, aprovechando que Pol tenía que ir allí-, ambos preferían verse fuera de la universidad, en cafeterías, en la playa o incluso en un parque como cuando iban al instituto. Algo que les hiciera olvidar que ahora había todo un mundo –otro más-, en la vida del otro en que no participaban. Pero en cualquier caso, Bruno era consciente de que el rubio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, no sabía si consciente o no, por cambiar los patrones a que le había acostumbrado en el último año. Quizás era momento de que él también se arriesgara un poco.

**

El ruido golpeó a Bruno al entrar al bar. El local estaba lleno hasta arriba, pero una inspección rápida le permitió localizar la mesa alrededor de la que estaban reunidos Pol y sus amigos. Inspirando hondo y esbozando una medio sonrisa se acercó hasta ellos, dándole una palmada a Pol para llamar su atención.

\- Buenas, ¿se puede?- dijo mirando a todos.

\- Sí, claro-dijo Rai con voz magnánima, como si le estuviera concediendo un regalo.- Pol nos había dicho que venía un amigo pero no que eras tú.

Bruno alzó las cejas, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso, pero Minerva interrumpió antes de que pudiera encontrar una réplica.

\- Sentate, te hemos guardado hueco y Pol acaba de traer ronda nueva- la argentina señaló una silla vacía entre ella y Pol frente la que había un tercio lleno.- ¿ Bruno, no?

\- Sí- respondió sentándose- Minerva ¿no? Del resto creo que no me sé los nombres, lo siento.

Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpas, mientras el resto se presentaba.

\- Vale, Biel, Oti y Rai- repitió Bruno.- Lo tengo.

\- Más te vale, ¿tu carrera no va de memorizar cosas?- bromeó Pol.

\- Muy gracioso, chulito- Bruno le dio un pequeño empujón a Pol, mientras ambos reían.

\- ¿Chulito? La verdad es que le pega un poco, Pol- dijo Minerva burlona, ganándose un gruñido por parte del rubio.

\- No, tú también no- se quejó.- Llevo meses intentando que este deje de usarlo para que ahora empieces tú.

\- Tampoco lo uso ya tanto- se excusó Bruno, alzando las manos.- Pero a veces es inevitable. Es complicado quitarse la fama.

\- ¿Y por qué chulito?- preguntó Rai mirándole fijamente. Bruno le sostuvo la mirada intentando no ponerse a la defensiva ni contestarle con una pulla. Había algo de Rai que le daban ganas de automáticamente mandarle a la mierda y no era precisamente- o si era sincero consigo mismo no la única razón-, que Pol le hubiera puesto la cabeza como un bombo de lo pillado que estaba por él. Era la sensación de superioridad que exudaba todo él, incluso estando rodeado de sus amigos, como si el mundo estuviera allí para divertirle y entretenerle. Y Bruno no era el mono de feria de nadie. Pensando en cómo respondería su abuela, Bruno dio un trago a su tercio antes de contestar.

\- Porque en el insti era un chulito. Pol Rubio, el malote de la clase- replicó cambiando el tono de voz como si estuviera anunciando un título nobiliario, antes de encogerse de hombros y mirar de reojo a Pol, quien estaba siguiendo la conversación incómodo. Bruno decidió ser bueno y no seguir por ahí. Al fin y al cabo no había venido a hacerle pasar un mal rato.- Pero lo que decía antes, es cierto. Ha cambiado y puedo dar fe que hace años que somos amigos.

\- ¿Sí? Yo pensaba que eras su ex -comentó Rai apoyando la cabeza en una mano y sonriendo.

Bruno alzó las cejas incrédulo. A su alrededor el resto de amigos miraban la conversación sin perderse palabra –Oti y Minerva-, o con cara de confusión- Biel-. Pol por su parte tenía cara de estar empezando a mosquearse. Bruno no pudo evitar preguntarse si Pol iba a mandar a Rai a la mierda por sacarle del armario como le hizo a él-merecidamente, había tardado en darse cuenta pero ahora era consciente de que se había pasado muchísimo- cuando se lo dijo a su padre. Imaginaba que no. Bruno era consciente de que Rai tenía una bula papal que él nunca había tenido. Suponía que en eso consistía que Pol Rubio estuviera enamorado de ti.

\- Pues no sé de dónde has sacado esa idea- Bruno se encogió de hombros con un aplomo que en realidad no sentía.- Pol y yo nunca hemos salido juntos.

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Rai, ya vale.- murmuró Pol suavemente, haciendo que a Bruno le hirviera la sangre. Ahí estaba la esperada bula papal: obviamente su amigo Rai podía pasarle por encima y sacarle del armario que no pasaba nada. Pues Pol podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero él no iba a dejar que ese pijo le chuleara.

\- Lo diga yo no- cortó Bruno con dureza. Él podría haber querido otra cosa, lo cual obviamente no iba a confesar. Pero lo que no iba a aguantar es que ese pijo gilipollas se burlara de él.- Lo que es. Nunca hemos estado juntos.

Y anda que no le jodía tener que soltar esa frase y saber que era la completa verdad por mucho que él hubiera querido lo contrario y hubiera intentado manipular la situación sin conseguirlo. Al menos más allá del sexo. La tensión cayó sobre el grupo unos segundos hasta que Oti se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa.

\- Voy a por otra ronda, ¿Lo mismo, no?

Todos asintieron, volviendo a caer en el silencio. Minerva se levantó mirando fijamente a Rai.

\- Che, Rai, tengo que salir un momento. Vení conmigo.- La argentina tiró de su brazo hasta que ambos se levantaron.

Bruno se quedó mirando a Pol sin saber qué decir. No iba a pedir perdón por no haberse dejado avasallar por Rai, eso lo tenía claro pero no sabía por dónde iba a salirle su amigo. El rubio tampoco lo tenía muy claro, por la forma en que suspiró, frotándose la nuca mientras miraba jugaba con la etiqueta de la cerveza.

\- Entonces, ¿eres gay?- Biel preguntó de forma tímida, rompiendo el tenso silencio- pero te he visto enrollarte con tías.

\- Soy bisexual, Biel- replicó Pol con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bruno le dio un trago a su cerveza para disimular la punzada de orgullo. Ahí estaba Pol Rubio, el que no quería etiquetarse, diciendo en público que era bisexual. De verdad que sí estaba cambiado el chulito del instituto. Biel se encogió de hombros, aceptándolo sin más.

\- Oye Bruno, una cosa. ¿Tú estudiabas Historia, no?- preguntó de improviso- ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Sara? Bajita, morena…

\- Con tan pocos datos…- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa. Todo lo que Rai le había caído mal desde el primer segundo, Biel le estaba haciendo gracia.- ¿Sabes a qué curso va? ¿Sus apellidos? ¿Tienes alguna foto? Es que con Sara…hay dos sólo en mi clase.

\- El apellido no me lo sé no. Y creo que va a segundo, pero no sé si por la mañana o por la tarde- Biel puso cara de pena, hasta que de repente se le iluminó la cara.- Espera, la tengo en el whatsapp y ahí sale su foto.

Bruno aprovechó que Biel estaba buscando en el móvil para mirar a Pol. El rubio le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa. Pero no la de chulito que a Bruno le daban ganas de partirle la boca y de comérsela al mismo tiempo, sino una un punto avergonzada que Bruno no conocía y que aún así le resultaba fascinante.

\- Aquí está.- Biel pasó el móvil a Bruno quién se puso a reír en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.- ¿Qué, qué pasa?

Pol, que se había pegado a Bruno para cotillear fue quién respondió.

\- Que sí que la conoce. Es amiga suya.

\- Y no me ha dicho nada- Bruno sonrió mordaz.- Mañana se va a enterar.

\- Oye, yo…

\- A ver si vas a dejar a Biel sin ligue- replicó Pol, burlón.

\- No soy tan cabrón- se quejó Bruno, antes de girarse a tranquilizar a Biel- No te preocupes no voy a burlarme. Pero vamos sí, la conozco.

\- Es que he intentado quedar con ella en este último par de semanas pero me ha dado largas y no sé…

A Bruno la cara de tristeza de Biel le recordó a un cachorrillo. Tanto que daban ganas de revolverle el pelo aunque no le conociera. Pol, que no tenía esos problemas de confianza, lo hizo sin problema.

\- Conozco poco a Sara, pero no creo que sea de esas- la mirada de Pol le dejó bien claro a Bruno que aunque lo fuera lo mismo debería mentirle. Pero es que no había razón.

\- No lo es, hemos estado desbordados. De hecho hace un rato todavía estaba con el trabajo de Historia Medieval que tenemos que entregar hoy antes de las doce.

Biel se mostró más animado y la conversación derivó a una mezcla de queja de clases y exámenes que a Bruno le resultaba familiar y a la que se fueron uniendo el resto según fueron volviendo. Las asignaturas podían diferir, pero las quejas de los estudiantes eran universales.

\- ¿Así que este cuatrimestre tenéis asignaturas de Historia?- preguntó riendo y aceptando la cerveza que le acababan de pasar- ¿Queréis plagiarnos la carrera también?

\- Déjalo, son aburridísimas- replicó Oti apoyándose en la mano y moviendo la otra para negar las protestas de Pol y Biel- Sí, sí os encanta Historia de la Filosofía Antigua. A mí me aburre. Y la de Filosofía Moderna aún peor. Pero ey, lo mismo tú también puedes hacerla, fijo que estudiando Historia se te da bien. Y Pol dice que Antigua es como lo que haciais en Filo en el insti pero a lo gordo. Lo tendrías tirado.

Bruno notó un pinchazo en el pecho, sólo de pensar en dar una asignatura que le recordara a su padre. Notando la mirada de Pol sobre él, y el brazo de su amigo rozándole, se giró para mirarle. Los ojos del rubio un punto de apoyo para tragar y sobreponerse rápido a la angustia que le había invadido antes de imaginarlo.

\- No sé yo si fiarme de lo que diga el alumno estrella de Filo del insti- replicó Bruno, esbozando una sonrisa y girando la cabeza para mirar a Oti; haciendo como que la pena no le estaba taladrando el pecho. Lo que menos quería es que los amigos de Pol vieran nada.- A mí no se me daba la filosofía tan bien como a él. Creo que seguiré con mis asignaturas.

Oti sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y la conversación siguió por otros derroteros, pero Bruno notó que Pol seguía observándole. Su brazo rozándole cada vez que cambiaba de postura. Al cabo de un rato, Bruno miró el móvil y dio un respingo, poniéndose en pie y dejando lo que debía en la mesa, antes de terminarse la cerveza de un trago.

\- Gracias chicos, pero me tengo que ir ya, que he quedado a cenar- ante la mirada de curiosidad de Pol, elaboró.- He quedado con Tània.

El rubio asintió sin ofrecer más mientras todos se levantaban para despedirle y decirle que se viniera otro día. Bruno asintió, la verdad es que se lo había pasado bien. Para el final dejó a Pol, al que le dio un abrazo.

\- Ya le daré recuerdos de tu parte. Pero puedes hablarle si quieres- le dijo al separarse. La única respuesta de Pol fue una mirada de duda- Que sí tío, conoces a Tània, sabes que es una buenaza y querrá saber de ti.

Si Bruno era sincero, buenaza se quedaba corto como adjetivo para describir a su mejor amiga. Sólo así se entendía que no sólo hubiera lidiado con Pol Rubio sino que no le hubiera mandado a la mierda a los dos. La mayoría de la gente no habría tolerado que su mejor amigo le tirara los trastos a su novio a cada posible momento y la verdad es que a Tània tampoco le había hecho demasiada gracia. A día de hoy Bruno, aún se preguntaba si lo del Montseny-aparte de una experiencia brutal-, no había sido una manera de que Tània viera hasta dónde llegaba lo que había entre Pol y él. No sabía la respuesta, pero que la rubia hubiera cortado con Pol al comienzo del verano, le hacía sospechar que no iba desencaminado.

\- ¿Tània?-preguntó Oti mirando de uno a otro con curiosidad, plenamente consciente de que ahí había una historia que no conocían.

\- Mi mejor amiga-sonrió Bruno, mirando de reojo a Pol que puso los ojos en blanco, antes de afilar la mueca y continuar.- Y ella sí es su ex. Bueno, os dejo.

Despidiéndose, Bruno salió del bar con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había dejado un poco de caos a su paso, pero sin importarle demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 23/02/20. Como sabía no había conseguido plasmar el acento de Minerva (todo lo buena que soy para los idiomas, soy terrible para los acentos xD) así que muchísimas gracias a plumadesatada y brunolisendgame por las correcciones :)
> 
> Como decía en la nota del principio, el siguiente capítulo será, esta vez sí, en 15 días :)


	6. VI. Aprendizaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Un poco de información adicional. Si habeis leido Yo Pol Rubio vereis diferencias porque tengo _opiniones muy fuertes_ sobre algunas cosas del libro (podría hacer un ted talk sobre el tema) así que como dije en el anterior capítulo cogeré sólo lo que me cuadre.  
> Aparte de eso, aún no lo tengo todo escrito pero estimo que esta historia andará por los 12-14 capítulos, para que os hagais una idea, así que aún nos os queda camino que recorrer ;)
> 
> Por cierto muchas gracias a plumadesatada y brunolisendgame por ayudarme con el acento argentino en el anterior capítulo <3  
> Como otras novedades ¡mi fic está siendo traducido al inglés! Podéis leerlo aquí [The Way/El Camino (Season 2) por Loui2517](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913404)

_**La libertad no es un estado sino un proceso; sólo el que sabe es libre, y más libre el que más sabe.- Miguel de Unamuno** _

Desde que el cabrón de Bruno se había ido del bar dejándole bajo las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos parecía que se había abierto la veda de preguntar sobre su vida privada. Y Pol no tenía ningún problema en contar batallitas, todo lo contrario, pero joder, parecía que _La vida sexual de Pol Rubio ©_ se hubiera convertido en una asignatura y nadie le hubiera avisado.

\- Tío, es que yo llevo con Arnau desde los quince y buah…qué envidia- dijo Oti, mirándole mientras tomaban un café en la facultad y repasaban para los últimos exámenes del cuatrimestre.

\- Oye Oti, si no estás a gusto, no has pensado no sé…¿dejarle?-preguntó Pol levantando la vista de sus apuntes y estirándose en la silla- Que es tu vida, pero no entiendo salir con alguien si no estáis bien.

\- Primero, deja de juzgarme. Y segundo le quiero y no voy a cortar con él. -Oti frunció el ceño- Lo que hago con mi vida y con mi novio no es asunto tuyo.

\- Pero la mía sí es asunto de todos- replicó Pol mordaz.- ¿Es porque soy bisexual o porque no tengo pareja?

\- Porque tienes historias interesantes- dijo Oti, incómoda- Yo sólo he estado con Arnau...

\- Oti, no me jodas, que te enrollaste conmigo y sé que lo has hecho con más gente- Pol se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Por qué esas no las cuentas? ¿Te avergüenza o es que Arnau no sabe nada?

La cara de culpabilidad de Oti, le dio a Pol toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Suspirando el rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- Tía, si estás en una relación, si has llegado a un acuerdo con otra persona y las condiciones cambian y no estás a gusto, deberías decírselo.

\- No me creo con todo lo que has contado que jamás estuvieras con otra persona mientras estabas con tu novia. – Oti se cruzó también de brazos, retando a Pol con la mirada. Su amigo la mantuvo sin distraerse siquiera cuando Rai se sentó a su lado.- Que con lo que te gusta follar no has aprovechado las oportunidades que se te han puesto por delante.

\- Sí me he liado con otra persona mientras estuve con Tània, _pero_ \- Pol recalcó la palabra apagando la chispa de triunfo en los ojos de Oti- Pero no sólo Tània estuvo presente sino que fue participe. Y tuve otras ocasiones, claro que las tuve, joder no me cuesta encontrar con quién follar. Pero no iba a hacerle eso. Y menos de forma continuada.

Y no había sido por falta de ganas, el beso de Bruno en la habitación de las colonias grabado a fuego en su mente. Pol no era un santo precisamente, y era consciente de que ponía su placer por delante de muchas cosas, pero nadie podía decir que no iba de frente.

\- Lo que tú haces es ponerle los cuernos a Arnau- Pol la miró alzando las cejas.- Sabes que soy partidario de la libertad y disfrutar todo lo posible. Y mira por un polvo o enrollarte con alguien una vez, pues no pasa nada. Pero Oti, si repites es porque necesitas otra cosa, _buscas_ otra cosa. Pero si has hecho una promesa a alguien, eres esclava de esa promesa, y no puedes ser libre para buscar lo que estés buscando y mantenerla a la vez.

\- Ahora no estamos en clase, Pol.- gruñó Oti ofendida.

\- No es mi intención darte una charla, pero es mi opinión.- se encogió de hombros.- Disfruta, vive el momento, aprende, pero si él no sabe nada, si él cree que la situación es otra, le estás haciendo daño a propósito.

\- Le puedo hacer daño si lo sabe también. –retó ella mirándole.

\- Pero si lo sabe y lo acepta y le hace daño sabe dónde se ha metido-cortó Rai, inclinándose hacia ellos.- ¿Cómo va a tomar una decisión si no sabe todo lo que está pasando? Lo que pasa es que te resulta muy cómodo como estáis ahora.

Pol observó callado mientras Oti y Rai se enzarzaba en una discusión en que le resultaba incómodo tomar parte. Quizás porque la frase de Rai le había recordado a Bruno. Pol era consciente de que había hecho daño a su amigo, sobre todo al principio antes de que se fuera a Roma, y probablemente en el último año también. La diferencia con Arnau era que Bruno sabía perfectamente dónde se había metido; Pol en ningún momento le había dicho que quisiera nada con él ni que estuviera enamorado, es más le había dejado claro que estaba enamorado de Rai. Pero, pensando con frialdad en la noche de la fiesta, era evidente que, en algún momento, Bruno había tenido otra idea. Algo había visto que le había dado esperanza aunque Pol no lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Y Bruno, incapaz como buen Bergeron de no intentar manipular la situación a su favor, le había provocado hasta que todo saltó por los aires en esa última conversación. Pol no estaba nada orgulloso de cómo lo había llevado, pero visto ahora, era obvio que lo que había hecho daño a Bruno no había sido sólo su comentario sobre su padre.

Aunque la verdad es que el moreno parecía haber aprendido. Cualquier atisbo de tensión que pudiera haber entre ellos era cortada de raíz o ignorada completamente en vez de ser alimentada. Pol no había sido consciente de la cantidad de miradas cargadas y frases con doble sentido que podían tener sus conversaciones con Bruno hasta que dejaron de ocurrir. De repente, era como si hablara con Marc o con Joan. Pero no como eran ahora- amigos a los que veía muy de tarde en tarde pero que, tras la charla ese verano en la playa con Bruno, había decidido que no quería perder-, sino como era en el instituto: amigos cercanos, pero sin ser íntimos.

_Colegas._

Bruno seguía estando un poco por encima de ese nivel, pero ahora que ese término se acercaba más a la realidad de lo que a Pol le resultaba cómodo admitir, entendía por qué le había sentado tan mal al moreno que le hubiera presentado así.

\- ¿A estos dos qué les pasa?-preguntó Biel en un susurro sentándose a su lado y mirando la discusión en que seguían Rai y Oti- ¿Llevan mucho así?

Pol suspiró mirando de reojo el móvil.

\- Por lo menos cinco minutos- contestó también en voz baja.- Y el tema ha sido los cuernos que tiene Arnau.

\- Aaah- dijo Biel, colocándose en la silla y haciendo una mueca.- Yo en su lugar lo llevaría fatal…

\- ¿Tú también?- Oti le miró antes de levantarse- Dejad de meteros en mi vida.

Pol se mordió la lengua. Parecía que sólo se podía hablar de su vida y se habían olvidado de avisarle.

\- Oti, somos tus amigos…no es meternos, es estar preocupados- dijo Biel suavemente intentando aplacarla sin éxito.

La chica se fue dando un bufido, haciendo que sus tres amigos se la quedaran mirando en silencio.

\- Y tras este final tan dramático, me vuelvo a estudiar a la biblioteca- dijo Rai, levantándose- Hay algo irónico en descansar de Filosofía de la Política para meterse en una discusión. En fin.

\- Me termino el café y ahora voy yo también. Qué ganas de terminar, joder –suspiró Pol, viendo marcharse a Rai.

\- ¿El examen es mañana a las 10, no?-preguntó Biel haciendo que el rubio girara la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Sí. Y tras eso por fin libres- exclamó Pol levantando los brazos, antes de continuar socarrón- Al menos durante tres días antes de empezar las nuevas clases. ¿Por?

\- Porque Sara terminaba hoy y me ha dicho que se pasa mañana a buscarme tras el examen- contestó Biel, poniéndose colorado según Pol iba sonriendo.

\- Bueno, bueno- el rubio dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo- ¿Así que va viento en popa, no? Como no cuentas nada…

\- Hemos quedado ya unas cuantas veces, he ido un par de veces a comer a su facultad y…-Biel agachó la cabeza, las orejas completamente rojas y haciendo que Pol suavizara su sonrisa de pillo a una más honesta- Sí, bien.

\- Me alegro Biel- replicó Pol con sinceridad, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.- Me alegro mucho.

Biel le miró, sonriendo antes de suspirar.

\- ¿Tendremos que volver a la biblio antes de que nos quiten el sitio, no?- dijo quejicoso, arrancando una risa a Pol.

\- Venga, piensa en que mañana verás a Sara- dijo apurando su café y levantándose.- Oye la próxima que hagamos algo dile que se venga.

**

Pol salió del examen con un suspiro de alivio. Tres –cinco contando el fin de semana-, días de no ver apuntes ni pisar un aula ni hacer nada que no fuera dormir, ir a trabajar y celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Nada más pisar el pasillo vio algo que le hizo ampliar la sonrisa: una chica morena apoyada en la pared y con cara de estar completamente fuera de lugar.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué, a visitar a Biel?- preguntó socarrón acercándose hasta ella.

\- Hola Pol- replicó Sara poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Desde luego a ti no he venido a verte. ¿sabes si le falta mucho?

\- Ni idea, pero no creo, quedaba menos de media hora para terminar cuando he entregado el mío.- Pol se apoyó a su lado.- ¿Has venido tú sola?

\- No, Ángel y Bruno están aquí a mi lado, pero llevan la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter.-Sara alzó las cejas, suavizando después el tono mordaz.- Pero si querías ver a Bruno podías haberle dicho que viniera.

Pol se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que con Sara había hablado muy poco, -las veces que había visto a los amigos de Bruno, Ángel había dominado toda la conversación-, y no sabía muy bien como tomarse a esa chica. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo pillado que estaba Biel no le iba a quedar más remedio.

\- No se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora- admitió.- Pero lo mismo a quién quería ver es a Ángel…

Sara rio a carcajadas.

\- Eso se lo voy a tener que decir, le hará ilusión “ _un chico guapo preguntando por mí_ ”-siguió imitando el acento de su amigo.- A Bruno mejor no le digo que su amigo nos prefiere a nosotros que a él.

A Pol le hizo gracia la actitud burlona de la chica.

\- Bueno, siempre puedo avisarle ahora a ver si se viene- dijo sacando el móvil- ¿A menos que Biel y tú prefiráis iros solos a celebrarlo?

\- Creo que la idea era quedarnos con vosotros- Sara contestó con aplomo a la sonrisa pícara de Pol- Por lo menos un rato.

Pol cogió el móvil y se puso a llamar a Bruno sin conseguir respuesta, así que abrió el whatsapp y mandó un mensaje.

\- No lo coge- dijo, disimulando la pequeña punzada de decepción- Así que parece que serás la única historiadora entre filósofos.

Sara miró su reloj, de reojo.

\- Andará todavía en clase. Y si no le cuadra venir, no pasa nada, sobreviviré.

\- ¿Clase?-preguntó Pol confundido- ¿Pero ya habéis empezado?

Sara parpadeó desconcertada un segundo, antes de caer.

\- Aah, no, me refería de baile- la morena le miró- ¿Sabes que Bruno baila, no?

\- Sí, lo hacía cuando estábamos en el insti, pero lo dejó cuando se fue a Roma y no sabía que había vuelto - contestó Pol, encogiéndose de hombros.- Con lo que le gustaba mucho ha tardado.

Sara se le quedó mirando de forma rara, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no supiera cómo hacerlo, pero el oír su nombre hizo que girara la cabeza.

\- ¡Biel!- la chica sonrió acercándose hasta él y dándole un beso.- ¿Qué tal el examen?

Pol sonrió ante la escena, su mente por un momento centrada en su amigo y su chica siendo tan dulces que rozaba la vergüenza ajena.

\- Bueno, tortolitos. Este no es el lugar- dijo socarrón haciendo que se separaran y mirando a Biel.- ¿El resto ya está?

\- Estaban recogiendo ya, sí- respondió su amigo justo antes de que saliera el resto- Bueno y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

\- Pues habrá que celebrar nuestra libertad- anunció Minerva pasando un brazo por los hombros de Pol mientras del otro agarraba a Rai.- ¿No creen?

\- Guíanos, oh Minerva diosa de la sabiduría- dijo Rai entre risas, haciendo que todos se pusieran a andar.- Primera parada, ¡comer!

Pol se vio arrastrado entre risas, el móvil olvidado hasta mucho tiempo después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en dos semanas :)


	7. VII. Conversaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sí ya sé. Dije que nos veríamos en quince días pero aquí estoy sólo una semana después. ¿Qué ha pasado? Bueno, aparte de que ya tengo a medio escribir el capítulo XI y, por tanto, tengo cierto margen en cualquiera de los casos, lo que ha pasado es el CODVID-19. Estoy perfectamente, pero como nos han mandado a trabajar desde casa y la recomendación es quedarse en casa (cosa que pienso cumplir excepto causa de fuerza mayor) pues me da que voy a tener más tiempo para escribir en las próximas semanas. Así que nada aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste :)

**_Escucha, serás sabio. El comienzo de la sabiduría es el silencio- Pitágoras_ **

Bruno salió del estudio de danza sudando como un pollo pero con un subidón enorme. Tenía ya muy asumido que sus sueños de adolescente de ser un bailarín profesional nunca se cumplirían, pero bailar le divertía y le hacía sentirse bien y eso era más que suficiente. Colocándose la bolsa al hombro, buscó en el bolsillo el móvil y se sorprendió al encontrar una llamada perdida de Pol y un whatsapp diciéndole que Sara estaba con ellos y que se acercara. Sonriendo al pensar en su amiga, mandó un mensaje respondiendo que en media hora podía estar donde dijeran. La verdad es que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que uno de sus amigos pudiera salir con alguien del grupo de Pol -si alguna vez se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza alguna razón para que se juntaran ambos grupos de amigos habría pensado que sería por Pol y él-, pero la vida tenía esa capacidad de reírse en su cara y hacerlo fuertemente. Y, aunque le jodiera un poquito que nunca fuera a tratarse de Pol y él, la verdad es que Biel era buen tío y se alegraba por Sara.

Bruno hizo todo el camino a casa de su abuela tarareando la música de esa mañana que había sido lo suficientemente pegadiza como para que se le quedara incrustada en el cerebro. Siempre había hecho baile clásico y el cambio a moderno había sido un tanto raro al principio, pero había lo suficiente de lo que recordaba para que no fuera del todo extraño y lo suficientemente nuevo como para que Bruno tuviera la sensación de estar en otra etapa de su vida.

Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo con respecto a Pol Rubio.

Su relación en esos últimos meses se movía en un ritmo extraño, que no terminaba de entender aunque algunos pasos fueran familiares, y que le resultaba tan fascinante, que tenía que recordarse el hostión del verano pasado para no repetir errores. Quizás en otro momento habría algo más, como creía su abuela y no dejaba de intentar sonsacarle, pero Bruno era consciente de que ahora no era así. Y había probado lo que sí había y no pensaba repetir.

Bruno volvió a mirar el móvil mientras entraba en casa, sin encontrar mensajes nuevos. Encogiéndose de hombros, le mandó un whatsapp a Sara antes de entrar a la ducha. Cuando salió su amiga le había contestado, contándole la situación. Sara y Biel estaban a punto de irse y dejar al resto del grupo que pensaban moverse a otro lado. Bruno suspiró. Pues ahí se quedaba el plan. No pensaba insistir, si Pol no andaba pendiente del móvil iba a ser trabajo inútil. Mirando de reojo la hora, se puso a echar cálculos. Al menos podía acercarse a ver a Mina.

***

Bruno estaba mirando serio a su hermana, intentando no demostrar que, en realidad, la situación le estaba haciendo mucha gracia. Pero es que en ese momento, con los dientes apretados y sus ojos marrones clavándose en los suyos, la niña no podía negar que era toda una Bergeron y que Merlí era su padre. Desde luego, el nombre de Merlina no podía ser más adecuado y la niña no tenía aún ni dos años. Bruno no podía evitar compadecer a Gina, no iba a tenerlo nada fácil.

\- Ya te he dicho que no- dijo serio, aguantándole la mirada. Razonar con una niña tan pequeña era misión imposible, pero se negaba a darle el capricho. Si empezaba ahora iba a pedir más y más y se negaba a que su hermana pequeña se saliera con la suya.

Como si fuera el siguiente paso en el guion, Mina se tiró en medio del parque llorando, haciendo que Bruno suspirara y ganándose miradas de conmiseración de los adultos presentes. Entre los gritos de Mina, Bruno pareció intuir el sonido de su móvil. Por supuesto, no había otro momento. Suspirando de nuevo, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo descolgó sin dejar de observar a Mina en todo momento. Rabieta o no, su deber era vigilarla.

\- Ey

\- Hola, perdona no había visto tu whatsapp.- la voz de Pol sonó al otro lado.- Biel y Sara se han ido, pero el resto estamos tomando algo si te quieres pasar.

\- Sí, ya me dijo que se iban.- Bruno seguía vigilando a Mina, quién consciente de que su hermano no le estaba haciendo caso, subió el volumen de los gritos.- Y ahora no puedo acercarme, ando un poco liado.

Bruno se separó un momento el móvil de la oreja y lo giró hacia Mina, antes de volver a colocarlo.

\- ¿Crees que debería decirle a Gina que la apunte a canto? Pulmones tiene.

La risa al otro lado le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Esa es Mina?

\- O la sirena de una ambulancia no lo sé.- replicó Bruno mordaz, parando un segundo para centrarse en su hermana.- Mina, ya.

Por toda respuesta, Mina volvió a llorar más fuerte.

\- ¿Te ha hecho caso?

\- Ni un poco, pero tenía que intentarlo.- Bruno se encogió de hombros.- Ya se cansará. Pero como entenderás no puedo ir, otro día.

\- ¿El finde?

\- El sábado hemos quedado los de clase, el viernes.

Pol gruñó al otro lado.

\- El viernes no puedo. Bueno, miro si puedo hacer hueco y tomamos una cerveza rápida aunque sea.

\- Como veas tío, si no otro finde- Bruno se encogió de hombros.- U otro día entre semana. Por la mañana tengo un poco de follón, pero hasta que empiecen las clases tengo las tardes libres.

\- Ya, ya me ha dicho Sara que has vuelto a clase de baile-comentó Pol, haciendo que Bruno pusiera cara de extrañeza.

\- ¿Sara te ha dicho que he vuelto a danza?- Bruno preguntó, su voz mostrando todo el desconcierto que sentía.

\- Sí, cuando te he llamado y no lo has cogido ha dicho que estarías en baile.- Bruno casi podía ver a Pol encogerse de hombros.- No sabía que lo habías retomado.

\- Eh, sí. Volví a apuntarme el verano que hicimos selectividad.- replicó Bruno alucinando con el giro de la conversación.-No es nada nuevo.

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono fue ensordecedor. Bruno volvió su atención hacia su hermana, que se había cansado de ser ignorada y había decidido ponerse a jugar con la arena del parque.

\- ¿Pol?

\- Sí, sigo aquí.

\- Ah, vale.- Bruno notó al rubio raro, pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Estaba siendo todo demasiado surrealista.- Volviendo al tema, mañana salgo de baile a la una, podemos quedar pronto por la tarde, si te va bien.

\- Por las tardes curro- le recordó Pol, aún con la voz rara- Pero podemos quedar cuando salga. Mañana salgo a las ocho, vente y nos vamos a algún lado.

\- Vale- Bruno miró a su hermana, alzando las cejas.- Tío te tengo que dejar, Mina está intentando pegar a otro niño del parque. Hasta mañana.

Sin esperar a oír la voz de Pol, Bruno colgó, acercándose corriendo a donde estaba su hermana.

\- ¡Mina, no!

***

Bruno se acercó al trabajo de Pol dándole vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. Era evidente que algo había pasado durante ella, pero no era capaz de identificar qué podía haber sido ni era capaz de recordar que hubieran dicho nada destacable. Sólo tenía la sensación de que durante su conversación con Pol se había perdido algo, como si hubiera habido una parte de la conversación de la que no hubiera sido consciente hasta que hubo colgado. En su defensa, no había prestado toda su atención a Pol-imposible hacerlo con Mina montando el espectáculo en medio del parque-, pero tampoco es que hubieran estado hablando de nada tan importante como para que tuviera que hacerlo. Bruno se encogió mentalmente de hombros, suponía que si tenía que enterarse se acabaría enterando. En otro momento y lugar seguramente habría insistido, indagado en qué demonios era lo que le pasaba a Pol, analizando cada una de sus palabras para intentar encontrar una respuesta. Pero a estas alturas, era consciente de que así lo único que conseguía era rayarse y montarse películas que no existían. 

Y luego venían las hostias.

No, mejor dejarlo estar. Si Pol quería hablar de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado, sacaría él el tema.

Cuando llegó al garaje se encontró a su compañero esperándole al lado de la puerta fumándose un cigarro.

\- Hola- saludó, acercándose. Por un segundo dudo si darle un abrazo o no, pero al final optó por darle un pequeño empujón en el hombro- ¿Qué, nos vamos a algún lado?

\- Eh- Pol, saludó de vuelta, dando una última calada al cigarro y dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Sí, claro. Ven, que tengo la moto aparcada aquí a la vuelta.

\- Pues espero que tengas un casco de sobra, sino, no me monto.

\- Hombre, por quién me tomas- Pol le miró con una mirada de suficiencia.- Rai me ha dejado uno, paso de pagar la multa si nos pilla la urbana.

Bruno puso los ojos en blanco, ante las risas de Pol.

\- Si ya sabía yo que no iba a ser por si nos la pegábamos, sino porque eres un _agarrao_.- Bruno le dio un empujón.- Supongo que tendré que dar gracias que tienes amigos que te lo puedan prestar.

\- Oye, trabajo para pagarme la uni y el seguro de la moto, no para multas. –replicó Pol acercándose a una scooter que hizo que Bruno levantara las cejas.- ¿No la habías visto?

\- No, tío. ¿De dónde la has robado? Esta moto ha debido costar una pasta.- preguntó Bruno mientras cogía el casco que le pasaba el rubio.

Bruno sabía que a Pol siempre le habían gustado las motos. De hecho aún se acordaba de la moto en que había ido al insti -una motillo cutre de la que estaba tremendamente orgulloso y que le daba aún más aura de malote de la que ya tenía de por sí-, y lo que le había jodido tener que venderla porque hacía falta dinero en su casa.

\- La gané en un concurso que hizo Rai el día de la fiesta en su casa- replicó Pol poniéndose su propio casco.- Pensé que te lo habría dicho Ángel, le di una vuelta en ella esa misma noche.

\- Me dijo lo de la vuelta en moto, pero pensé que sería una moto de Rai y te la habría prestado- Bruno se encogió de hombros, antes de subirse a la moto.- Supongo que no iba desencaminado.

Bruno se quedó callado unos segundos mientras Pol se subía a la moto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Agárrate.- dijo Pol arrancando la moto.- A ver si tanta tontería con el casco y ahora te vas a caer por no agarrarte.

\- ¿Seguro?- preguntó Bruno. La pregunta cargada de más cosas de las que le gustaría admitir.

\- Sí, tío.- Pol giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle.- Seguro.

Tragando saliva, el moreno se agarró a su amigo, dejando algo de espacio entre ellos, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado pegarse a Pol hasta que no hubiera podido pasar ni el aire. Pol le siguió mirando, serio por un segundo, antes de esbozar su típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- No hace falta que te pongas así de tenso, tío. No conduzco tan mal.- Bruno esbozó una mezcla de mueca y sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Ambos eran conscientes que la forma de conducir de Pol no era el problema.

\- Lo creeré cuando lo vea- dijo finalmente- ¿Nos vamos o vamos a quedarnos aquí como gilipollas?

Pol rio entre dientes mientras ponía la moto en circulación. El recorrido seguramente no fueron más de cinco minutos, pero si le hubieran preguntado a Bruno habría dicho que había sido a la vez un segundo y una tortura eterna. No era consciente de cuánto había echado de menos el tacto y el olor de Pol hasta que estuvo agarrado a él en esa moto. Tanto que no supo si sentir alivio o tristeza cuando al fin la moto paró delante de un bar.

\- ¿Aquí?- preguntó mientras se soltaba de Pol y se bajaba de la moto.

\- Aquí, nos pilla a los dos a medio camino y los tercios son baratos- Pol contestó mientras se quitaba el casco.- Dame que los guardo.

Bruno le alcanzó su casco y esperó a que el rubio atara la moto antes de encaminarse hacia el bar.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando, sentados en una mesa y hablando de todo tipo de temas: las clases, los profes- la Bolaño una estrella en las historias de Pol, aunque este cuatrimestre no le hubiera dado clase-, sus amigos- Biel y Sara el centro de esas historias. A Bruno le hacía gracia ver que las historias que le había contado su amiga variaban si el que la contaba era uno de los filósofos protagonistas. Tanto que prometió estar para la siguiente-, y todo lo que iba surgiendo. En un momento dado, Bruno pensó que iban a salir en la conversación alguno de los eternos temas de los que ambos sabían que deberían hablar pero que ninguno de los dos quería tocar, pero Pol cambió de tema. Bruno dudo por un momento si reconducirlo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

¿Para qué le iba a servir a Bruno sacar el tema de la fiesta o de su padre? ¿Para recordar que lo que quería no lo iba a tener y además lo había enfocado de la manera equivocada? No, mejor no tocarlo. No ahora que parecía que Pol y él eran capaces de entenderse al mismo nivel, sin que él tuviera que tirar de Pol para que admitiera lo que no quería admitir o Pol tuviera que frenarle para que dejara de empujarle hacia donde no quería ir. Era mejor dejarlo estar.

Cuando se despidieron, se dieron un abrazo y hablaron de intentar quedar antes. Bruno se fue a su casa intentando pensar cuándo había sido la última vez que Pol y él se habían dado un abrazo sin que hubiera habido una razón importante – la muerte de la abuela de Pol, su ida y regreso de Roma, la muerte de Merlí…-, sin ser capaz de encontrarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, lo que decía al principio. Si nada cambia os veo la semana que viene con el nuevo capítulo :)


	8. VIII. Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy la nota larga al final, pero espero que disfruteis el capítulo. Es mi favorito de lo que llevo escrito hasta la fecha (adivinad quién sigue atascada en el XI :(. Se ve que el estar confinada y el terror a la que se nos viene encima no ayuda a que me centre, pero lo sacaré adelante )

**La vida debe ser comprendida hacia atrás. Pero debe ser vivida hacia delante- Søren Kierkegaard**

Pol bostezó entrando en clase. El segundo cuatrimestre se le estaba haciendo un poco cuesta arriba, quizás porque las asignaturas eran continuación del cuatrimestre anterior y la sensación era vivir en un día en bucle. Suspirando se sentó en una mesa al lado de Biel que tenía la misma cara de sueño que él.

\- Eh-saludó, sacando la carpeta y folios.

\- Hola –respondió Biel, suspirando.

\- ¿El resto no ha venido?- preguntó Pol mirando alrededor.

\- Han ido a por café creo- respondió Biel dejándose caer sobre la mesa-. Tengo muchísimo sueño y no sé si voy a aguantar leer textos con frases en griego antiguo.

Pol suspiró.

\- Somos dos. No sé a quién se le ocurrió poner esta clase a primera hora- volvió a ahogar un bostezo- ¿Habíamos terminado ya con Platón?

\- No lo sé- Biel se incorporó buscando entre sus apuntes.- Pero si no, terminamos hoy. El trabajo hay que entregarlo en dos semanas.

\- De puta madre- dijo Pol sarcástico.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, aparecieron Minerva, Oti y Rai cargados con cafés y tras ellos la profesora.

\- Podíais habernos traído uno- susurró Pol a Rai mientras la profesora repartía folios con el nuevo texto a analizar.

\- Si nos lo hubierais dicho- Rai se encogió de hombros.

\- Y yo qué sabía dónde estabais. –protestó Pol.

La hoja delante de su mesa hizo que las siguientes palabras murieran en sus labios: una palabra, a pesar de estar en griego antiguo, saltando a sus ojos como si hubiera estado escrita con colores fosforitos.

\- Como podéis ver en el texto- empezó la profesora poniéndose al principio de la clase-, hemos terminado con Platón para pasar a Aristóteles. ¿Alguien puede decirme como se llamaban sus discípulos?

\- Los Peripatéticos- dijo Pol, su voz retumbando en el aula medio vacía.

***

Había sido un impulso inconsciente pero inevitable, el mandar dos mensajes según salió de la clase de Historia de la Filosofía Antigua. El primero, al grupo de whatsapp que tenía con los Peripatéticos-ese al que no hacía mucho caso pero que miraba de reojo, leyendo qué era de la vida de sus amigos del instituto y compartiendo alguna cosa de la suya-. Ese mensaje había sido alegre y despreocupado; simplemente compartiendo la anécdota de clase porque sabía que al resto les haría también gracia- el nombre del grupo inamovible desde que se creó estando aún en bachillerato-, y un cierto sentido de pertenencia. Como ver el nombre de tu club secreto en una pintada en la calle.

El segundo mensaje había sido todo lo contrario: escueto, serio y más un ruego que un simple comentario y de todo menos despreocupado. La respuesta de Bruno había sido igual, un lacónico sí y una hora. Así que Pol vagó el resto del día intentando atender en clase y coger apuntes sin mucho éxito. El rubio notó las miradas de Biel y de Rai clavadas en su nuca durante la última clase, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello y sabía que, sobre todo el segundo, no cejaría hasta saber qué es lo que le pasaba. Rai había ido mejorando desde el niño pijo inaguantable que había conocido al principio y que necesitaba saber todas las respuestas y pasado de la gente, pero a veces, aún le costaba entender que había cosas que la gente no quería compartir y que era mejor respetarlo.

\- Me voy- dijo al final de la última clase, recogiendo sus apuntes- Nos vemos mañana.

\- Che, Pol ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Minerva- ¿No íbamos a hacer el trabajo de Antigua?

Pol hizo una mueca, no quería dar explicaciones, pero parecía que no iba a haber manera de librarse del todo.

\- Se me había olvidado.- admitió.- Me tengo que ir, pero mañana lo hacemos.

Minerva le miró, escéptica.

\- Mirá que no puedo suspender la asignatura. Necesito mantener la beca.- la argentina se giró a Rai antes de que el moreno abriera la boca.- Ni una palabra.

Pol esbozó una sonrisa, mientras Rai alzaba las manos e intentaba poner cara inocente. El dinero seguía siendo un motivo de disputas en el grupo, especialmente en la relación entre Rai y Minerva, pero poco a poco iban consiguiendo que el moreno entendiera por qué no podía pagar por ellos. Pol sabía que Rai nunca terminaría de entender el orgullo de sacar el dinero con tu esfuerzo y la angustia de que las deudas lo mismo hagan que mañana no tengas casa, pero sí había conseguido entender que veían el dinero de forma diferente y por qué podía serles ofensivo que Rai les regalara todo.

Tras asegurarle a Minerva que harían el trabajo al día siguiente aunque Pol se quedara sin comer, el rubio salió escopetado de la facultad antes de que pudieran hacerle más preguntas y se dirigió a casa de Bruno. Hacía algo más de un año que no estaba ahí y la verdad es que hubiera tenido curiosidad por ver si algo había cambiado, pero cuando llegó al portal, Bruno le estaba esperando ya en la puerta.

\- Vamos- dijo el moreno por todo saludo, mientras Pol se levantaba y le pasaba el casco que tenía guardado en el asiento.- ¿Hoy no trabajabas?

\- Hoy libraba y había quedado para hacer un trabajo –admitió Pol, encogiéndose de hombros.- Aún hay tiempo. ¿Tus clases?

\- La de Paleografía está enferma y a Contemporánea voy por la mañana.-respondió sentándose detrás de Pol- ¿Sabes llegar o te guio?

\- Me acuerdo.

Con esa replica, Pol puso a moto en marcha y condujo en silencio por las calles de Barcelona hasta llegar a un lugar que se había prometido no volver a pisar: el cementerio. Bruno se bajó de la moto y le tendió su casco, observándole serio. Evaluándole.

\- ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el moreno una vez más.

Pol asintió, haciendo que el moreno suspirara.

\- Pues vamos. A ver si me acuerdo dónde está.-dijo echando a andar.

\- ¿No vienes muy a menudo, no?-preguntó Pol, ganándose que Bruno le fulminara con la mirada.

\- No es un sitio agradable de por sí, pero no, he preferido no venir. –reveló Bruno mientras se adentraban en el cementerio- La última vez fue para ver la lápida y porque mi abuela me obligó.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¿Acaso vas tú a ver a tu madre o a tu abuela?- Bruno se cortó en seco, antes de encoger los hombros y suspirar, haciéndose más pequeño.- Perdona tío, no tengo por qué pagarlo contigo pero es que sabes que mi padre querían que le incineraran, no estar  _ ahí. _

Pol levantó la vista a dónde estaba mirando Bruno y allí en medio de una fila de nichos, más o menos recargados y con más o menos flores, estaba la piedra gris con letras doradas que recordaba de la foto que le había mandado Bruno hacía casi un año.

\- ¿Entonces?- Pol pasó la mirada de la lápida a Bruno, que seguía mirando el nicho fijamente como si quisiera grabarlo en la memoria.

\- Mi abuela quería un sitio al que traer flores e intenta discutir tú con la Calduch cuando se encabezona- esbozó una mueca amarga- Si quiere poner flores, que las ponga. Cosa que no hemos traído. Y qué más da, a mi padre no le gustaban las flores y aunque le gustaran no es como si fuera a quejarse. No está aquí, no lo que le hacía Merlí, sólo lo que queda.

Pol notó un nudo en la garganta al oír las palabras amargas del moreno y no pudo evitar acercarse y poner una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que Bruno suspirara profundamente, como si se fuera a derrumbar.

\- Brunete…-murmuró Pol, arrancando otro suspiro de Bruno antes de darle un abrazo.

Pol suponía que había una especie de simetría en que la primera vez que le había llamado así fuera en el tanatorio y la primera, tras más de un año de no usarla, fuera delante de la tumba de Merlí. Al final siempre volvían a él, como buenos discípulos del maestro; como buenos peripatéticos.

\- En fin, tío- Bruno se apartó rápido del abrazo, recomponiéndose delante de sus ojos y haciendo que Pol se preguntara qué hacía falta para que Bruno rompiera su fachada hierática.- Que el que quería venir eras tú y no a escuchar mis movidas con mi abuela, precisamente. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato a solas?

\- No, ¿por qué querría?

\- Mi abuela lo hace- Bruno se encogió de hombros.- Imagino que Gina si viene también. Tú eras su alumno favorito. Tampoco me extrañaría.

\- Y tú eras su hijo. ¿Lo haces?

\- No me va a traer ningún consuelo- replicó Bruno, haciendo una mueca.- Sólo recordar más cosas que tendría que haberle dicho y que ya no puede oír.

\- Flores no, pero podríamos haberle traído un fuet.- comentó Pol sin pensar. No sabía qué responder a las palabras de Bruno, así que mejor decir otra cosa.

\- Mira, eso le habría hecho más ilusión- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa antes de suspirar.- Bueno, ¿entonces?

Pol volvió a girar la vista a la lápida un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Bruno, tomando una decisión.

\- Dame un segundo, ahora voy y nos vamos.- decidió, alargando la mano para tocarle el brazo.

Bruno asintió antes de girarse y caminar de vuelta a la salida. Pol le miró alejarse con la cabeza alta pero los hombros encogidos, como si llevara un peso que nunca solía mostrar.

\- Eh- Pol miró al nicho sintiéndose ridículo, pero continuando igualmente.- Sigo diciendo que me metiste en un lío. Que yo no estaría aquí estudiando si no fuera por tu culpa, por hacerme ver que se me daba bien la Filo.

Pol esbozó una sonrisa, imaginando perfectamente qué le diría Merlí. La imagen de una situación similar en una estación desierta aún fija en su mente.

\- Pero tenías razón, no me han hecho falta tus clases particulares. Y he encontrado un nuevo maestro. Bueno, maestra.- Pol bufó frustrado y cerró los ojos un segundo intentando poner en orden sus ideas.- Me he hecho preguntas y me las sigo haciendo y espero ser algún día para alguien un Merlí como lo fuiste para mí. Pero…

Pol notó como se le empañaban los ojos y parpadeó.

\- Pero…eso- concluyó.- Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, Merlí.

Pol miró unos segundos más el nicho, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por dónde había venido con la sensación de que había, por fin, terminado algo que tenía pendiente.

Al salir por la puerta del cementerio se encontró a Bruno apoyando en la moto, el semblante serio y cansado y la mirada perdida.

\- Eh- dijo Pol suavemente poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciendo que Bruno diera un respingo.

\- Eh.-replicó el moreno evaluándole con la mirada, intentando saber si estaba bien sin preguntarle.- ¿Ya?

\- Sí- asintió mirándole antes de girar su vista hacia la tapia del cementerio, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y llegar hasta la tumba de Merlí.- ¿Sabes? Le echo de menos.

\- Ya- Bruno suspiró.- Yo también.

Pol se giró para observar detenidamente a su amigo. Bruno había borrado el gesto de cansancio de su rostro, pero, si mirabas detenidamente, aún podía intuirse en sus ojos. Pol no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces había estado delante de su amigo, echándole en cara que continuaba con su vida y no echaba de menos a Merlí, cuando simplemente no había sabido mirar.

\- Gracias por traerme.- dijo al fin, ganándose un simple encogimiento de hombros.

\- Realmente nos has traído tú.- Bruno se encogió de hombros otra vez, ante la mirada fulminante que le lanzó Pol.- Ya, ya…era algo que tenías que hacer. Que teníamos que hacer, supongo.

\- ¿Quieres entrar de nuevo y decirle algo?-ofreció Pol, notando un cambio en Bruno- No hay prisa en volver.

\- Nah- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa triste- Las palabras no son lo mío.

\- Eso es mentira- reprochó Pol suavemente.

\- No ahora mismo- replicó Bruno, mirándole fijamente.- Vámonos.

\- ¿La playa?

\- Por ejemplo.

Ambos se montaron en la moto y Pol puso rumbo a la playa a la que tantas veces habían ido. Las verjas del cementerio a sus espaldas, silenciosas como siempre.

***

\- Esto no es la playa- dijo Bruno cuando se bajaron de la moto en el mirador de Montjuic.- Por mucho que se vea el mar.

\- Ya, pero algo no me terminaba de convencer ir a la playa- admitió Pol mirándole- Así que si no era mar, tenía que ser montaña.

Bruno miró fijamente a Pol antes de esbozar una sonrisa irónica que alegró al rubio. Este Bruno era una imagen más familiar que la que había visto en el cementerio.

\- ¿Como si fuera el Montseny?

Pol se encogió de hombros, incómodo, y miró alrededor intentando ordenar sus pensamientos antes de fijar su vista en Bruno, que le miraba con los brazos cruzados. El moreno tenía una expresión entre irónica y retadora que era tremendamente familiar, pero ahora que sabía que estaban ahí, no terminaban de esconder los restos del dolor y el cansancio infinito que había vislumbrado en el cementerio.

\- Pues aquí no tenemos cerezas- continuó Bruno al ver que Pol no respondía.

\- Tampoco estamos todos los Peripatéticos- replicó Pol, el nombre de Merlí resonando entre los dos aun sin mencionarse.- Creo que podemos hacer algo distinto.

Mirando alrededor vio un kiosko de refrescos a unos pocos metros y sin casi gente.

\- Venga, ven- dijo echando andar con Bruno siguiéndole.

\- ¿Qué quieres, refresco o granizado?-preguntó a Bruno al llegar a la barra.

\- ¿Nada de cerveza?-preguntó el moreno alzando las cejas.

\- Tengo que conducir, tío- Pol se encogió de hombros- Pero si tú quieres una…

\- Nah, pídeme una coca-cola

Pol pidió lo mismo y con los refrescos en la mano se encaminaron a una de las pocas mesas que había allí y desde las que se podía ver Barcelona a sus pies y el mar, si girabas la cabeza. Era una hora rara de un día de diario, no demasiado lejos del anochecer y los pocos turistas que quedaban se apresuraban a echar fotos para volver a bajar, así que Pol no creía que nadie les fuera a molestar allí.

\- Hacía muchísimo que no venía por aquí- murmuró Bruno.

\- A mí creo que me trajeron con el cole a ver el castillo, pero no recuerdo mucho- Pol se encogió de hombros.- Me sorprende que no esté lleno de turistas como el resto.

\- Estarán abajo, esperando a que enciendan la fuente de Plaza Espanya- se encogió de hombros Bruno.

Pol cerró los ojos un segundo, relajándose. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero era un silencio cómodo, sin estar cargado de palabras no dichas o expectativas que Pol no terminaba de entender, así que pensaba disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Sabes?- dijo Bruno suave, al cabo de unos minutos.- No sé si lo viste, pero hace unos días hablaban en el grupo de whatsapp de irnos todos los Peripatéticos a algún lado. De repetir lo de las colonias, quizás incluso en el Montseny…

\- Uf- Pol abrió los ojos y se incorporó sentándose bien en la silla en que se había repantigado- Es decir, no me entiendas mal, por un lado molaría verlos a todos pero  _ el Montseny… _

\- Ya.- asintió Bruno haciendo una mueca.

El Montseny era el último sitio donde habían estado con Merlí. Si alguien podía entender las reticencias de Pol a revisitar ese lugar era Bruno.

\- Paso, tío.-concluyó volviendo a recostarse en la silla y ganándose un bufido irónico de Bruno- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, que hoy debe ser el día de revivir el pasado.-dijo Bruno, mirándole- Acaba de salir a la luz el chulito del instituto.

Pol se guardó la respuesta automática que tenía en la punta de la lengua y miró a la ciudad extendiéndose frente a ellos.

\- Supongo que no se ha ido del todo. Simplemente ya no es todo lo que soy ¿sabes?- dijo mirando de reojo a Bruno.

\- Me he dado cuenta- el moreno esbozó una sonrisa triste que Pol no supo entender.- Y parece que, por fin, tú también.

\- A veces te pareces mogollón a  Merlí- Pol sacudió la cabeza, mirándole- Aunque él me habría tirado algo a la cabeza antes de decírmelo.

\- Merlí, era Merlí- Bruno se encogió de hombros mirando hacia Barcelona- Lo mismo que la Calduch es la Calduch y yo soy yo. Algo habrá, pero cada uno es distinto. Lo mismo que es distinta cada una de las personas que hay ahí abajo.

\- Y luego dices que se te da mal la filosofía- Pol negó con la cabeza- Vaya filosofada te acabas de marcar.

Bruno volvió a encogerse de hombros y giró la cabeza para mirar a Pol.

\- No me disgusta, pero tampoco me interesa demasiado. No como a ti- el moreno clavó sus ojos en Pol, taladrándole con la mirada.- Por eso eras su favorito.

Pol dio un sorbo a su refresco aguantándole la mirada y dejando que les envolviera de nuevo el silencio. Era un silencio cómodo, en paz, pero en el que Pol notaba un cierto alivio, como el que se nota cuando has estado trabajando y por fin puedes parar a descansar. En un acuerdo tácito ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que el sol terminó de ponerse y fue momento de volver a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, mil cosas. Primero espero que lo del cementerio no os haya afectado. No es el mejor momento para escenas ahí, aunque lleve escrita casi un mes. Más cosas, todo lo que se menciona en el Montjuic existe: castillo, mirador, el kiosko y la fuente de plaza Espanya. Si vais mirad los horarios, es un espectaculo de luz, agua y sonido y es muy chulo. También siguen siendo reales las asignaturas y que, en segundo, en Historia de la Filosofía Antigua se da a Platón y a Aristóteles. Era demasiado bueno para desaprovecharlo :)  
> Mis queridas lectoras argentinas, espero no haberla cagado con el acento de Minerva, pero si lo he hecho, por favor corregidme otra vez. Lo agradezco muchísimo.  
> Y nada, lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos la semana que viene si todo sigue igual y no he caido *cruza los dedos*


	9. IX. Encrucijada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una semana más, aquí vuelvo. Disfrutad del capítulo

_**Uno no puede pisar dos veces en el mismo río-Heráclito.** _

Bruno asintió a lo que le iba diciendo Sara mientras ambos entraban a la facultad de Filosofía. Hacía más de un año que no pisaba esa facultad, desde los primeros meses de primero, y por lo que veía seguía igual. Partes cayéndose a cachos incluidas.

\- ¿Biblioteca o quieres ir a esperar a Biel a la puerta de clase?-preguntó a su amiga con una sonrisa socarrona, ganándose un empujón.

\- Puedo aguantar diez minutos más sin verle.

\- Pero sólo diez minutos- se burló el moreno, ganándose una mala mirada- Vale, ya paro. ¿Entonces la biblioteca?

\- Sí, antes de que salgan todos de clase y sea imposible coger sitio.

\- Pues guías tú, ya ni me acuerdo dónde está.

\- Ah, cierto, la última vez vine con Ángel- Sara atravesó una de las puertas de claustro y echó a andar por el pasillo.- Lastima que no haya podido venir. ¿Qué tenía?

\- Se ha apuntado a la radio de la universidad y tenía que preparar el programa- Bruno se echó a reír ante la expresión de incredulidad de su amiga.- El coordinador está muy bueno y está a ver si cae.

\- Aaaah, vale. Ahora lo entiendo todo- la morena se rio- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en liarnos para que vayamos con él?

\- Lo que tarde en tener programa propio- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa irónica.- Eso si no se cansa antes de que el chico no le haga caso.

\- No seas malo- Sara le dio otro pequeño empujón, antes de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

Hablando en susurros, ambos amigos eligieron una mesa fuera del paso y empezaron a colocar todos sus apuntes. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y con ellos, el agobio de estudiar a la vez que entregaban los últimos trabajos. Bruno se sentó y abrió el portátil con una mueca. Estaba atascado en uno de los trabajos y no terminaba de saber por dónde tirar.

\- Ya ha salido Biel- susurró Sara, levantando la vista del móvil.

Bruno asintió, sin levantar la mirada del ordenador.

\- ¿Viene él solo?- susurró, mirando de reojo. Por toda respuesta Sara se encogió de hombros.

El moreno no sabía si quería que apareciera Biel solo o no. Desde que hacía casi un mes se habían acercado a la tumba de Merlí, su relación con Pol había dado un giro-otro más- y todavía no tenía muy claro qué pensar. Era como si esa tarde hubiera sido el catalizador para volver a acercarse, pero sin volver a aquello que eran en el instituto y primer año de universidad. Bruno no podía negar que había tensión entre ellos- a estas alturas ya tenía asumido que le dejaría de poner cachondo Pol Rubio el día que estuviera muerto-, pero ninguna expectativa de actuar. Era extraño y muchas veces se encontraba esperando que Pol- o él mismo-, actuaran como lo habrían hecho entonces, pero nunca había pasado. Las cosas entre ellas eran familiares, pero distintas- ¿sería esto lo de madurar que tanto habían dicho todos los profes del insti?-, y, por primera vez, Bruno podía decir con seguridad que Pol era, sin ambages, su mejor amigo y que la tensión entre ellos era algo secundario.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Bruno puso los ojos en blanco e intentó concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía delante. Lo que le faltaba era repetir los errores del año pasado y volver a hacer un junio catastrófico.

\- Ey- la voz suave hizo que Bruno levantara la cabeza sobresaltado mirando directamente a la cara amistosa de Biel- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien ¿tú?- Bruno sonrió al moreno que se había sentado al lado de su novia- ¿Tus amigos te han dejado solo?

\- Pol tenía que irse a trabajar y el resto estaban comprando algo de comer-explicó antes de girarse a mirar a Sara- Yo tampoco he comido, pero quería pasarme antes a saludar.

\- Ooooh- susurró Bruno, solo medio sarcástico y ganándose que Sara le hiciera un corte de mangas. Había que admitir que el chaval era adorable.

\- Vete a comer. Nosotros ya hemos comido antes de venir- susurró Sara dándole un beso.- Venga.

Sonriendo Biel le dio otro beso y se levantó para irse.

\- De verdad, tu novio es adorable- comentó Bruno apoyándose en una mano y con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Tú lo que tienes es envidia.

\- Nah, vivo muy bien sin riesgo de diabetes- rio el moreno, antes de volver a mirar la pantalla- Pero viviría mejor si pudiera librarme de Geografía e Historia de una vez.

\- Yo mataría por aprobar Paleografía- suspiró Sara mirando sus apuntes con una mueca- Sé que tienes que terminar ese trabajo. ¿Pero puedes explicarme esto?

Bruno se inclinó echando un vistazo a los apuntes.

\- Sí, claro. Dame un segundo –dándole a guardar, se levantó para sentarse al lado de su amiga. Cualquier cosa con tal de ignorar el trabajo que tenía pendiente un ratito más.

***

Varias horas más tarde, Bruno salió suspirando de la facultad de Filosofía con su mochila y un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Tendría que irse a casa a seguir estudiando, pero la verdad es que con el dolor de cabeza que tenía no iba a servir de mucho. Siguiendo un impulso, sacó el móvil y mandó un mensaje camino del metro. La respuesta fue casi automática, lo que indicaba que Pol tenía que estar aburridísimo. Sonriendo Bruno bajó las escaleras del metro. Ir a casa podía esperar un poco.

El trayecto hasta el parking dónde estaba Pol fue rápido y al entrar se encontró a su amigo en la garita, con el ventilador encendido y mirando con cara de aburrido sus apuntes. Sonriendo Bruno picó en el cristal, haciendo que el rubio levantara la cabeza.

\- Empollón…-saludó Bruno burlón.

\- Calla tío. ¿Tú no venías de la biblioteca? Tampoco puedes hablar- replicó Pol saliendo de la garita para darle un abrazo.

\- De _tu_ biblioteca, de hecho. He estado estudiando con Sara y tus amigos- respondió Bruno cuando se separaron del abrazo.

Pol alzó las cejas incrédulo.

\- No me jodas, por fin te dignas a venir a estudiar con nosotros y yo tengo que trabajar.

\- La vida es así de dura, chulito.

\- Y yo soy un puto pringao- se quejó Pol, apoyándose en la garita- La beca me paga la matricula pero no da para nada más y es una puta mierda. Es una puta mierda ser pobre.

Bruno hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Sin tener el dinero que tenía Rai, su familia nunca había tenido los problemas que había pasado la de Pol y podía estudiar perfectamente sin depender de una beca.

\- Pero tú que vas a saber que no has trabajado en tu vida- continuó Pol, mirándole con una sonrisa medio condescendiente que a Bruno le dieron ganas de borrarle de un golpe.

\- Ya me tocará- replicó el moreno, pasando por alto el tono de Pol- Estaba pensando irme el año que viene a un piso compartido y, por mucho que mi madre me pague el alquiler, tendré que comer y esas cosas. No es como si mi abuela fuera a darme tuppers.

\- Limoncello si acaso- se rio Pol- Tío, me encantaría independizarme, pero apenas me da la pasta ahora para pagarme la moto y algún vicio como para pagar un alquiler. No es que esté mal con Gloria y con mi padre, pero…

\- Eso es lo que me pasa a mí- admitió Bruno- Estoy bien con la Calduch pero necesito mi espacio y creo que ella también. Mi madre me ofreció irme antes de empezar la uni, pero tal como estaba mi abuela, no me atreví.

Bruno rememoró los primeros meses de la muerte de Merlí, esos en que su abuela había vagado como un alma en pena por una casa con todas las ventanas cerradas y nada había conseguido hacerla salir de ese círculo de angustia y pena. Habría sido una locura dejarla sola, aunque a veces, cuando le podía el desánimo, Bruno no podía evitar desear haberlo hecho. Poder tener su propio refugio para lidiar con la pena él solo sin tener que pensar en otra idea más para ayudar a su abuela. Todas sin éxito. Hasta que llegó Pol de visita.

Bruno fijó la mirada en su amigo, que le miraba con expresión de haber rememorado también esos meses angustiosos.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes por casa?- sugirió impulsivamente Bruno.

\- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Pol alzando las cejas sorprendido, pero sin decir nada más. Como si ninguno de los dos recordara la última vez que había ido allí.

\- Cuando te venga bien- Bruno se encogió de hombros.- Como si quieres ir hoy.

Pol miró de reojo el reloj del móvil.

\- Salgo en diez minutos. Si no te importa esperar…

\- Nah, si no tienes que avisar que no vas a cenar o lo que sea por mí bien- se encogió de hombros Bruno- Conociendo a mi yaya, hoy la cena es lo que se me ocurra a mí.

Pol asintió, mirándole detenidamente durante un par de minutos, Bruno manteniéndole la mirada tranquilo y sintiéndose completamente en calma.

\- Voy a ir recogiendo entonces.- dijo Pol girándose para recoger sus cosas.

\- Te espero fuera, aquí hace un calor horrible tío- se quejó Bruno.

\- ¿Por qué crees que tengo puesto este ventilador más viejo que mi padre?- bufó Pol mirándole- ¿Por deporte?

\- Lo mismo el ruido te ayudaba a filosofar, sois gentes muy rara- se burló el moreno dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- No tardes, chulito.

***

\- ¡¡BUNO!!- la voz de Mina seguida de unos pasos a la carrera dieron tiempo a Bruno de soltar la mochila y agacharse para recibir al terremoto.

\- ¡Mina!- respondió cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Has venido a ver a la yaya?

\- ¡Sí!- la niña miró para atrás, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos y se escondió en el cuello de su hermano, haciéndole reír.

\- ¿Ahora te pones tímida?-sonrió el moreno, girando la cabeza para mirar a Pol que observaba la escena desde la puerta con una medio sonrisa.- Mira, este es Pol, un amigo.

La niña por toda respuesta, se enterró más en el cuello de su hermano.

\- Me parece que mi éxito con las chicas empieza más adelante-se burló Pol, cerrando la puerta tras de él.- Por suerte, siempre me quedará vuestra abuela.

\- ¿Qué es eso que oigo, Pol Rubio?- la voz de la Calduch sonó desde el fondo del pasillo- Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie.

\- Nunca osaría ofenderte así, Carmina- rio Pol mientras Bruno y él llegaban al salón- Sigues siendo mi favorita.

\- Zalamero- replicó la Calduch dándole dos besos- Para ser tu favorita bien que te has prodigado poco.

Bruno miró a su abuela alzando las cejas. No tenía muy claro qué estaba tramando la Calduch, pero no tenía ganas de que eso se convirtiera en un interrogatorio.

\- Yaya…-interrumpió, su voz un aviso de que no siguiera por ahí.- ¿Cómo es que está Mina aquí?

\- Gina tenía que hacer unos recados y Gerard estaba trabajando- la Calduch se encogió de hombros- Así que se ha venido conmigo.

\- Buno- Mina se empezó a revolver, haciendo que su hermano la bajara- Guagua.

\- ¿Tienes un perro?- preguntó Bruno, sonriendo cuando la niña asintió con fuerza- Enséñamelo.

La niña echó a correr hasta una bolsa mientras Bruno se sentaba en el suelo, sabiendo que tendría que hacer caso a Mina al menos un rato. Girando la cabeza, miró hacia Pol que seguía de pie en medio del comedor mirando la escena con una mueca divertida.

\- Bueno, siéntate. Siento el cambio de planes tío, pero tienes dos opciones. Jugar con Mina o hablar con mi abuela.

\- ¡NO!- Mina gritó volviendo con el avión y mirando enfadada a Bruno- ¡Buno!

\- ¿No quieres que juegue Pol?- Bruno rio cuando Mina negó con fuerza, volviendo a girarse a mirar al rubio- Lo siento tío, me parece que no le has caído bien.

\- Debe ser la primera vez que Pol Rubio no es el favorito de un Bergeron- musitó Carmina volviendo a sentarse- Siéntate, niño. Cuéntame qué demonios haces en esa facultad del infierno o a lo que quiera que te dediques ahora.

\- Es la misma dónde estudió tu hijo, Carmina.- replicó Pol con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a ella.

\- Por eso sé de qué hablo.

Bruno centró parte de su atención en Mina, mientras escuchaba de fondo a Pol poner al día a Carmina de qué había estado haciendo. No habrían pasado más de 15 minutos, cuando sonó el telefonillo del portal.

\- Esa debe ser Gina- comentó Carmina, levantándose- Mina. Mamá está aquí. Despídete de Bruno.

\- ¡NO!

Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, Bruno consiguió que su hermana le diera un beso en la mejilla y se fuera con su abuela por el pasillo. Las voces sonando amortiguadas durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Le gusta mucho decir no?- rio Pol bajando del sillón, hasta sentarse al lado de Bruno.

\- No lo sabes tú bien- el moreno puso los ojos en blanco- Le gusta muchísimo llevar la contraria. Creo que Gina no sabía qué hacía al llamarla Merlina.

Bruno notó a Pol ponerse tenso a su lado.

\- ¿Merlina?

\- Sí, pero nadie lo usa- replicó Bruno mirándole y haciendo una mueca- Supongo que quería que fuera un homenaje pero…

\- Demasiada losa para una niña pequeña- concluyó Pol.

\- O simplemente que ella tiene que hacerse su propio camino- se encogió de hombros Bruno.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que se levantara, dándole una mano a Pol para que también lo hiciera.

\- Voy a ver qué hay de cenar o si pedimos algo. ¿O te vas ya?

\- Creo que me voy a ir, sí- dijo Pol mirándole- Aún tengo que estudiar y me va a pillar el toro.

\- Como veas – Bruno sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Algo le había hecho imaginar que Pol iba a aferrarse a la posibilidad de irse en cuanto la tuviera.- Nos veremos por la biblioteca, supongo.

\- A ver si la próxima vez que vengas no me pillas trabajando- se quejó Pol, cogiendo su mochila.

\- No te puedo asegurar nada- rio Bruno- Dependerá de tu suerte.

\- Eso no existe, Bruno- replicó Pol andando por el pasillo con Bruno detrás de él.- No más que el karma o el destino.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que hacer porque nos veamos- Bruno le retó, mirándole a los ojos- Tú mismo, chulito.

Pol se le quedó mirándole durante unos segundos. Bruno le sostuvo la mirada mientras le evaluaba. En sus ojos se veía ese punto retador que siempre tendría Pol Rubio, pero el moreno tenía que admitir que, por mucho que le llamara chulito, ya no era el chaval con el que había hecho bachillerato. O al menos no del todo.

\- Algo habrá qué hacer- Pol se giró para abrir la puerta- Buenas noches, Bruno. Si no veo a tu abuela al bajar, despídeme de ella.

\- Hecho. Nos vemos Pol.

Bruno cerró la puerta pensando que daba igual el tiempo que pasara, era una verdad inmutable que seguía queriendo comerle la boca al puñetero Pol Rubio. Negando con la cabeza volvió hasta el salón y se puso a recoger las cosas que Mina había dejado tiradas por medio. La niña no solía pasar mucho tiempo allí, pero sí el suficiente para que hubieran ido acumulando juguetes y alguna otra cosa para entretenerla en las ocasiones en que pasaba allí la tarde. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y volverse a cerrar anunció que Carmina había vuelto de la calle.

\- Me he cruzado con Pol cuando se iba.- dijo por todo saludo- ¿Qué le has dicho para que se haya ido tan pensativo?

\- Nada, yaya- Bruno se encogió de hombros.- Estábamos hablando de a ver si coincidíamos aunque con los exámenes finales al caer es difícil.

Bruno se incorporó estirándose y se giró para mirar a su abuela, que seguía mirándole con las cejas levantadas.

\- Pues su cara no era de estar buscando huecos en su agenda.-replicó Carmina, caminando hacia la cocina.- Era la misma cara que llevaba el día que nos habló de cómo tu padre le retó a pensar su trabajo. La cara de ser retado por un Bergeron.

Bruno la siguió hasta la cocina, encogiéndose de hombros cuando su abuela se giró a mirarle con un vaso de chupito en una mano y una botella en la otra.

\- Vale, no me lo cuentes, pequeño Bergeron.- Carmina le apuntó con el vaso antes de dejarlo en la mesa.- Pero no soy tonta.

El moreno se rio ante el dramatismo de su abuela.

\- No hay nada que contar, yaya.

Carmina le miró con incredulidad durante un minuto, antes de fijar su vista en el vaso que estaba llenando.

\- Bruno- la Calduch terminó de llenar el vaso y dejó la botella de limoncello al lado.- ¿Recuerdas hace un año cuando te dije que Pol no te miraba como un amigo?

Bruno asintió, tensándose y frunciendo el ceño. Tenía esa tarde- y la noche anterior-, grabadas a fuego en la memoria. El enfado y la decepción al oír las palabras de Pol, la decisión de no seguir avanzando por ese camino. La certeza de que Pol Rubio podía decir lo que quisiera pero que nada de lo que le había dicho en esa última conversación en la fiesta era verdad. Había pasado un año y habían cosas que seguían igual de vivas, como su decisión de no cometer esos errores, pero ya no tenía tan claro que Pol no hubiera dicho la verdad. No en lo de decepcionar a su padre, había tenido las suficientes-no era esa la palabra. Nunca habría pensado que echaría de menos las conversaciones con su padre, incluso cuando le ponía de los nervios- conversaciones con Merlí sobre el amor y sobre la vida, para saber que no había decepcionado a su padre. Pero ya no tenía nada claro que Pol no le hubiera dicho la verdad sobre que no estaba enamorado de él. Era cierto que una persona podía estar enamorada de más de una persona a la vez, pero ¿qué sabía él si esa era la verdad de Pol?. ¿Atracción? Sin duda. ¿Amor? No podía saberlo.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo- gruñó Bruno incómodo.- Pero por mucho que fuera lo que quería y necesitaba oír, no era cierto, yaya.

\- Noi, que os acabo de ver juntos- la Calduch puso los ojos en blanco- Ninguno de los dos os miráis como si fuerais sólo amigos.

Bruno tensó la mandíbula, pero guardó silencio hasta que su abuela suspiró ,tirando la toalla.

\- Vale, no me cuentes nada.- Carmina cogió el vaso de chupito y se lo bebió de un trago.- No puedo andar el camino por vosotros. Ya os daréis de bruces contra lo que es obvio.

\- ¿Y qué es lo obvio, yaya?-gruñó Bruno, aún a sabiendas de que iba a oír algo que no quería oír.

\- Que si lo vuestro fuera solo la evidente pasión y tensión que se ve entre vosotros, no habríais retomado el contacto, Bruno- Carmina volvió a llenar el vaso y le apuntó con él.- Las tragedias románticas quedan muy bien en el escenario, pero tú eres un pragmático y Pol es un hedonista, lo mismo que lo era mi hijo. Ninguno de los dos estáis hechos para tragedias.

\- ¿Entonces?

Carmina se encogió de hombros y se bebió el chupito, dejándolo en la mesa suavemente.

\- Eso es algo que tendréis que responder vosotros mismos.

\- A veces eres peor que Papá.- replicó Bruno, moviéndose para irse.- Otra vez la filosofía.

\- Vuelvo a decirte, Bruno Bergerón, que Merlí pudo aprender mucho en la facultad de autores, teorías y lo que fuera. – Carmina alzó la voz para que se le oyera desde el otro lado de la casa.- pero a vivir, lo aprendió de mí.

Bruno cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó contra ella, intentando ignorar las palabras de su abuela que ahora resonaban en su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os habéis fijado al principio, el número de capítulos está (casi) cerrado. Es posible que suba a 13, pero no lo creo. En cualquier caso, nos va quedando poco :(. De momento seguiré posteando con el ritmo que llevamos, pero si se me alarga tanto escribir lo que queda como el capítulo XI, lo mismo tengo que espaciarlo más. Ya iremos viendo.  
> De momento y salvo, covid o imprevistos, el viernes que viene estaré aquí de nuevo :D.


	10. X. Confusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una semana más aquí seguimos, medio sana y medio cuerda. Ni tan mal.

_**No sabemos lo que nos pasa y eso es precisamente lo que nos pasa.- José Ortega y Gasset.** _

Pol entró en la discoteca notando el ritmo de la música calando en sus huesos. Los exámenes habían terminado y con ellos, un año más de universidad. Pol Rubio podía decir que ya tenía la mitad del grado de Filosofía hecho y su objetivo de ser un Merlí cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero eso quedaba en el futuro, lo que ahora quería era descargar tensión; ligarse a un tío guapo con el que follar hasta quemar todo el estrés de los finales y las recuperaciones. Llegar a casa resacoso y con marcas de chupetones y el subidón de un buen polvo. Decidido a observar con detenimiento a la gente que bailaba en la pista, se dirigió hacia la barra a pedir una copa y acodarse allí hasta que viera a alguien que le pareciera que estaba bueno.

\- Pero qué ven mis ojos, si es el Adonis de la Filosofía- Pol giró la cabeza, encontrándose cara a cara con Ángel.- Te preguntaría qué haces aquí, pero es evidente.

Pol esbozó una sonrisa de pillo, acodándose más en la barra.

\- Hombre, míster Venezuela- saludó sonriendo- Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Dónde te has metido?

\- Estudiando para los exámenes como todos- el venezolano se acercó y le dio dos besos antes de apoyarse a su lado- Pero ya están terminados y por fin somos libres.

\- Y ¿qué, has venido a celebrar tu libertad?-preguntó Pol guasón dándole un trago a su copa- Porque no te veo celebrar mucho.

\- Porque estaba observando. No todos estamos tan buenos como tú- Ángel le miró de arriba abajo haciendo que Pol se riera- Los meros mortales tenemos que elegir bien nuestras cartas.

\- Eres un caso- Pol negó con la cabeza-¿Te has traído a tus amigos? Porque Biel me había dicho que había quedado con Sara y sería gracioso verle aquí.

Pol se echó a reír solo de imaginar la cara de perdido que tendría el pobre Biel en una discoteca gay.

\- No creo que Sara se traiga nunca a Biel a un sitio así, la pobre se pasaría la noche apartándole los chicos a su novio- rio Ángel, divertido- No, he venido con Bruno.

\- Ah sí, ¿Y dónde está?- Pol alzó las cejas sorprendido. Nunca se había imaginado a Bruno en un sitio así y ahora que lo pensaba, era una estupidez. El moreno había tenido clara su sexualidad mucho antes que él; dudaba que fuera la primera vez que iba a un local gay.

\- Pues ligando, obviamente. -Ángel señaló hacia un lado de la pista, donde Pol pudo distinguir a la figura de su amigo bailando con un chico de más o menos su edad.

Pol dio otro trago a su copa mientras observaba a Bruno bailar completamente pegado al otro chico, antes de volver a mirar a Ángel.

\- ¿Y cómo se le da?- preguntó, intentando no demostrar la curiosidad que le daba ver este aspecto hasta ahora desconocido de Bruno Bergeron.

Ángel se le quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho una enorme gilipollez, probablemente lo era, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, al volver a mirar hacia la pista de baile, Bruno le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta al chico con el que estaba bailando.

\- Bruno está muy bueno y baila de miedo.- replicó Ángel despacito, como si le estuviera explicando una obviedad a un niño pequeño y no muy listo- Si se va solo es porque quiere.

Pol notó un poco de envidia en la voz de Ángel.

\- ¿Y pasa mucho?

\- ¿Lo de ligar? Pues depende de lo que le apetezca –Ángel le miró serio, evaluándole- ¿No estarás juzgándole, no? Todas las historias que le he oído a tus amigos sobre ti y el amor libre y a ver si sólo te van a aplicar a ti.

Pol bufó, ofendido. Como si él fuera un mojigato o un hipócrita. No, él no iba a juzgar que nadie fuera a pasar un buen rato cuando él había ido a esa discoteca buscando ese mismo objetivo. 

\- No, no- Pol negó con la cabeza- Sólo me ha sorprendido.

\- Pues no sé por qué. – Ángel presionó. Su expresión normalmente suave y amistosa, dura y cerrada. No dejando ver qué pensaba- No es como si tú precisamente pudieras pensar que Bruno es puro y virginal, sé que en algún momento follaron.

\- No sé por qué te ha contado eso de mi vida. -Pol entrecerró los ojos, mosqueándose ligeramente. ¿Qué demonios iba contando Bruno?- Pero no es asunto tuyo.

Ángel cruzó los brazos, mirándole con las cejas levantadas y haciendo que Pol se enfadara más al ver el evidente desdén y decepción que mostraba el venezolano.

\- No, me ha contado parte de la suya y resulta que tú también eras parte.- el venezolano se acercó para darle un golpecito en el pecho- Pero no te equivoques, Bruno es mi amigo y me ha contado  _ su _ vida.

Antes de que Pol pudiera responder, notó una mano en su hombro y una voz conocida a su lado.

\- Tío no esperaba verte por aquí- Bruno se puso a su lado- ¿Qué, a celebrar el fin de exámenes?

\- Esa es la idea- Pol miró de reojo a Ángel, que sonreía a Bruno como si hace dos segundos no hubiera estado discutiendo y a punto de mandarle a paseo - Y yo tampoco esperaba veros, me ha sorprendido encontrarme a Ángel en la barra.

\- ¿Llevas mucho?- Bruno se giró para pedir algo al camarero.- Me muero de sed.

\- Un rato- Pol levantó su copa medio vacía- Ya te había visto, pero parecías demasiado ocupado como para ir a saludar.

Bruno se encogió de hombros, dándole un trago a la cerveza que acaban de traerle.

\- No tanto como me hubiera gustado la verdad- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa cabrona, que prometía todo tipo de cosas y que a Pol hizo que se le bajara toda la sangre a la entrepierna- Pero aún hay rato para ver qué cae. ¿Alguien interesante Ángel?

El venezolano sonrió.

\- Este dios me ha distraído un poco, pero acaba de entrar Ignasi- Pol alzó las cejas al ver la sonrisa cómplice entre los dos chicos.- Hoy es el día Bruno.

Bruno chocó su cerveza con el vaso de Ángel.

\- A por él- replicó el moreno, levantando su cerveza como si fuera un brindis.- Valor.

Ángel apuró su bebida y dejó el vaso de tubo en la barra del bar, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud que bailaba.

\- ¿Ignasi?- preguntó Pol curioso, era evidente que ahí había una historia que no conocía.

\- El coordinador de los programas de radio de la UB- Bruno dio otro trago a su cerveza sonriendo un poco menos cabrón que antes, pero más contento- Ángel lleva detrás de él meses, tanto que se ha puesto a hacer un programa y nos ha liado a Sara y a mí para que le ayudemos.

\- ¿Y qué tal?

\- Ahora veremos- Bruno se encogió de hombros- Si no vuelve es buena señal.

Pol estuvo hablando un rato más con Bruno de cosas intrascendentes: exámenes, la última de la Calduch, los profesores y su forma injusta de calificar… hasta que el moreno terminó su cerveza.

\- Bueno- Pol pudo ver como los ojos de Bruno se enfocaban detrás de él, en un punto de la pista de baile.- Ángel no ha vuelto, así que creo que ha sido un éxito. Es hora de que vuelva ahí dentro. Que vaya bien la noche.

Bruno se despidió con una sonrisa cabrona y una palmada en el hombro, dejando a Pol estupefacto durante unos segundos, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta la pista de baile.

\- Pero será cabrón- Pol rio entre dientes antes de sacudir la cabeza. Él no iba a ser menos.

Apurando lo que quedaba de su bebida, dejó el vaso y se adentró en la pista acercándose al primer chico- moreno, más o menos de su estatura y no excesivamente musculoso-, que le pareció que estaba bueno. El moreno le sonrió, invitándole a que se pegara a él y que sus cuerpos se rozaran, seguidos pocos segundos después por las manos recorriendo su espalda mientras Pol rozaba el cuello del chico con sus labios antes de morderle la boca. Todo era caliente, el ritmo de la música electrónica, el tacto de las manos del otro chico colándose bajo su camiseta y Pol notaba como la sangre se le iba calentando más y más hasta que se separó unos milímetros para susurrarle al oído.  


\- ¿Nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?

El moreno le sonrió y agarró su mano, arrastrándole fuera de la pista de baile. Todo pensamiento sobre Bruno o Ángel borrado de su cabeza.

***

El verano continuó perezoso y apático, como si el calor que sufría Barcelona también hiciera que el paso de los días se ralentizara. Pol seguía trabajando en el parking, aburrido y deseando tener dinero para irse unos días aunque no fuera algo que recordara haber hecho nunca.

\- Eh, chulito.- la voz de Bruno, hizo que Pol levantara la cabeza- ¿Echando una siesta en el trabajo?

Pol se estiró, saliendo de la garita. A pesar del ventilador que tenía, el calor dentro era inaguantable y notaba el sudor recorriendo su uniforme.

\- Eh, tío- le saludó acercándose- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Vamos afuera que se estará mejor.

Ambos salieron a la calle, donde el sol ya se había puesto, bajando ligeramente la temperatura con respecto al horno que era el aparcamiento subterráneo. Pol suspiró de alivio al salir del calor asfixiante, su camiseta empapada de sudor dando la sensación de que corría una ligera brisa en la ciudad aunque no fuera cierto. Aprovechando el momento, Pol se encendió un cigarro.

\- Debería dejarlo- musitó encendiéndolo, pero sin decirlo convencido- Bueno, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿A qué viene la visita?

\- Nada, he pasado a saludar y a despedirme- Bruno se apoyó a su lado en la pared y continuó ante la mirada interrogante de Pol- Me voy a pasar las próximas tres semanas a Italia con mi madre. Pero vamos, si lo sé vengo otro rato y no te interrumpo la siesta.

\- Vete a la mierda, no hay casi movimiento- Pol le dio un empujón- ¿Y tú no decías que ibas a trabajar este verano? Eres un mentiroso, tío.

\- Iba a trabajar si encontraba piso- Bruno se encogió de hombros- Pero la habitación que me ha convencido y mi madre está dispuesta a pagar se queda libre en febrero, así que puedo disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Bruno se estiró con aire triunfal, haciendo que se le subiera la camiseta y mostrando la marcas que tenía en los costados.

\- Ya veo que estás disfrutando, cabrón- Pol comentó, alargando una mano para tocar un arañazo que seguía hacia la espalda.- ¿Qué, ahora tienes un gato?

\- Quita, tío- Bruno le dio un manotazo, afilando la sonrisa- ¿Es eso que oigo envidia? ¿El gran Pol Rubio me tiene envidia?

\- ¿Envidia de estar por ahí pasándolo bien y follando en vez de encerrado en un parking? ¿Qué te ha dado esa idea?- replicó Pol mordaz, reprimiendo el pinchazo de incomodidad.

Pol nunca había sido un mojigato y menos con respecto al sexo-de hecho si existía un opuesto a esa palabra, la foto de Pol Rubio salía a su lado en el diccionario-, pero le resultaba incómodo hablar con Bruno de sus batallitas sexuales. Y era completamente consciente de lo hipócrita que era, pues él nunca se había callado las suyas, ya fuera con las tías en el insti o lo que le hubiera gustado hacerle a Rai si le hubiera hecho algo de caso.

\- Lo dicho, envidia- Bruno rio, haciendo que Pol esbozara una sonrisa forzada. El moreno al verla, dejó de reír- Vale, ya lo dejo, que es una putada que estés aquí atrapado y tampoco he venido a restregártelo.

\- No te preocupes- Pol se encogió de hombros, disimulando que casi sentía alivio de que dejaran el tema, aunque no pudiera admitirlo- Ya sé que no todos pringan como yo.

\- ¿Vas a currar todo el verano?-preguntó Bruno con curiosidad.- Aún queda todo agosto.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer Bruno?- Pol bufó frustrado, tirando el cigarro que se había consumido casi sin fumarlo- No tengo pasta para irme de vacaciones. Y no voy a dejar que nadie me las pague.

Bruno alzó las manos en señal de paz. Pol no sabía si él también había vuelto al verano antes de empezar la carrera en que el moreno le había ofrecido irse a Roma con él y Pol le había dicho que no. Lo mismo que le había dicho que no a Tània que le había ofrecido irse con ella y su madre a Nueva York. Y al final se había pasado el verano entero –otro más-, en el calor asfixiante de Barcelona, trabajando como un idiota. Aún se daba de cabezazos.

\- Tranquilo tío- dijo el moreno, aplacándole.- Lo preguntaba por si tus amigos habían planeado algo. Tienes un amigo rico, no me creo que no tenga una casa en la playa en la que no podáis hacer una fiesta o algo un finde.

\- Algo ha dicho- Pol bajó los hombros, sintiéndose un poco imbécil por su reacción.- Pero ya veremos, el verano pasado también lo dijo y no salió nada.

Bruno asintió sin decir nada, suspirando en la extraña tensión que, de repente, les había envuelto. El sonido de la ciudad el único ruido entre ambos.

\- Bueno, te voy a dejar, que ya te he entretenido bastante- dijo Bruno separándose de la pared.

\- Estaba haciendo algo apasionante, sí- Pol rezongó moviéndose también- Bueno tío, pásalo bien.

\- Volveré la semana de antes de empezar las clases- Bruno se puso frente a Pol mirándole con una sonrisa- ¿Ya hablamos a mi vuelta y quedamos?

\- Claro

Se fundieron en un abrazo para despedirse. Bruno había vuelto a crecer y era un poco más alto que Pol, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que al abrazarse el rubio enterrara la nariz en su cuello accidentalmente. Sólo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para que Pol pudiera confirmar que la piel de Bruno olía tal y como lo recordaba.

\- Lo dicho, pásalo bien- Pol forzó una sonrisa al separarse- Disfruta por los pringados que estamos aquí encerrados.

\- Descuida- Bruno esbozó la misma sonrisa cabrona que Pol recordaba del día en la discoteca.- Lo haré.

***

Pol estaba empezando a tener la sensación de que  _ algo-  _ el karma, su subconsciente, el puto destino si es que existía-, quería dejarle bien claro que daba igual las vueltas y los rodeos que diera y la gente que se tirara, al final todos los caminos acababan volviendo al puñetero Bruno Bergeron y a las ganas que aún le tenía. Esa era la única explicación que podía darle a que desde que se había encontrado al moreno en la discoteca gay al principio del verano, cada vez que le veía  _ algo _ -un arañazo, la sombra de un chupetón, una simple sonrisa de Bruno-, le hacía ser consciente de que Bruno estaba muy,  _ muy  _ bueno y le ponía muy,  _ muy _ burro. Pol era consciente de que no era algo nuevo- el rubio tenía ojos en la cara y obviamente si habían follado en el pasado era por algo-, pero era como si de repente todo lo que rodeaba al moreno lo estuviera señalando con luces de neón de forma que Pol no pudiera ignorarlo. Era tremendamente frustrante.

El rubio había albergado la esperanza de que fuera algo pasajero, que necesitara aire y algo que cortara su aburrimiento pero ni siquiera las tres semanas en que Bruno había estado en Italia y Pol se había dedicado a entretenerse con quien le diera la oportunidad habían funcionado. Dos horas con su amigo en la playa habían sido más que suficientes para recordar, con la fuerza de un puñetazo en el estómago, que le seguía poniendo cachondo Bruno. Con cualquier otra persona, Pol tenía claro qué habría hecho:  _ follar. _

Follar hasta desgastar las ganas que le tenía y ambos se quedaran secos. Pero ya había probado lo de follar con Bruno Bergeron y no había acabado bien. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. Y aún así le seguía poniendo muchísimo, haciéndose casi imposible resistirse a la tentación.

Por eso había sido un alivio tener excusa y no volver a quedar antes de empezar las clases: Rai había decidido que todo el grupo pasara el último fin de semana de las vacaciones en su casa de Calella.

Quizás eso es lo que necesitaba, unos días fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué piensas tan profundamente?- Rai se dejó caer a su lado, haciendo que Pol diera un respingo sorprendido.- Sea lo que fuera, te tenía tan concentrado que ni te has dado cuenta de que venía hacia aquí.

Pol se giró para mirarle, Rai acababa de salir de la piscina y las gotas aún impregnaban su cuerpo. De forma distante, aún seguía pensando que su amigo era guapo y tenía mucho morbo, pero ya sin la urgencia que había sentido cuando le conoció hacía dos años.

\- Nada- respondió, ganándose una mirada incrédula- Nada de lo que quiera hablar.

\- Pues tenías cara de que es algo de lo que deberías hablar.- Rai se recostó, dejando que el sol le secara.- Y yo lo haría ahora, mientras el resto está distraído en la piscina.

Pol miró de reojo a la piscina donde Biel, Oti y Minerva charlaban tranquilamente.

\- ¿Nunca ha habido alguien que te has querido tirar pero que sabes que si lo haces vas a joder vuestra relación? ¿Alguien que te provoca un morbo brutal y querrías hacerlo una y otra vez?

\- Sí, mi tía.

Pol abrió la boca para negar que fuera similar, pero la cerró pensándoselo mejor. No es que Bruno y él fueran familia, pero dejando eso, podría servir.

\- Y te la tiraste.-constató Pol mirándole- ¿Ahora lo volverías a hacer? Si no estuvieras con Minerva, digo. Aunque terminara de joder la relación con tu madre y con ella.

Rai se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia la piscina.

\- No, creo que no.-musitó el moreno- Parte de la gracia era lo prohibido, la verdad. Eso era lo que daba morbo. Ahora no sería lo mismo y no merecería la pena joder la relación con mi madre. Ya son suficientemente raras las reuniones familiares.

Pol no pudo evitar reír entre dientes imaginando cómo debían ser las Navidades en casa de Rai. Desde luego, dignas de una obra de teatro de la Calduch. Pensar en la abuela de Bruno hizo que el rubio borrara la sonrisa de un golpe.

\- Sea quien sea, ahora mismo estás pensando en ella.-comentó Rai observándole.- O en él. Y por esa expresión, no es algo que arregles con un polvo.

Pol se quedó observando a su amigo sin saber qué hacer.

\- Es Bruno- decidió por fin, dispuesto a sacarse todo ese lio de dentro- Me lo crucé este verano ligando y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Y no, un polvo no lo arreglaría porque por ahí ya hemos pasado.

Rai se le quedó mirando con una expresión triunfal que Pol no entendía.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta en mi casa que hicimos en primero?

Pol se quedó mirando a su amigo, sin entender a qué venía el cambio de tema, pero le siguió el juego.   


\- Sí, claro, aún tengo la moto. ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

\- ¿Recuerdas que llamé un par de veces a Bruno tu ex?- Rai continuó, ignorando la pregunta de Pol.

\- Sí- Pol suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Y ya te dije que no lo somos, por mucho que te empeñaras. Que ahora sepas que en algún momento follé con él, no lo cambia.

\- Me empeñaba, porque la tensión sexual entre los dos podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero intentabas tratarle como si fuera Biel: alguien que te caía medio bien, pero tampoco demasiado. Alguien de tu pasado que no conseguías soltar, pero no era importante. –la mirada de Rai le taladró mientras hablaba. El tono de suficiencia le estaba molestando, pero Pol sabía que no podía negar sus palabras. Había tratado a Bruno exactamente así- Era una dicotomía curiosa. Bueno eso y que, durante la fiesta, fusilabas con la mirada al compañero de piso de Minerva cada vez que se acercaba a hablar con él. Como un novio celoso.

Pol se revolvió incómodo, mirando hacia la piscina para huir de la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo.

\- No era eso-negó- Vale, lo de ignorarle un poco, como ignoraba a Biel sí, pero no estaba celoso de Bruno y Etienne. Simplemente, me había follado al gabacho también y se me hacía raro que hablaran.

\- Pues tenías pinta de estar celoso, no creo que fuera eso- repitió Rai.- Parecías su ex.   


\- Bruno te lo dijo en su momento también- Pol le recordó- Si no me crees a mí, créele a él. Nunca hemos estado juntos.

El moreno suspiró, negando la cabeza con cierta condescendencia, antes de ponerse serio y levantarse, tapándole el sol y haciendo que Pol tuviera que levantar una mano para poder mirarle sin cegarse.

\- Mira Pol, me parece perfecto que no quieras contarme todo de tu vida, pero ten claro una cosa.- Rai le dijo completamente serio- Te conozco desde hace dos años y desde el primer momento puedo decir, que seáis lo que seáis Bruno y tú, no sois sólo amigos. Tú verás qué haces con ello.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Rai volvió a la piscina, dejando a Pol rumiando sus pensamientos y aún más confundido que antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si con este final me vais a matar. He estado tentada de deciros que retrasaba el traer el próximo capítulo porque el 12 no lo tengo casi avanzado pero la semana que viene hay festivos sin teletrabajo y espero que mi inspiración aguante (el confinamiento no ayuda a la creatividad). Así que en principio y si sigue todo bien nos vemos el viernes que viene :)


	11. XI. Ser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Como este capítulo es larguísimo, notas al principio y al final ;).  
> De aquí sólo una cosa. La UB (ni ninguna universidad española que yo conozca) no tiene radio, pero hagamos como que sí. Y dos, en este capítulo alternamos puntos de vista. Creo que se nota pero por si acaso.  
> Disfrutadlo :D

_**Sé filósofo... pero en medio de toda tu filosofía, sé hombre.-David Hume** _

Bruno rio haciéndole una mueca a Ángel y Sara que estaban al otro lado del cristal. Al final no sólo Ángel se había salido con la suya y arrastrado a que les acompañara a la radio, sino que había conseguido que repitieran al curso siguiente. No es que el programa tuviera mucha audiencia, pero era interesante ver cómo funcionaba una radio por dentro. A Bruno no le había llamado mucho la atención hablarle a un micrófono, por mucho que Ángel insistiera en que tenía una voz bonita. Pero estar al otro lado, observando, tenía su gracia. Era mucho más estresante-estar atento a dar paso, cambiar a los sonidos grabados y anuncios, y vuelta a los micrófonos, cumpliendo todo según lo previsto en la escaleta para no dejar la emisión sin sonido-, pero en su opinión más entretenido. No era algo que le interesara hacer para siempre, pero era de las cosas más entretenidas para las que les había liado Ángel. Atento, Bruno oyó como Ángel y Sara se despedían de su-probablemente inexistente-, audiencia. Esperando a su última palabra para cerrar los micrófonos y poner los minutos de publicidad establecidos, antes de quitarse los cascos y levantarse de la mesa de sonido.

\- Vaya cara tienes-rio Bruno, cuando sus amigos salieron del estudio, agarrando su mochila y echándosela al hombro- Estoy seguro de que te inventas la mitad de las cosas que cuentas.

\- Son anécdotas históricas que nadie va a mirar- se encogió de hombros Ángel- Tienen su parte de verdad, pero si les he dado un toque para hacerlas más interesantes, nadie se va a enterar.

\- Lo dicho- Bruno negó con la cabeza, antes de mirar a Sara- Y tú eres cómplice, vaya profe vas a ser.

\- Como si mis futuros alumnos fueran a saber de esto- Sara le sacó la lengua- Quiero dar clase en un insti, me conformo con que me hagan caso y aprendan algo.

\- El futuro de la enseñanza en este país- negó Bruno mientras salían del estudio.

\- Bruno, quiero ser profesora de la escuela pública. Suficiente voy a tener con sobrevivir a un aula hacinada y enseñarles algo- le miró Sara, encogiéndose de hombros.- Soy realista.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. –Bruno esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente triste- Mi padre se pasaba la vida echando pestes de cómo estaba todo. Y de nosotros también; que yo estuviera delante y fuera también su alumno le daba igual.

\- Las desventajas de vivir con un profe-dijo Ángel mientras salía del estudio- ¿Tú no te has planteado serlo? Estudiando como estudiamos Historia no tenemos muchas opciones.

\- No me llama nada- Bruno se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio hacia la salida-¿Tú?

\- Lo mismo hago el máster de profesorado. Me gustaría hacer excavaciones, pero hay que comer- Ángel hizo una mueca- Me lo paso bien en el club pero quiero tener un plan B.

\- Bueno, al menos tendré compañía en el máster- Sara sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el sol les dio en la cara al salir a la calle-¿Tú qué piensas hacer Bruno?

\- No sé aún si quiero hacer el doctorado o qué- Bruno hizo una mueca- De momento a ver cómo me las apaño este curso trabajando y estudiando.

\- ¿Y eso?- Ángel se frenó en la puerta- ¿Vamos ya para clase?

\- Sí, ¿no?- Sara miró el móvil- Histórica de América empieza en media hora y tardamos casi veinte minutos en llegar si vamos andando.

Los tres echaron a andar camino de la facultad sin mucha prisa, aprovechando que, después de unos días de lluvia, había vuelto a salir el sol. Pronto llegaría el invierno y ya no daría ganas de ir por la calle a menos que no quedara más remedio.

\- Bueno, no has contestado- Ángel recuperó la conversación- ¿Qué es eso de que vas a trabajar? ¿Y de qué?

\- Pues en parte es culpa tuya- sonrió Bruno.- Bueno y de mi yaya.

\- A ver, a ver- Ángel se paró en seco y se llevó las manos al pecho en un gesto dramático- Explícame eso. ¿En qué he coincidido con la gran Calduch?

Bruno se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza ante el dramatismo de su amigo antes de seguir andando.

\- Sí, tuyo. Que me liaste para la radio- Bruno rio- Se lo comenté a mi yaya de pasada y no sé qué demonios iría diciendo, pero me consiguió curro de ayudante del técnico de sonido del Romera los fines de semana. Empiezo en noviembre.

\- Pero eso es ya. Y ¿para ser técnico de verdad no necesitas un título? - preguntó Sara confusa- Creo que es un módulo superior. Desde luego, carrera no me suena.

\- Ya- Bruno sonrió de forma irónica- Pero el nepotismo y los enchufes son una tradición en esta sociedad. Y no es como si fuera a hacerlo yo solo y me viene bien la pasta.

Sara alzó las cejas, negando con la cabeza.

\- Qué morro tienes.

\- Moralmente es bastante reprobable, pero no va a quitarme el sueño- admitió Bruno encogiéndose de hombros- Y en principio es algo que puedo compaginar con la carrera aunque, a partir de la semana que viene, se me acabó irme de fiesta con vosotros.

\- Seguro que los chicos de la discoteca esa a la que vais lloraran mucho tu perdida- ironizó Sara.

\- ¿Es eso envidia?- rio Bruno- Porque ya es la segunda vez que me pasa, pero a ti además, de poco te iba a servir por donde me muevo.

\- No, idiota- Sara le dio un golpe- Estoy bien con Biel y además ya sé que no iban a hacerme ni caso.

\- ¿Quién ha sido el otro?- preguntó Ángel- ¿Algo que nos quieras contar? ¿Algún triángulo amoroso?

A Bruno se le escapó una carcajada.

\- De verdad, tienes que dejar de montarte películas-el moreno sonrió, mirándole- No. Pol, pero es normal, el pobre estaba encerrado en el parking muerto del asco.

\- Ya, seguro que era solo eso- replicó Ángel incrédulo.

\- Paso de saber qué se te estará pasando por la cabeza- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco- Pero sea lo que sea, fijo que no.

\- Seguro- continuó el venezolano- ¿Y le has visto últimamente?

\- Cuando volví de Roma, luego no hemos vuelto a coincidir- Bruno miró a su amigo intentando averiguar a qué venía todo- Hemos estado los dos un tanto liados.

Por toda respuesta, Ángel hizo un ruido de incredulidad, pero no dijo nada. Bruno miró de reojo a Sara por si sabía algo más, pero la morena se encogió de hombros indiferente.

\- Ni idea. Le vi hace un par de semanas cuando quedé con Biel en su facultad, pero no me pareció más raro de lo normal.

\- Eso no dice mucho teniendo en cuenta que hablas de filósofos- replicó Bruno, ganándose otro empujón- Dirás que no.

\- Biel no.-contestó Sara sacándole la lengua.

\- Eso es el amor hablando.

Ángel bufó haciendo que sus amigos se giraran a mirarle, pero el venezolano sonrió sin decir nada. Bruno se encogió de hombros mirando a Sara, cambiando de tema en lo que les quedaba de camino a clase.

****

Pol aparcó la moto delante del portal de Bruno y se quedó sentado un momento mirando hacia arriba, hacia el piso donde vivían Bruno y su abuela. No veía al moreno desde su visita a la playa antes de empezar el curso-hacía más de dos meses-, y era extraño. Hacía años que no se veían todos los días ni mucho menos, pero hasta ahora, quitando esos meses en que estuvieron sin hablarse, habían conseguido coincidir una vez al mes si no más. Pero tercero de carrera parecía haberles caído encima como una losa y unido a sus trabajos- el de Bruno los fines de semana, el suyo las tardes entre semana-, no habían conseguido coincidir.

Si era sincero, Pol se había aprovechado de que Bruno andaba agobiado con aprender a compaginar estudio y trabajo y tampoco había insistido mucho con quedar-las palabras de Rai aún retumbando en su cabeza, sin saber muy bien encontrar cuál era la respuesta-, hasta que había decidido que estaba siendo ridículo y, no podía seguir evitando al moreno. Aprovechando que había salido pronto de trabajar, y decidido a no dejarlo más, mandó un whatsapp y se encaminó al Born, sin más excusa que querer saber qué era de su vida.

Aprovechando que salía una vecina, Pol se coló en el portal y subió las escaleras hasta la casa de Bruno, llamando al timbre. El rubio parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Carmina abrir la puerta en vez de a Bruno.

\- Buenas. ¿Está Bruno?- preguntó.

\- Ni un hola- se quejó Carmina sin dejarle pasar. – Saluda al menos niño, que sé que tienes modales. Te he visto usarlos.

Pol sonrió, acercándose a darle dos besos.

\- Hola Carmina.- saludó al separarse.- Tan guapa como siempre. Venía a ver a Bruno.

\- Yo tan guapa como siempre y tú tan mentiroso- la Calduch se apartó para que pasara- Pasa, he sentido la ducha pero no tardará en salir. Mientras, tendrás que hacerme compañía.

\- Ningún problema -replicó Pol caminando hasta el salón.- Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Carmina.

\- Lo dicho, eres un zalamero- la abuela de Bruno le siguió, quedándose en la puerta de la cocina- ¿Quieres algo nene?

\- No, estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro?-insistió Carmina, antes de negar con la cabeza- Bueno, tú verás. Siéntate que eres muy alto y no voy a estar todo el rato mirando para arriba. Lo que me faltaba, tener tortícolis ahora que vamos a estrenar.

Pol se sentó riéndose. Carmina Calduch no cambiaría nunca.

\- ¿Qué vas a estrenar ahora?

\- El Romancero Gitano- la Calduch se sentó enfrente de Pol- No va a ser recitar sino interpretar y…no sabes de qué te estoy hablando ¿no?

\- Ni un poquito- respondió Pol con una sonrisa de pillo- Lo que aprendí de teatro para aprobar el examen de Castellano se me olvidó tras la Selectividad.

\- Así va esta juventud- se indignó Carmina- Al menos te sonará Lorca ¿no?

\- Me quiere sonar sí- Pol se encogió de hombros- Pero a mí me sacas de la filosofía y tampoco sé mucho más. Yo soy filósofo, Carmina. Con saberla y enseñarla me vale.

\- Qué cuadriculados sois los jóvenes, pensando que lo sabéis todo y no necesitáis más- Carmina le miró fijamente, ajustándose las gafas- Escúchame bien Pol Rubio, dijiste una vez que yo era una experta en la vida. Pues esta experta te dice que tienes que ver más allá de lo que te enseñan en la facultad.

Pol alzó las manos, con cara de inocente pero tomándose la regañina de Carmina un poco a guasa, aunque intentando disimularlo. Según las historias de Bruno, la ira de la Calduch podía ser épica y no tenía ganas de comprobarlo.

\- ¿Y qué consejo tienes para darme como experta en la vida?- preguntó inocente.

Carmina le observó detenidamente de abajo a arriba, como si pudiera descubrir todos sus secretos.

\- Te voy a decir sólo una cosa. Está muy bien tener un objetivo y una meta en la vida, en tu caso la filosofía, pero recuerda que no es lo único que hay. –dijo al final mirándole a los ojos- Hay más cosas en el cielo y la tierra, Horacio, de las que han sido soñadas en tu filosofía.

\- ¿Hamlet, yaya?- la voz de Bruno al final del pasillo hizo que Pol se girara mientras Carmina se levantaba- ¿Por qué estás recitando Ham...? Ah, hola Pol.

\- Porque aquí el filósofo me ha pedido sabiduría y se la he dado.- replicó Carmina, levantándose- Otra cosa es que me haga caso o no.

\- Yaya…- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que Pol se aguantara la risa otra vez- Eres una pesada.

\- Si no quiere saber que no pregunte, Bruno- concluyó su abuela dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Negando con la cabeza, Bruno se acercó a Pol sonriendo.

\- Hola, tío.- saludó- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Ver qué es de tu vida- replicó Pol, levantando la cabeza para mirarle sin levantarse- Como no había manera de coincidir, al final he optado por venir a verte.

\- Te ha costado- sonrió Bruno, sentándose en el sillón que había dejado libre su abuela- Al final pensaba que ibas a dejarlo todo a la suerte de que nos cuadraran horarios.

\- Ya te dije que no creo en la suerte, Bruno.-replicó Pol cruzando los brazos- A la vista está.

\- Pero a tu ritmo- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco.- Eres un caso.

\- Como si no lo supieras- replicó Pol sacando del fondo del todo su mejor pose del chulito del instituto antes de relajarse.- Pero ya en serio ¿todo bien, Brunete?

Bruno rio suavemente, negando con la cabeza y haciendo que a Pol se le encogiera un poco el estómago, antes de quedarse helado. No era la primera vez que se sentía así al oír la risa- _esa risa_ \- de Bruno, pero sí la primera en que había conseguido identificar qué era y dónde – con quién- lo había sentido antes: estaba pillado.

\- Sí, tirando entre curro y los mil trabajos que tengo que entregar- se quejó Bruno- No sé cómo lo haces de normal, tío. Estoy reventado de estudiar y los findes trabajar.

\- Práctica- replicó Pol, intentando que Bruno no le notara que acababa de caerse de un puto guindo o cerezo, qué más daba. Por suerte para Pol, Bruno normalmente muy perspicaz en todo lo que tenía que ver con él, estaba agotado y prestando poca atención- Y tú sólo trabajas noches de viernes, sábado y domingos, tienes la semana y el resto del finde, tío.

\- Y estoy reventado- admitió el moreno. Pol podía ver que se estaba quedando medio dormido- He tenido que reducir también baile a un día hasta que me centre o voy a reventar.

\- Entonces mejor te dejo ¿no?- dijo Pol levantándose e ignorando las protestas del moreno- No tío, otro día que no te estés quedando sobado como un abuelo, nos vemos.

\- Perdona tío. Pero ayer domingo me acosté a las mil y…en fin- Bruno se encogió de hombros, mientras se levantaba- Pero gracias por pasarte.

Pol sonrió antes de darle un abrazo a Bruno para despedirse, sintiendo la misma sensación que hacía unos segundos al verse envuelto por el moreno. Pero pillado de verdad. Estaba jodido.

Rumiando esa sensación Pol volvió a casa, donde al entrar se encontró todo en silencio. Extrañado, Pol recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar al comedor, donde estaba su padre mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué, espiando al vecindario?- preguntó, quitándose la cazadora- Pensaba que a los jubilados os daba por ver obras.

\- Mira quién ha venido gracioso de trabajar- Alfonso se giró para mirarle, parándose en seco para observarle.

\- ¿Qué?-preguntó Pol, tras varios segundos de silencio- ¿Por qué me miras como si tuviera algo en la cara?

\- A ti te pasa algo.- replicó su padre por toda respuesta.- O te ha pasado algo desde que te fuiste esta mañana.

\- No, si ahora además vas a ser vidente.- bufó Pol, apartándose.

\- Si lo fuera, hace años que nos habría tocado la lotería- contestó Alfonso aun mirándole- Vale, vale no me digas nada. Pero a ti te pasa algo.

\- Que no me pasa nada, pesado.

\- Cuéntale eso a alguien que no te conozca, Pol- Alfonso se giró para irse- Vale que no quieras contárselo a tu padre, pero no te creas que soy tonto.

Pol se quedó parado pensando unos segundos antes de suspirar.

\- Papá- le llamó- ¿Cómo supiste que querías algo serio con Gloria?

Alfonso volvió a girarse y a mirarle detenidamente.

\- No es complicado, Pol. – Alfonso se encogió de hombros.

\- No me vaciles, joder. – Pol se enfadó, cogiendo la cazadora para irse a su cuarto- No sé para qué pregunto nada.

\- Pero déjame terminar- protestó su padre, parándole- Decía que no es complicado, una vez llegas al fondo. Una vez conseguí apartar las dudas sobre qué pensaríais Óscar y tú, aceptar que tu madre no era la única mujer en mi vida y todo el resto de ruido alrededor, al final se redujo a una pregunta. ¿Quería conocerla más? ¿Conocerla de verdad? ¿Y que ella me conociera, aún con todo lo que eso conlleva? La respuesta era y es sí, Pol. Y conocer a alguien se hace compartiendo lo bueno y lo malo.

Pol se quedó pensativo

\- ¿Y no te dio miedo que saliera mal?

\- Claro- Alfonso rio- Aún me da. Pero las partes buenas superan las malas y los miedos. Gloria y yo somos felices juntos, así que, por qué no disfrutarlo. Entiendo que tu pregunta es porque hay una chica o un chico que te hace plantearte cosas.

\- Chico- admitió Pol, antes de hacer una mueca- De hecho le conoces, Bruno.

\- ¿Tu amigo ese que vino un día?

\- Sí, el que me sacó del armario- Pol puso los ojos en blanco. Se lo había perdonado, pero seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia- Nos conocemos desde el insti, pero hasta ahora no…

Pol bufó frustrado.

\- Pero algo ha cambiado- Alfonso terminó, acercándose hasta él.

\- Si le preguntas a Rai te dirá que siempre ha estado ahí, pero no lo tengo tan claro- admitió Pol mirando a su padre.

\- Eso da igual, lo que importa ahora es lo que pienses tú- Alfonso le puso las manos sobre los hombros- ¿Sientes algo más que amistad con Bruno?

\- Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro de querer intentar nada. Somos amigos, estamos bien. ¿Por qué joderlo?

\- Esa boca- Alfonso apartó las manos- Yo sólo puedo decirte que la recompensa merece la pena. Pero tienes que decidirlo tú. Sólo tenlo claro, un Rubio nunca juega con la gente. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, Papá.

\- Anda ven aquí- Alfonso le agarró y le atrajo para darle un abrazo- Buena suerte.

Dándole las gracias, Pol se apartó del abrazo y se fue para su habitación. Tenía mucho que pensar y que tener muy claro antes de hablar con Bruno. Y trabajos y exámenes para robarle el tiempo que necesitaba para ello. No iba a ser fácil.

****

Bruno se apoyó en la pared al lado de Sara, ambos de cara a una puerta cerrada y el ruido que se oía al otro lado.

\- Ya deben estar al salir.- comentó, mirando el móvil distraído.

\- Eso parece. Hoy no ha debido enrollarse mucho la profe- Sara se encogió de hombros- Biel dice que suele enrollarse mogollón y más si es a última hora.

Bruno hizo un ruido de asentimiento sin prestar demasiada atención, más atento a la puerta que acababa de abrirse, saliendo de ella una mujer no muy alta cargada con una carpeta. Bruno alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la mirada que les lanzó la profesora, evaluándoles de un solo vistazo.

\- Joder, con la profe- murmuró- Nos acaba de fichar en un segundo.

\- Biel dice que es una tía peculiar- Sara se encogió de hombros.- Ya la tuvieron en Primero y nunca sabían con qué les iba a salir.

\- Pensaba que eso era lo normal en los profes de Filo- comentó Bruno, pensando en su padre.

\- Los míos del insti no eran así- Sara negó- Y por los comentarios de Biel no debe ser lo normal tampoco en la facultad. Mira ahí vienen.

La morena se adelantó unos pasos, poniéndose en el ángulo de visión de Biel que salía en ese momento por la puerta, seguido de sus amigos. Bruno esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Biel al ver a su novia allí. La verdad es que el chaval era adorable como un cachorrillo y cuando se juntaba con Sara, ya era dulce hasta provocar caries. Y por las bromas que les estaban haciendo el resto, sus amigos pensaban igual. Bruno se apartó de la columna en la que estaba apoyado cuando vio a una cabeza de pelo más claro empezar a apartarse del grupo.

\- Eh, Pol- llamó en voz alta por encima del ruido, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y alzara las cejas- Podrías decir hola al menos.

\- No te había visto, tío- Pol se acercó, sonriendo encantado y cambiándose el casco de brazo para darle un suave empujón- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Nos han cancelado la última hora y, como no tenía nada que hacer, he decidido acompañar a Sara- Bruno le miró fijamente, copiando inconscientemente su sonrisa- ¿Tienes prisa?

\- No, iba a comer a comer a casa antes de ponerme con la redacción que nos ha mandado la Bolaño para finales de semana-Pol amplió la sonrisa- Sigue siendo la hostia y está como una cabra. Nunca sabes por dónde te va a salir.

\- Y ese tipo de profes son tus favoritos- Bruno negó con la cabeza medio, provocando que Pol se riera- ¿Eres también su favorito?

\- No lo sé, cuando le pregunte si el año que viene puedo hacer el TFG con ella lo averiguaré- dijo Pol, con una sonrisa que desmentía sus palabras modestas.

\- La falsa modestia no te pega una mierda, tío-replicó Bruno dándole un golpe en el brazo con su hombro.

\- Pol, Bruno- la voz de Oti hizo que ambos se giraran hacia donde estaba el resto- Vamos a comer, ¿os venís?

\- Yo me voy a casa- dijo Pol antes de mirar a Bruno- ¿Te vienes? Gloria hace comida de sobra.

\- Si no les va a importar- Bruno, se encogió de hombros- Por mí vale.

\- Nos vamos-replicó Pol mirando a sus amigos.

\- Como queráis- respondió Oti, mientras se empezaban a mover- Nos vemos mañana. Adéu Bruno.

El resto del grupo también se despidió. Sara diciendo que se verían mañana en clase y que no se olvidara traerle unos apuntes que necesitaba.

\- Pasadlo bien- se despidió Rai con una sonrisa que Bruno no supo interpretar, pero que provocó que Pol bufara.

Bruno miró interrogante a su amigo cuando el grupo se hubo alejado, pero el rubio se negó a explicar qué quería decir Rai así que Bruno decidió no insistir. Había otra cosa que le preocupaba más.

\- Oye tío, yo encantado de ir a comer a tu casa, pero ¿estás seguro?-preguntó mientras se empezaban a mover hacia la salida, hombro con hombro, esquivando al resto de estudiantes- La última vez que fui allí. fue el día que te saqué del armario con tu padre.

Bruno se pasó la mano por el pelo, incómodo. Había pasado año y medio y ahora, con la distancia. era capaz de ver que lo que había hecho había sido una cagada inmensa. Era bastante humillante darse cuenta de que, a veces, se había comportado como si lo supiera todo cuando en realidad no tenía ni puta idea. Como si fuera el chulito que siempre decía que era Pol.

Pol se giró para mirarle sin dejar de caminar, su expresión pensativa, antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Supongo que al principio será raro e incómodo de cojones- admitió Pol- Pero si a ti no te da palo…hace mil de eso, Bruno. Mi padre y yo ya hablamos cuando tocó.

\- Como veas, tío. No quiero cagarla más de lo que ya lo hice en su momento- admitió el moreno con una mueca.

\- Lo que pasó, pasó- contestó Pol mientras salían del edificio.- No te rayes más.

Bruno asintió, aún incómodo, pero intentando ignorarlo. La moto de Pol estaba aparcada justo delante de la puerta de la facultad, junto con otro montón de motos. El rubio levantó el asiento y sacó otro casco, ya familiar, pasándoselo a Bruno.

\- Al final te quedaste con el casco de sobra- comentó, mientras se lo ponía. No tenía la soltura que tenía Pol, pero ya lo hacía mucho más rápido que la primera vez que montó en moto con él.

\- Rai me lo regaló –admitió el rubio.- Dijo que le sobraba y conociéndole, será verdad. No sabes la de motos y coches que tienen.

\- Lo que tiene ser rico- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Dice el que vive en un pisazo del Born con libros del suelo al techo- rio Pol, subiéndose a la moto.

\- Irás a comparar con una mansión- se quejó Bruno, poniéndose detrás y agarrándose- Y además es de mi yaya, no mío.

Pol rio sin decir nada más, mientras arrancaba la moto y se ponían rumbo a su casa. Bruno se agarró con la confianza que daba que no fuera la primera vez. La distancia entre ellos, no la suficiente para que Bruno no pudiera, una vez más, constatar que lo suyo con Pol Rubio no tenía ningún tipo de remedio. El moreno tenía ya asumido que no tenía solución, pero en parte, le molestaba esa sensación de ser una especie de heroína suspirante esperando que le hicieran caso. Como esas idiotas de obras clásicas cuyas frases recitaba su abuela cuando quería malmeter.

Unos minutos más tarde, Pol aparcaba delante de un portal que hacía año y medio que Bruno no veía. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con el padre de Pol- veía venir que la situación iba a ser tan incómoda o más de lo que había dicho su amigo-, pero si el chulito no tenía ningún problema no iba a ser él quien pusiera pegas. Bruno se levantó de la moto y se quitó el casco, alcanzándoselo a su amigo.

\- Sujétalo, cuando no voy a volver a salir prefiero subirlos a casa.- explicó Pol, mientras le ponía el candado a la moto.- Debería hacerlo también en la uni, pero casi siempre me olvido del que no uso.

Bruno se colocó el casco bajo el brazo, mientras seguía a Pol camino del portal. El rubio abrió la puerta con soltura y ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta alcanzar el piso. Bruno reprimió las ganas de moverse incómodo, mientras su amigo abría la puerta de su casa y saludaba.

\- ¿Papá?- preguntó Pol, mientras hacía que Bruno entrara y cerraba la puerta- Qué raro. No me dijo nada de que no fuera a estar. ¿Papá?

\- Ya, ya- se oyó una puerta abrirse y Alfonso asomó secándose las manos- Que estaba en el baño, Pol.

\- Y yo que sé si no contestas- protestó su hijo.- Se queda Bruno a comer.

Alfonso se acercó con la toalla aún en las manos, mirando fijamente a Bruno quien tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no moverse. La vez que había hablado con él no le había parecido que el padre de Pol impusiera lo más mínimo, pero ahora siendo observado tan detenidamente y con el recuerdo de su última conversación ocupando todos sus pensamientos, tenía que admitir que no estaba cómodo.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí- dijo Alfonso, por todo saludo- Y me hubiera venido bien, Pol no me ayuda ni a sujetar un mísero cuadro.

\- Papá- Pol puso los ojos en blanco.- No intentes liar a la gente según entra.

\- He visto a este chico una vez y ya me ha ayudado a poner cosas más que tú Pol.- respondió Alfonso, dándole con la toalla.

\- Eh- se quejó Pol.-Te recuerdo que esta casa es de Gloria y tampoco puedes cambiarla a tu antojo. Por cierto ¿dónde está?

\- Esta tarde tiene claustro, ya sabes, hay que poner las notas- respondió Alfonso con tono de orgullo.- De hecho yo me voy a comer con ella, pero te he dejado uno de sus tuppers. ¿Tendréis bastante?

\- Sabes que hace comida de sobra. Y si no saco otro. Sé usar un microondas, papá.

\- Sí, cualquiera lo diría con cómo lo dejas cuando te calientas el café por la mañana.

Bruno siguió toda la conversación, disimulando una sonrisa. Esta faceta de Pol era completamente desconocida para él y la verdad es que estaba siendo bastante divertida. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Pol y su padre no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero o bien se había equivocado-una cosa más en que se equivocaba con respecto a Pol-, o las cosas habían cambiado desde que estaban en el instituto. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba siendo bastante entretenido de ver.

\- Pero pasad para dentro- dijo Alfonso, haciéndoles un gesto- Dejad los cascos por ahí y organizaros. Yo me voy en un momento.

Alfonso se volvió a meter en una de las habitaciones, mientras Pol negaba con la cabeza suspirando.

\- Pensaba que no te llevabas bien con tu padre, tío- admitió Bruno.

\- En el instituto era así- respondió Pol, mientras guiaba al moreno por el pasillo hasta su habitación- Pero las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Los dos hemos cambiado. Es otra persona desde que está con Gloria.

\- Mi abuela diría algo de que el amor lo cambia todo- dijo Bruno observando con curiosidad el cuarto de Pol- Pero ya sabes lo dramática que es. ¿Dónde dejo esto?

\- Donde quieras. Ya lo colocaré luego- respondió Pol, dejando el suyo sobre una cómoda.- No, espera, mejor dámelo que los ponga juntos o se me olvidará mañana.

Bruno se lo alcanzó y miró alrededor sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

\- Nada mal chulito- dijo sonriendo- No te puedes quejar.

\- La verdad es que no- admitió Pol, moviéndose para sentarse en su cama.- Pero a la vez tengo ganas de irme de aquí. No estoy mal, pero lo que hablábamos un día, necesito mi espacio. Lástima no tener quién me pague la habitación.

\- A mí al final no te creas que me van a pagar tanto- replicó Bruno, cogiendo la silla del escritorio y sentándose frente a él- Mi madre se ha enterado de que aparte de los findes como hasta ahora, voy a trabajar todas las Navidades en el Romera y ha dicho que ella pondrá el dinero que me falte para el alquiler. En qué momento le dije a mi abuela qué hacía en la radio.

\- Encima te quejarás de que te enchufen- rio Pol.- Aunque trabajar con tu abuela no sé si es bueno o malo.

\- Yo tampoco lo tengo claro -admitió Bruno recostándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos.- Ya te contaré si llego a alguna conclusión.

\- Pero si trabajas las Navidades no vas a poder salir a celebrar. Qué putada tío.

\- Otro como Sara y Ángel- negó Bruno con la cabeza.- Ni que me pasara todos los días de fiesta ligando. Me preocupa más que me dé tiempo a estudiar y entregar los trabajos.

\- Si no te pasas el día ligando será porque no quieras, cabrón - replicó Pol, mirándole de arriba a abajo

Bruno alzó las cejas y descruzó los brazos ante el tono de Pol.

\- Pol…-el moreno le advirtió, aunque sin tener muy claro si quería que parara o no.

\- Va, ven aquí- el rubio le sonrió de esa forma que a Bruno le provocaba un escalofrío. Esa sonrisa adictiva del chulito de Pol Rubio a la que nunca era capaz de negarse.

\- Tío. ¿Qué haces?-negó sin levantarse de la silla- Por aquí ya hemos pasado y la cagamos.

Pol abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento oyeron la voz de Alfonso por el pasillo.

\- ¡Chicos!- dijo abriendo la puerta. Alfonso miró de uno a otro con cara de extrañado, que Bruno no supo bien cómo interpretar. Como si esperara una cosa distinta de lo que se había encontrado.

\- ¿Sí, Papá?- preguntó Po,l haciendo que Alfonso le mirara sólo a él- ¿Te vas ya?

\- Sí- Alfonso abrió un poco más la puerta- He sacado otro tupper. Tendréis que descongelarlo, pero habrá de sobra para los dos. El claustro de Gloria empieza a las cinco así que estaré aquí para entonces.

\- Vale, pásalo bien-contestó Pol sonriendo.

\- Dale recuerdos a Gloria- dijo Bruno, mirándole-Imagino que aún se acuerda de mí.

\- Gloria no se olvida de ninguno de sus alumnos- replicó Alfonso con voz orgullosa- ¿Bruno…?

\- Bergeron- terminó Bruno con una sonrisa de circunstancias cuando Alfonso puso cara de reconocer el apellido- Merlí era mi padre.

\- Bergeron- asintió Alfonso como si estuviera memorizándolo, solo un asentimiento dando cuenta de que había oído el resto de la frase- Vale, le doy recuerdos. Lo dicho, que vaya bien chicos.

\- Adiós Papá- le despidió Pol, mientras Alfonso se iba por el pasillo.

El rubio esperó a oír la puerta de la calle cerrarse antes de volver a mirar a Bruno, quién le observaba fijamente.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día en la playa antes de que empezáramos la uni?- preguntó Pol tras unos segundos, descolocando completamente a Bruno- El día que brindamos tú con cerezas y yo con una cerveza.

\- Sí, claro- contestó Bruno, completamente confundido. Como si pudiera olvidar algo relacionado con Pol.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de que estábamos predestinados a estar juntos?-preguntó Pol suavemente mirándole, evaluando su reacción.

\- Hostia sí. Qué imbécil podía llegar a ser - Bruno se puso una mano delante de los ojos, frotándose la cara ante la vergüenza de recordar lo seguro que había estado y la hostia que vino después.- Vaya cagada importante. Ahí el chulito fui yo y no tú.

\- Chulito fuiste un rato y te pasaste- Pol se levantó acercándose a dónde estaba Bruno, quien se quitó la mano de la cara para observarle-Pero ya no tengo tan claro que te equivocaras. Aunque sí que te adelantaste un huevo.

Bruno se irguió en la silla. Estar sentado le obligaba a mirarle desde abajo, lo que era extraño, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Bruno en ese momento.

\- No me jodas, chulito- Bruno le miró mortalmente serio.- No sé qué te está pasando por la cabeza, pero no vamos a volver a echar un polvo. Follas de puta madre, no lo voy a negar, pero no vamos a volver a joder esta amistad por un polvo.

\- ¿Y si te digo que no hablo sólo de follar?- replicó Pol, acercándose hasta sentarse sobre Bruno, las manos del moreno quedándose a su alrededor en el aire, como si quisiera abrazarle pero hubiera frenado el impulso con fuerza de voluntad.- ¿Y si te digo que no he conseguido sacarte de mi cabeza desde que te vi liarte con el pavo ese en la discoteca?

\- No me jodas Pol- suplicó Bruno sin cambiar su semblante serio, bajando sus brazos hasta agarrarse con manos crispadas al asiento de la silla- Con esto no bromees, tío. No tiene ni puta gracia.

\- No es una broma- respondió Pol, tan serio como él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-¿Cuándo te he mentido yo, Brunete? No quiero sólo un polvo contigo. Ni dos ni tres. Lo quiero todo.

\- Vale, sí, joder- murmuró Bruno, rodeándole con los brazos, antes de alzarse un poco y besar a Pol.

Besar a Pol Rubio era a la vez como Bruno lo recordaba y completamente distinto. La mecánica era igual en todos los besos, y la pasión que siempre habían tenido seguía ahí, tan viva como siempre. Una fuerza avasalladora que sólo te daba ganas de pedir más y más hasta consumirte, hasta meterte dentro de Pol y clavarte en sus huesos. Todo eso seguía igual, como si no hubieran pasado dos años desde la última vez. Pero algo había cambiado; ahora había algo más. Bruno estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo cada resquicio de la boca de Pol y agarrándose a su camiseta, como para saber exactamente qué era. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí aunque no lo pudiera concretar; que entre la pasión arrolladora se mezclaban retazos de algo más delicado, más frágil. Algo que había vislumbrado aquella noche de colonias en el Montseny y que no había vuelto a ver más hasta ahora. Algo que se sentía como cuando Pol le llamaba Brunete con voz suave y que le producía una sensación en el pecho que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Algo que hizo que, en vez de que el beso fuera el principio de arrancarse la ropa y acabar en la cama de Pol follando como animales hasta desgastarse hasta el agotamiento, fuera un fin en sí mismo. Bajando poco a poco la intensidad, hasta quedarse pegados frente con frente, intentando calmar sus respiraciones.

\- Eh-susurró Pol, su aliento acariciando la nariz de Bruno y obligándole a abrir los ojos. A mirarse fijamente desde menos de un palmo de distancia- No va a ser sólo un polvo. Hay algo más, bastante más.

\- ¿Pero no quieres ponerle etiquetas?- Bruno respondió igual de suave, sus labios fruncidos en una sonrisa medio irónica- Eso me suena de algo.

\- De momento, déjame procesarlo-pidió Pol besándole suavemente, con delicadeza antes de continuar- Hay algo más, Brunete. Déjame ponerle nombre después.

Bruno suspiró, rindiéndose antes de poner sus manos en la cara de Pol y acercarle para darle otro beso tan suave como el que acababan de darse.

\- Vale, tío. Te dejaré ir a tu ritmo- dijo claudicando. Sabía perfectamente que intentar forzar a Pol no le había dado buenos resultados- Pero no voy a hacer como si nada mientras decides qué nombre ponerle.

\- No, no te estoy pidiendo eso- negó Pol.- No soy tan imbécil.

Bruno se quedó callado, bajando la mirada e intentando procesar los últimos minutos. Todo parecía irreal, como si fuera un sueño, y no podía evitar pensar que algo iba a hacer que se despertara o que demostrara que se había imaginado algo que no era verdad. Otra vez.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?-Pol le puso la mano en la mejilla, sacándole de sus pensamientos- Te has ido a otro lado.

\- Nada, que todo es tan de repente que no parece real- se encogió de hombros Bruno- En parte estoy esperando algo que me diga que he entendido mal, que me he montado una película que no era. No sería la primera vez.

\- No, no sería la primera vez- replicó Pol con una sonrisa irónica, ambos transportándose a la fiesta de Rai- Pero esta vez no te has equivocado. No, si tú también quieres.

\- Yo siempre he querido algo más- admitió Bruno, mirándole- Ha quedado muy claro en todos estos años.

\- Podrías haber cambiado de opinión- Pol se encogió de hombros. Una mueca de incomodidad en su cara, como si no quisiera pensarlo demasiado- Han pasado dos años.

\- Y aquí estamos- Bruno se encogió de hombros- No sé chulito, yo he dejado siempre las cosas muy claras. Eras tú quién decía que no éramos nada.

\- No éramos, pero en algún momento, no sé cuándo me quedé pillado- Pol esbozó una sonrisa tierna que Bruno nunca había visto dirigida a él- Resultaba que al final todos los caminos sí que llevaban a Bruno Bergeron.

Por toda respuesta Bruno volvió a juntar sus labios, perdiéndose el uno en el otro hasta que el hambre les hizo separarse e ir a calentar la comida.

***

Pol miró a Bruno mientras estudiaban. El moreno parecía relajado, o todo lo relajado que se puede estar mientras preparas trabajos y exámenes finales, pero no tenía claro si era de verdad o simplemente una pose. Es cierto que, su declaración -si es que podía llamarse así, más bien había sido soltar una bomba-, le había pillado de imprevisto, pero quitando las cautelas del moreno- que le habían sentado mal por muy comprensibles que fueran-, todo seguía prácticamente igual. No lo había esperado en el momento, con su padre apareciendo mientras terminaban de comer y Bruno desapareciendo en cuanto terminaron, pero dos semanas después tampoco podía decir que hubiera cambiado nada o casi. Sí se rozaban más, se pegaban más el uno al otro- Bruno había sido el primero en hacerlo, metiéndose en su espacio personal con su seguridad tan característica; tocándole con la confianza que da saber que es bien recibido-, pero no habían ido más allá. No, Pol no tenía claro qué pensaba que iba a ser estar con el moreno, pero desde luego no que quedarían para estudiar en casa de Bruno los dos solos y de verdad estudiaran. O al menos no el uno al otro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- la preguntó Bruno sacándole de su ensoñación, mirándole por encima de la pantalla del portátil- Llevas un buen rato mirando al infinito.

\- Nada- Pol empezó a decir antes de cambiar de opinión- Pensaba en lo poco que ha cambiado todo desde el otro día en mi casa.

\- ¿En qué sentido?- Bruno alzó las cejas, sorprendido- Porque cuando has llegado bien que nos hemos morreado. Diría que hace un par de semanas no era así.

\- Y eso es todo lo que hemos hecho. Follábamos más cuando no éramos nada y quedábamos a estudiar, Bruno.

\- Así que estás frustrado sexualmente- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa cabrona que hizo que a Pol se le bajara toda la sangre de golpe- Eso te pasa por declararte justo antes de exámenes, chulito.

\- Pero si queda un mes- se quejó Pol apoyándose sobre los apuntes.

\- Y ahora tengo trabajos que entregar, trabajo todas las navidades y todos los exámenes son en una semana a finales de enero.- replicó Bruno poniendo los ojos en blanco- O me pongo ahora en serio o no llego. Y necesito nota.

\- Quién iba a decir en el insti que a Bruno Bergeron le importaría la nota- gruñó Pol, medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- ¿El mismo que te hubiera dicho que ibas a llegar a la uni y querer ser profe de filo?- retó Bruno, mirándole seriamente.

Pol encajó la pulla con una mueca.

\- Vale, tienes razón- Pol estiró la mano para tocarle- Perdona.

Bruno suspiró, dando la vuelta a su mano para atrapar la del rubio y tirar de él.

\- Ven aquí- dijo tirando, hasta que Pol se levantó y rodeó la mesa del comedor para llegar hasta él, apoyándose al lado del portátil de Bruno- Entiendo que estés frustrado, yo también lo estoy, joder. Pero necesito terminar la mierda esta hoy, por mucho que quiera tirarme la tarde follando contigo.

El tono frustrado de Bruno, hizo que Pol se olvidara de su propio enfado y se le escapara la risa.

\- Mientras sea sólo culpa de estudiar y no de que no quieras…-dijo Pol medio de guasa, aunque no del todo.

Bruno debió notar algo en su tono porque, en vez de reírse, tiró de él hasta que Pol estuvo sentado a horcajadas sobre él. La silla crujiendo bajo el peso de los dos.

\- Tu abuela nos va a matar como nos carguemos la silla.- Pol esbozó su sonrisa de pillo mientras agarraba el respaldo de la silla, haciendo que sus brazos rodearan los hombros de Bruno- Y esto me recuerda al día de mi casa.

\- Mi abuela diría algo sarcástico y ya está, matarnos no- Bruno respondió mientras sus brazos le agarraban; las manos aferrándose a su camiseta.- Y sí, le he cogido el gusto a esta situación. Esos recuerdos son buenos.

Bruno se incorporó un poco, besándole profundamente, pero sin buscar más, sin intentar provocarle y haciendo que a Pol le diera un vuelco el corazón. Quizás, definir esto como “estar pillado”, empezaba a quedarse corto.

\- Eh- Bruno le dijo suavemente cuando se separaron, haciendo que Pol sonriera- Yo también lo quiero todo contigo, ¿eh? No empieces a rayarte ni mierdas ahora.

\- ¿Follar también?-bromeó Pol, intentando cambiar el rumbo de una conversación que estaba volviéndose más íntima de lo que había planeado.

\- El día que no quiera follar contigo, será porque estaré muerto, chulito- replicó Bruno con la seguridad de quien sabe que algo es inevitable e inamovible.

Pol no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa al oír esas palabras. Mil cosas no dichas flotando entre ambos, como el tono cariñoso con que había pronunciado ese chulito. Cosas que en algún momento deberían poner en palabras, cuando la tregua que le había pedido a Bruno terminara. Y, por una vez, a Pol no le daba repelús pensar en poner etiquetas. _Esa_ etiqueta.

En vez de seguir hablando, Bruno volvió a besarle, esta vez con fuerza, calentándole la sangre y el cuerpo y arrancándole un gemido.

\- ¿Tú no tenías que terminar el trabajo?- jadeó Pol, cuando consiguió separarse, intentando sonar socarrón sin conseguirlo.

\- Me falta revisarlo y mandarlo- respondió Bruno contra su cuello, mordisqueado y lamiendo desde la mandíbula hasta el hombro.- Puedo tomarme un descanso.

\- Menos mal- replicó Pol, antes de volver a besarle como si le fuera la vida en ello.

A trompicones, intentando despegarse lo menos posible, los dos se levantaron de la silla, separándose sólo lo justo para ir deshaciéndose de la ropa camino de la habitación de Bruno. Recorriendo con manos, labios y lengua toda la piel del otro que tenían a su alcance. Recordando su olor, su sabor, su tacto. Todos esos recuerdos que Pol pensaba que había olvidado pero estaban ahí otra vez, esperando a que redescubriera a Bruno Bergeron. Y aun así entre la vorágine, había algo más. Algo que circulaba como un río subterráneo, que no se ve pero si te fijas puede oírse, por debajo de toda el ansia y las ganas que se tenían. Porque la imagen de Bruno desabrochándole los pantalones y agachándose no era nueva. Pero nunca se había fijado en su mirada mientras se la chupaba. En ese brillo retador que escondía muchas cosas que ahora sí sabía leer.

(Y corresponder.)

Pol gimió fuerte, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que provocaba la boca de Bruno envolviéndole, hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de correrse. Pol intentó decir su nombre para avisarle, pero sólo fue capaz de emitir un gemido que-por suerte o por desgracia, no lo tenía claro-, el moreno consiguió entender. Bruno se levantó, rozando su piel contra la suya en todo el camino de vuelta hasta su boca, para besarle como si llevara sin hacerlo años en vez de solo minutos. Con la respiración entrecortada ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, besándose, acariciándose, redescubriendo cada milímetro de la piel del otro; arrancándose gemidos y suspiros de placer. Pol recorrió con la lengua el pecho de Bruno, bajando hasta su abdomen y su ingle, decidido a aprenderse de memoria cada milímetro de su piel. A ser capaz de identificarla con los ojos cerrados hasta el fin de los días.

\- Chulito- suspiró Bruno entre jadeos. Su tono de voz, una mezcla de reto y cariño que Pol no se sentía ahora capaz de desentrañar- ¿Vas a follarme de una vez?

\- Pensaba- Pol le mordió en el abdomen, juguetón- Pero no sé si debería hacerlo si me llamas así.

Bruno esbozó una sonrisa lenta. Una que le decía a Pol que el moreno era totalmente consciente de que en el fondo no le molestaba que le llamara así.

\- Es lo que eres- dijo Bruno con la respiración entrecortada- El malote del insti, el chulito. _Mi_ chulito.

¿Cómo iba a molestarle a Pol que le llamara así? No cuando lo hacía así entre ellos dos, con tanto sentimiento cargando la palabra, que era imposible tomarla como otra cosa que un apodo cariñoso.

\- Mi chulito que supuestamente iba a follarme- terminó Bruno, su sonrisa pasando a tener ese matiz cabrón que a Pol le volvía loco- A ser posible antes de que vuelva mi abuela.

Pol rio. Por supuesto que tenía que acabar retándole, porque si no, no sería Bruno Bergeron, el tío del que se había enamorado.

\- Eres un cortarollos- rio, volviendo a morderle.

\- No veo que se te haya cortado mucho el rollo- replicó Bruno mirando hacia abajo- Si vas a taladrarme el colchón, cabrón.

Entre risas, Pol volvió a subir para callarle a besos, tumbándose sobre él para que sus pieles se rozasen, provocándose gemidos de placer, volviéndose locos el uno al otro. Haciendo que el resto pasara en un carrusel de sensaciones: el frio del lubricante sobre su mano, los sonidos de placer al tocar a Bruno en su interior, la sensación del latex del condon y de introducirse dentro de Bruno. El calor, los gemidos y el cariño- el amor- que brillaba en los ojos del moreno y probablemente en los suyos, todo uniéndose en una mezcla tan fuerte como el orgasmo que le robó el aire y las fuerzas.

Pol se dejó caer, moviéndose para no aplastar al moreno, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración entrecortada. Tras unos segundos de librarse del preservativo, volvió a la cama de Bruno, acercándose a él, tocando su piel húmeda y los restos de semen de su propio orgasmo. Rozándose suavemente, lánguidos como sus cuerpos.

\- O sea que ya habías terminado el trabajo y ahí estabas dándome largas- murmuró Pol abrazado a él, incorporándose un poco para mirarle a la cara- Vaya morro tienes.

\- Realmente aún no he acabado, no está mandado- rio Bruno.- Pero era buen momento para una distracción.

\- ¿Así que soy una distracción?- Pol sonrió, haciéndose el ofendido.

\- De las mejores- Bruno se estiró, provocando que Pol también se moviera- Me parece que me voy a duchar y ver si puedo terminar el puto trabajo. ¿Te vienes?

La protesta que iba a pronunciar Pol murió en sus labios. Había que ser muy idiota para decir que no a la idea de una ducha con Bruno.

\- Vamos- dijo Pol levantándose y haciendo que Bruno se riera, antes de levantarse también.

\- Pues ya sabes el camino.

El moreno salió de la habitación con Pol detrás de él, hasta que le atrapó justo delante de la puerta del baño.

\- Brunete- murmuró contra sus labios- ¿Recuerdas el tiempo que te pedí?

Bruno hizo un sonido de asentimiento, besándole suavemente antes de separarse un poco para mirarle.

\- Te quiero- las palabras salieron más fácilmente de lo que Pol hubiera pensado, provocando una sonrisa del moreno y que le brillaran los ojos.

\- Yo también te quiero.- respondió Bruno antes de besarle con fuerza.- Vamos a la ducha antes de que nos helemos.

\- Creo que sé cómo podemos entrar en calor- Pol replicó con su sonrisa de pillo.

\- Yo también- Bruno negó con la cabeza- Tira chulito.

El moreno tiró de Pol dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, antes de volver a perderse uno en los labios del otro. Los trabajos y exámenes olvidados durante otro largo rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, ya por fin, espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena :).  
> Voy a intentar tener el siguiente capitulo para la semana que viene (como siempre, si el COVID me deja), pero admito que me está costando muchísimo escribir con esto del confinamiento y debo ir por la mitad. Creo que llegaré pero no puedo asegurarlo.


	12. XII. Ahora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como es el último capitulo tengo que agradeceros haber llegado hasta aquí y todos los comentarios. De verdad me alegrais la existencia.  
> Y, aparte, gracias especiales a tres personas. A Naru, por animarme cuando allá por Navidad dije "tengo una idea para una segunda temporada de Sapere Aude" y a Lu y a Marina, por los animos y todos los momentos de tranquilizarme cada vez que les llegaba con "por favor decidme que suenan a ellos". Sin ellas no sé si habría llegado hasta aquí, pero sé que el resultado sería distinto. Así que gracias.
> 
> Disfrutad del ultimo capítulo y no olvideis mirar la nota del final :D

**_El futuro influye en el presente tanto como el pasado-Friedrich Nietzsche_ **

\- ¡Bruno!

Sin esperar respuesta la Calduch abrió la puerta de la habitación de su nieto, parándose sólo un segundo al ver que no estaba solo en la cama.

\- ¡Bruno!¡Pol!¡Levantaos!-dijo alzando la voz, pero sin acercarse más allá de la puerta de la habitación- Venga, que se hace tarde.

\- ¿Yaya, qué coño?- Bruno alzó la cabeza parpadeando antes de emitir un quejido- ¿Por qué nos has despertado? Ni el día después de exámenes puedo dormir.

\- Eras tú quién quería hacer la mudanza hoy ¿no?- respondió la Calduch- Pues venga, que se pasa el día.

Bruno cogió el móvil de la mesilla, para mirar la hora, antes de emitir un gruñido de protesta.

\- No son ni las once, yaya.- se quejó.

\- Y ahí seguís. Toda la mañana desperdiciada- Carmina se giró para irse- Si no os oigo en un rato volveré a venir y os sacaré a rastras.

Con estas últimas palabras, la Calduch se giró y volvió a salir, dejando la puerta entre abierta. Suspirando, Bruno se giró, acurrucándose bajo el nórdico.

\- Ya puedes dejar de hacerte el dormido, es imposible que no te hayan despertado sus voces- murmuró, mirando a Pol que seguía girado hacia él con los ojos cerrados.

Una sonrisa empezó a asomar a los labios del rubio, quien abrió los ojos antes de bufar.

\- Si todos las mañanas son así, ahora entiendo por qué no me he quedado hasta ahora- se burló- Menos mal que hoy te vas al piso.

\- Calla tío- Bruno le mordió el brazo, que es lo que tenía más cerca- No es lo habitual, pero cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja...

\- ¿Tanto como para volver a venir si no nos movemos?-preguntó Pol, moviéndose para poder pasar sus manos por la piel desnuda de Bruno- Qué pregunta, claro que lo haría. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de margen?

\- No el suficiente y menos cuando aún nos la tiene jurada por no decirle nada de que estábamos juntos hasta que se dio cuenta sola.- se lamentó Bruno, antes de darle un beso- Vamos para arriba.

\- Pero si no llevábamos ni una semana- se quejó Pol levantándose y empezando a buscar su ropa- Y ¿cómo demonios lo supo?

\- Porque estabais más intensos de lo habitual- la voz de Carmina llegó del pasillo.

\- ¡Yaya, coño que nos estamos vistiendo!- protestó Bruno cerrando la puerta.

\- No tenéis nada que no haya visto, Bruno- replicó su abuela, la voz amortiguada por la puerta- A ver si vas a creer a estas alturas que a tu padre le trajo la cigüeña.

A Pol se le escapó la risa al oírlo y tuvo que parar un segundo antes de terminar de vestirse.

\- Tu abuela es un show.- dijo aún entre risas, terminando de colocarse la ropa.

\- Dime algo que yo no sepa- suspiró Bruno, acercándose a darle otro beso antes de apartarse- ¿Listo? Vamos a desayunar. Antes de que vuelva y tire la puerta o algo.

Pol volvió a reírse mientras abría la puerta.

El resto del día pasó en un ajetreo de cajas y maletas hasta que, por fin, Bruno tuvo todo en su nueva habitación.

\- Aleluya- dijo dejándose caer en la cama- El resto ya lo colocaré mañana.

\- Mañana es lunes y tenemos clase- le recordó Pol dejándose caer a su lado.- Joder estoy reventado. ¿Era necesario traer todo hoy?

\- Díselo a mi abuela- Bruno suspiró cerrando los ojos- Y aun dando gracias que no me ha hecho vaciar por completo la habitación. Ya estaba esperando que me echara directamente.

\- Porque no tienes hueco que si no…- Pol miró alrededor la nueva habitación de Bruno.

La habitación era algo más pequeña que la que tenía en casa de su abuela, pero era luminosa, cerca del metro y no demasiado lejos de dónde vivía Pol. Sabía que esto último no era algo que hubiera ido buscando Bruno cuando miraba pisos compartidos, pero desde luego ahora era muy útil.

\- Debería volverme a casa- suspiró sin moverse de la cama.

\- ¿A qué hora entras mañana?- Bruno se giró apoyándose en el rubio.

\- Nueve, no sé a quién le mola hacernos sufrir así- gruñó Pol abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza para mirarle-¿Tú?

\- Once, pero me tengo que ir ahora en un rato al teatro otra vez- Bruno hizo una mueca- Qué palo tío.

\- Así de dura es la vida del que no es rico, chaval- se rio Pol.

Por toda respuesta, Bruno le hizo un corte de mangas antes de besarle.

****

\- A Pol le está tirando los tejos un Erasmus y le ha dicho que no, que tiene novio. ¿Tú sabías algo?

A Bruno se le escapó la risa al mirar el whatsapp de Sara al terminar de trabajar el sábado. Le daba pena haberse perdido las caras de su amiga y del resto de compañeros de Pol que hubiera por allí.

\- Algo me había dicho. ¿Por?- Bruno contestó, haciéndose el tonto.

\- ¿Entonces va en serio? ¿De verdad tiene novio?- replicó Sara haciendo que Bruno alzara las cejas, aunque suponía que la idea de Pol Rubio sentando la cabeza era muy extraña para quien nunca le hubiera visto con pareja.

\- Que yo sepa sí.- contestó Bruno con un emoji encogiéndose de hombros y no respondió más a pesar de la insistencia de la morena.

No es que tuviera intención de ocultarlo- le había dejado claro a Pol desde el principio que no iba a esconderse. La simple idea le dejaba un regusto amargo, que le recordaba a sus últimos días con Nicola-, pero tampoco tenía intención de plantarse en medio del Rectorado y pregonarlo. Y Pol pensaba igual.

Así que al final, no era algo que se hubieran planteado cómo decir y los horarios terribles de ambos habían hecho que no hubiera surgido tampoco la necesidad. Ya les costaba buscar huecos para ellos dos, como para encontrar para ir a la facultad del otro.

Con una sonrisa afilada en los labios, hizo una captura de la conversación con Sara y se la mandó a Pol.

\- Te parecerá bonito

La respuesta de Pol no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿El ligar o que te haya preguntado? Los erasmus vienen a lo que vienen y ya sabes que soy irresistible, tío- Bruno casi podía ver la expresión de chulito que debía de tener- ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- Nada, lo que has visto y luego me he hecho el loco- replicó Bruno, ganándose como reacción un montón de emojis riendo.

\- Qué cabrón eres. Espera un segundo.

Bruno se quedó mirando la pantalla y al instante apareció una llamada de Pol.

\- Mejor- de fondo se oía algo de música amortiguada, como si Pol estuviera fuera de un local- Pues eso, que eres un cabrón.

\- Bien que lo sabes- Bruno terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del Romera- Tiro ya para casa. ¿te vienes luego?

\- Vale, pero vente un rato, acabamos de empezar y la idea es alargarlo- replicó Pol.

\- Pero ¿vosotros no ibais de tranquis hoy?

\- Sí, pero al final uno de la clase montaba fiesta. Va, vente.

Bruno se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Estaba cansado, al día siguiente volvía a trabajar por la noche y debería empezar a ponerse con los apuntes que llevaba ignorando desde que había empezado el segundo cuatrimestre. Pero ya ni se acordaba de lo que era salir un sábado y la idea era bastante tentadora. Estaba pensando ser responsable y decir que no, cuando la siguiente frase de Pol mandó todas sus buenas intenciones a la mierda:

\- Va, venga. Que esta semana no te he visto y me apetece bailar contigo.

Bruno solía tener mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero la idea de bailar rozando a Pol hasta que no pasara el aire, habría hecho caer hasta a un santo. Y Bruno era de todo menos un santo. Suspirando, se dirigió hacia el metro.

\- Joder, vale. Voy. Dame media hora.

\- Ya sabía yo.- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco. A veces daban ganas de mandar a Pol a paseo. De repente se empezaron a oír voces al otro lado- Así te presento a mis amigos.

Una sonrisa cabrona apareció en los labios de Bruno, el resto debía de haber aparecido y ya imaginaba qué se le estaba ocurriendo al rubio.

\- Qué cabrón. Venga hecho.- rio, sabiendo que Pol entendería que se refería al plan.- Mándame la ubicación.

\- Voy. Ahora nos vemos.

Sonriendo Bruno colgó. Sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada al leer el nuevo whatsapp de Sara.

\- Hostia, que sí es verdad. Acabamos de pillarle hablando con él. Y dice que ahora viene. ¿Tú dónde andas?

\- Acabo de salir del Romera y estoy entrando en el metro. ¿Por?

\- Vente. Estamos de fiesta en casa de un compañero de estos. Así le conoces tú también.

Bruno se empezó a reír, haciendo que la poca gente que había en el andén le mirara con curiosidad. Sara iba a matarle cuando se descubriera todo.

\- No sé, tía.

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad por ver cómo se comporta Pol con novio?

Pues la verdad es que sí tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no por la razón que Sara pensaba.

\- Un poco- admitió-. Bueno, me paso un rato corto. Pásame la dirección.

Sara lo celebró, haciendo que Bruno sonriera negando con la cabeza. Le iba a matar, seguro. El viaje se le dio un poco mal pero aun así no tardó mucho en llegar al piso de la fiesta. Colándose en el portal que estaba abierto, Bruno subió hasta el piso y llamó a la puerta, en que un chico se asomó a abrirle.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó el chico al no reconocerle.

\- Me ha invitado Pol- la cara del anfitrión mostró reconocimiento- Soy su novio.

\- Ah, encantado- le dejó entrar- Me ha parecido verle en la cocina al venir a abrir.

El chico le señaló una puerta y le deseó que lo pasara bien antes de desaparecer hacia el interior dónde se oía ruido y música. Bruno se asomó a la puerta que le habían indicado y allí estaba Pol sacando cervezas de la nevera y apilándolas en la encimera.

\- Eh- saludó- ¿No son muchas para ti?

Pol se giró con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Has llegado en el mejor momento- dijo Pol acercándose y dándole un beso rápido- Ayúdame con esto, el resto está en la azotea.

\- Tú lo que querías es alguien que te ayudara a cargar- rio Bruno, dándole otro beso antes de empezar a agarrar tercios- Espero que uno sea para mí.

\- Claro- Pol contó un segundo antes de sacar otra botella- Ya están todas. Sara nos ha dicho que te había avisado.

\- Así que no se extrañaran al verme- Bruno se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

\- ¿Vemos lo que tardan en darse cuenta ellos solos?- preguntó Pol con cara de pillo.- Nos comportamos normal, pero sin morrearnos, a ver quién cae antes.

Bruno se echó a reír.

\- Nos van a matar- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa afilada- Pero me parece genial. ¿Quién crees que lo descubrirá antes. Yo digo que Sara.

\- Rai, y no creo que tarde demasiado- ante la mirada inquisitiva de Bruno, Pol elaboró- Es una larga historia tío, pero me pilló cuando estaba rayadísimo contigo, antes de admitir que estaba pillado.

\- Y algo siempre se ha olido- concluyó Bruno- Pues eso Sara o Rai. ¿Nos jugamos algo?

\- ¿Una mamada?

Bruno se inclinó y le mordió la boca, besándole con fuerza pero rápido, para evitar que se les fuera de las manos.

\- Hecho.-dijo al separarse mirándole a los ojos.- Vamos ¿no?

\- Ve, ahora voy yo- replicó Pol- Dame un segundo, cabrón.

Con una sonrisa afilada, Bruno le miró un segundo antes de coger varios botellines y dirigirse hacia el fondo de la casa, siguiendo la música. Al final del salón había una puerta de cristal abierta que daba fuera y allí, entre la música y alguna gente bailando, Bruno observó al fondo un sofá y unas sillas dónde estaban Sara y los amigos de Pol. La morena fue la primera en verle llegar y se levantó a ayudarle a dejar las cervezas sin tirar ninguna.

\- Bruno, ¿cuándo has llegado?- preguntó tras soltar las cervezas y darle dos besos.

\- Ahora mismo- respondió Bruno, soltando el resto y sentándose en uno de los huecos libres que quedaban- Me he encontrado a Pol en la cocina y me ha pedido que os traiga esto. Ahora trae él el resto.

El resto le saludó cogiendo los botellines y dejando a Bruno hablando tranquilamente con su amiga, que se había sentado entre él y Biel.

\- Lo mismo ha ido a buscarle- dijo Sara en voz no muy alta, no queriendo que el resto interrumpiera la conversación que habían vuelto a reanudar.

\- ¿Pol?

\- Sí, su novio aún no ha llegado- Sara se encogió de hombros- Si no le hubiera oído hablando con él y tú no me hubieras confirmado que lo sabías habría pensado que es mentira. Sus amigos no sabían nada.

\- Pol no se inventaría algo así- Bruno se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué no me inventaría?- preguntó Pol apareciendo por el otro lado de Bruno y dejando las botellas que faltaban- Apretaos y hacedme hueco, que me siente.

Bruno se acercó a Sara y ella a Biel, dejando el suficiente espacio para que entrara Pol, aunque fuera pegado a Bruno. Y el moreno no se iba a quejar. Sonriéndole, Bruno se giró para coger su cerveza y darle un trago.

\- Lo de que tienes novio- explicó.

\- Aah, ya, que no se lo creen- Pol rio mirando a Bruno, antes de girarse hacia el resto- Pensad lo que queráis, pero es verdad.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegas ahora Bruno?- interrumpió Oti con curiosidad.

\- Salgo ahora de trabajar- contestó Bruno, recostándose en el sofá. La cerveza apoyada sobre la pierna pegada a Pol.

\- ¿De qué trabajás?-preguntó Minerva interesada.

\- De ayudante de sonido en el Romera-Bruno le dio un trago a la cerveza- Son solo los findes. Así que ya ni me acuerdo de lo que es salir ni creo que aguante demasiado.

\- Quédate al menos hasta que aparezca el novio de Pol- pidió Oti, inclinándose desde el otro lado de la mesita para mirarle- ¿Tú sabías algo?

Bruno volvió a beber para disimular la sonrisa, girando la cabeza un poco para mirar a Pol, quien seguía la conversación pegado a él sin dejar ni un milímetro de espacio.

\- Algo me había dicho sí- contestó sin dejar de mirar a Pol quién también sonrió bebiendo de su cerveza.

\- ¿Va a tardar mucho en venir, Pol?.- preguntó Biel. al mismo tiempo que Sara bufó indignada y le pegó un empujón a Bruno, volcándole sobre Pol y haciendo que su cerveza salpicara un poco.

\- ¡Idiota!-dijo la morena enfadada, provocando las risas de Bruno y Pol y la confusión de casi todos.

\- Su novio ya está aquí- replicó Rai, atrayendo todas las miradas que se habían fijado en la extraña reacción de Sara- ¿Verdad Pol?

Pol por toda respuesta guiñó un ojo a Rai, antes de dar un beso rápido a Bruno mientras el moreno volvía a sentarse.

\- No te enfades con él. He sido yo.- dijo entre risas- Pero sí, Bruno es mi novio.

\- ¿Por qué no habíais dicho nada?- preguntó Oti con expresión dolida, imitada por Sara quién parecía enfadada.

\- ¿No ha surgido?- Bruno se encogió de hombros mirando a Pol, quién hizo el mismo gesto- No sé. No hemos coincidido y tampoco llevamos tanto. No es como si fuéramos a poner carteles o algo.

Bruno sabía que su respuesta no había apaciguado del todo a Sara pero, de momento, no iba a dar más detalles. El moreno no era muy dado a hablar de su vida y sabía que en eso Pol estaba de acuerdo. La conversación tiró hacia otros cauces y Bruno estaba distraído cuando notó unos labios en su oreja.

\- ¿Al final quién ha ganado la apuesta, Brunete?- murmuró Pol contra él. Bruno suspiró, girando la cabeza un poco para verle.

\- Ni idea. ¿Empate?-preguntó, antes de esbozar una sonrisa afilada- No creo que te parezca mala solución.

Pol rio bajito, mirándole fijamente mientras una sonrisa tonta asomaba a sus labios. El ruido de la cámara de un móvil les sacó de la burbuja e hizo que ambos se giraran. Sara sonrió desde dónde se había movido sin que se dieran cuenta, con el móvil aún levantado.

\- Ángel también tiene que enterarse y sin pruebas no me va a creer.- dijo la morena con aire triunfal- Si quieres dormir mañana yo que tú le quitaría el sonido al móvil.

Bruno suprimió un gruñido. Si esa era toda la venganza de la morena tampoco iba a quejarse.

\- Si es que dormimos. Al fin y al cabo hay que cobrar una apuesta- murmuró la voz de Pol a su lado, haciendo que volviera a girarse para mirarle.

No, no iba a quejarse ni un poquito.

***

\- No me jodas, Pol.

Pol apretó la mandíbula, mirando hacia el mar y enterrando las manos en la arena. No tenía ningunas ganas de discutir con Bruno, pero parecía que iba a ser inevitable. No era lo que había pensado cuando le dijo de, una vez más, ir a celebrar el comienzo del curso universitario- el último-, en la playa, pero el comentario de los planes para el día siguiente habían descolocado y enfadado al rubio.

\- Que no Bruno, que no tengo ningunas ganas de ver a Tània.- replicó fulminándole con la mirada- Y tú no tendrías que haber organizado planes sin preguntarme antes.

\- Le dije que no sabía si podías- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco- Así que si quieres puedes no ir. Pero es el estreno de la obra de mi abuela, yo no trabajo y nos ha dado entradas. Estaría bien que vinieras en vez de escaquearte.

El _otra vez_ que Bruno no había pronunciado se oyó alto y claro en la playa.

\- Tío, me apetece tirando a poco ir al estreno de tu abuela, pero bueno- siguió- Pero joder ¿encima ver a Tània?

Bruno bufó, antes de girarse para mirarle. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban que Pol no era el único que se estaba enfadando por momentos, aunque el moreno de momento conseguía guardar las formas.

\- De lo primero, no vas a poder escaquearte siempre. A la Calduch le hace ilusión que vayas- Pol sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento al pensar en la abuela de Bruno, pero habría otras oportunidades- Y de lo segundo, me daban dos entradas más. Tània está con Marc y fijo que a Marc, que _está estudiando para ser actor_ , le hace ilusión.

\- ¿Marc? ¿Qué Marc? ¿Vilaseca? ¿Tània está con él?- preguntó Pol confundido.

Bruno puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera algo que Pol tuviera que saber.

\- Sí, desde hace meses. Si no me cambiaras la conversación cada vez que digo algo de Tània, lo sabrías.- replicó Bruno con desdén, su tono haciendo enfadar aún más a Pol.

\- Pff, tío es que es un palo. Lo hice fatal con Tània y ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo no tengo ganas de volverlo a sacar.

\- Pues no lo saques, aunque si piensas así es por algo- replicó Bruno, con tono de estar quedándose sin paciencia- Pero Tània es mi mejor amiga desde que empezamos el insti, no voy a dejar de verla ni de hacer planes con ella. Y a veces, esos planes te van a incluir a ti.

\- ¿Y no puedes hacerlo por separado?- preguntó Pol, medio en broma medio en serio.

\- No- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco.- Eres mi novio, joder. Hay cosas que voy a querer hacer con los dos a la vez. No voy a repetirlas sólo porque tú no quieras comportarte como el puto adulto que eres y afrontar que en algún momento la cagaste.

\- Eh. Eh, tranquilidad- Pol endureció su tono de voz, completamente enfadado con las últimas palabras de Bruno- Que no quiera verla no significa que no sea un adulto.

\- Claramente lo estás demostrando- ironizó Bruno.

\- Bruno, no me toques los cojones.

\- No me los toques tú a mí- replicó el moreno, sosteniéndole la mirada.- No me has dado ninguna razón buena para no ir aparte de no querer enfrentarte a tu pasado.

\- ¿No es suficiente?- retó Pol- El pasado, pasado está. No voy a desenterrarlo ahora. Está bien como está.

\- Mira tío, déjate de gilipolleces. – Bruno negó con la cabeza- Esta llevas años contándomela y, nunca me la he creído.

\- A la vista estaba, que no eras capaz de aceptarlo si no te interesaba.-replicó el rubio pensando en todas las veces que Bruno había intentado resucitar la historia que tenían, provocándole.

Según lo dijo Pol se mordió la lengua, consciente de que, sin llegar al punto de la noche de la fiesta de Rai, se había pasado. El moreno debía pensar igual porque, sin decir nada más, se levantó.

\- No sé si todos los filósofos son así de gilipollas, o sólo el que me han tocado a mí en suerte. –replicó Bruno mirándole seriamente- Pero ya vale, Pol. No eres el Pol Rubio del instituto, demuéstralo. Hasta mi padre sabía que los actos tienen consecuencias y aprendió afrontarlos.

Pol inspiró con fuerza al oír a Bruno mencionar a su padre. Era extremadamente raro que mencionara a Merlí.

\- ¿Y si él pudo, tú no vas a poder?- Bruno suspiró negando con la cabeza, rindiéndose- Mira, haz lo que te dé la puta gana. Quizás esta es la vez que el alumno no es capaz de superar al maestro.

Con esas palabras, Bruno empezó a andar camino de la acera ignorando a Pol que se quedó sentando en la arena, mirándole marchar.

Pol se quedó en la playa un rato más, viendo las olas llegar a la orilla y el sol ponerse, intentando controlar su enfado y poner en orden sus ideas. El enfado por la encerrona y medio ultimátum de Bruno, luchando contra la evidencia de que, en el caso de Tània, el moreno tenía razón. Lo fácil sería seguir ignorándola, pero ya le había dejado claro Bruno que iba a ser imposible hacerlo por completo. Y más si la rubia estaba saliendo con Marc, con el que Pol _sí_ quería seguir manteniendo contacto, aunque fuera poco.

Dándole vueltas a todo, Pol suspiró y se levantó de la playa. No iba a llegar a ninguna conclusión en ese momento y no pintaba nada allí. Aun dándole vueltas se dirigió a casa.

Al llegar se encontró a su padre con una chaqueta, preparado para salir

\- ¿A dónde vas tan elegante?- se burló.- ¿Y Glòria?

\- Terminando de prepararse. Nos vamos al Auditori- Alfonso puso los ojos en blanco antes de bajar un poco la voz- Quiere ver un concierto de no sé qué músico ruso. La música clásica y yo nos llevamos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué vas?-preguntó Pol curioso- Si tras todo este tiempo sigue sin gustarte.

\- Ni me gusta ni me disgusta- Alfonso se encogió de hombros-Pero a ella le gusta y pasar un par de horas sentando oyendo no me va a matar. Y ella también hace cosas que no le interesan porque a mí me gustan. Si no te has dado cuenta ya te tocará, pero toda relación tiene cosas así.

\- ¿Aguantar cosas que no te gustan?´-preguntó Pol burlón

\- Bueno también. Pero me refería a llegar a un compromiso.

Pol se quedó mirándole, rumiando sus palabras y las de Bruno de esa tarde. Hacía años, cuando se fueron a vivir con Glòria, recordaba haber tenido una conversación similar con Alfonso, reacio a ir a sitios dónde según él, no pintaba nada. En ese momento, aparte del enfado ante la terquedad de su padre, no le había dado ninguna importancia, pero ahora la cosa había cambiado.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- su padre le observó, suspicaz- ¿Tú no habías quedado con Bruno?

\- Sí, pero ya he vuelto- contestó Pol, encogiéndose de hombros y simulando una despreocupación que no sentía- Tenía lío.

Alfonso le miró sin estar nada convencido, pero justo en ese momento salió Glòria de la habitación.

\- Ya estoy- anunció sonriendo a Alfonso antes de mirar a Pol- ¡Qué pronto has venido! ¿No te quedabas hoy con Bruno?

\- Parece ser que tenía lío- dijo Alfonso, escéptico.

\- Sí, tenía lío- dijo Pol a la defensiva- ¿Y vosotros no vais a llegar tarde?

Alfonso se quedó observándole, dejando claro que sabía que le estaba mintiendo, antes de mirar el reloj y ver, que sí, tenían que salir ya.

\- Adiós, pasadlo bien- se despidió Pol, sonriendo hasta que se cerró la puerta.

Una vez solo suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se tiró a la cama y se puso a mirar al techo. No tenía ningunas ganas de dar su brazo a torcer, no así, pero suponía que al menos en parte tenía que hacer algo. Y Bruno podía haberle hecho una emboscada, pero Pol se había pasado muchísimo con su último comentario, así que suponía que le tocaba hacerlo a él. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, sacó el móvil y abrió el whatsapp.

\- Me he pasado tres pueblos.- dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Como poco- fue la réplica al cabo de los minutos, dejándole claro a Pol que Bruno seguía enfadado.

\- Lo siento, no tendría que haberte dicho eso- Pol escribió frunciendo el ceño.

Pol se quedó mirando la pantalla unos segundos, sin recibir respuesta, hasta que apareció el siguiente mensaje.

\- No, no tendrías que haberlo dicho-el mensaje sonó cortante, haciendo que Pol tragara saliva y empezara a preguntarse hasta qué punto la había cagado.

\- Bruno…

\- ¿Qué?

\- De verdad lo siento- Pol tecleó, agobiándose.

\- Espera, que te llamo.

El teléfono tardó dos segundos en sonar, y Pol lo descolgó temblándole un poco la mano.

\- Bruno.

\- Tío, no puedes sacarme esa mierda cada vez que tengamos una bronca- la voz cansada y hostil de Bruno sonó al otro lado.- Supongo que tengo que dar gracias que no hayas repetido lo de que mi padre se avergonzaría de mí.

Pol se tapó los ojos con una mano, sabía que se había pasado, pero no había sido consciente de cuánto le había dolido a Bruno.

\- No pienso hacerlo y sabes que Merlí no se avergonzaría de ti- suspiró Pol- De verdad, Brunete, lo siento mucho.

\- De acuerdo, gracias- la voz de Bruno seguía sin sonar muy convencida, pero ya al menos no sonaba enfadada.- Y yo siento haberte soltado los planes de golpe, pero no me ha dado más margen la Calduch.

\- No me creo que no te hubiera dicho antes qué día estrenaba. Es cierto que no habría reaccionado mucho mejor si me hubieras dado más tiempo- admitió Pol-. Pero al menos podría habérmelo pensado. No me gusta que me acorralen, Bruno.

\- Ya, pero es que si no, no te mueves-replicó su novio.

\- Y si no me muevo ¿qué?- Pol inspiró intentando tranquilizarse y no volver a discutir.- Al menos la próxima vez cuando me digas algo, dame tiempo para pensarlo y decidir por mí mismo.

\- Vale, tienes toda la razón. – Bruno suspiró- Perdona.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono, arrancándose unas risas apagadas. Pol tenía la sensación no de que todo estuviera arreglado completamente, pero sí de que el escollo había sido superado. Que habían conseguido pasar su primera pelea, no sin heridas, pero sí con la posibilidad de curarlas.

\- Oye Bruno,- dijo Pol al cabo de unos segundos tranquilos de oír sus respiraciones. Al otro lado del teléfono le respondió un sonido interrogante- ¿Y el plan para el estreno cuál es?

\- La obra empieza a las 20, así que mi idea era ir directamente allí y tomar algo con Tània y Marc, tras la función. ¿Por?-respondió Bruno.

Pol inspiró y soltó el aire poco a poco, intentando llegar a un punto intermedio entre lo que quería él y lo que quería Bruno.

\- Supongo, que con Tània y Marc has quedado como cinco o diez minutos antes de que empiece ¿no?- preguntó. mientras hacía cuentas.

\- Sí, por ahí.- la voz de Bruno era tranquila y sin casi inflexiones, intentando no mostrar qué estaba pensando su dueño- ¿Vas a venirte?

\- A la obra sí, pero después me voy. No tengo ganas de cena de parejitas o similar. Al menos de momento- ofreció Pol, en tensión, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Pol oyó una exhalación al otro lado, como cuando te relajas y sueltas todo el aire de golpe.

\- Me parece bien- respondió Bruno tranquilo.- Oye, Pol ¿te pasas por aquí antes y hablamos?

\- ¿Antes? ¿No ahora?- preguntó Pol, una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

\- Si quieres ahora también- respondió Bruno- Pero…

\- Sí, yo también creo que mejor mañana- cortó Pol. Se sentía demasiado abierto, demasiado a flor de piel, para tener otra conversación emocional, por mucho que les hiciera falta para cerrarlo del todo.- ¿A qué hora me paso?

\- Vente a comer- ofreció Bruno.- Así tenemos tiempo de sobra.

\- Vale, pues mañana ya hablamos- concluyó Pol- Eh, te quiero mucho Brunete.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho, chulito. Nos vemos mañana.

Pol colgó, con la sensación de tener menos peso sobre los hombros que cuando había entrado en casa.

**

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí, señor Rubio?- preguntó Bolaño mirándole desde el otro lado de la mesa.- Aún no he mandado nada, así que no puede venir a quejarse de las notas.

\- Vengo a decirle que quiero hacer el TFG con usted.

La Bolaño se le quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, los codos apoyados en la mesa y las yemas de las manos tocándose entre sí, antes de girarse y sacar una taza y un termo. El olor a café caliente envolvió la habitación.

\- No se preocupe, no le he echado nada- comentó la profesora, mientras cerraba el termo- Ni siquiera azúcar o leche, así es negro como mi alma.

Pol se aguantó la sonrisa.

\- Si no me equivoco, ya han informado de los tutores de este año ¿no?-continuó la Bolaño- Y habrá visto que mi nombre no está entre ellos. ¿Qué le hace pensar que quiero tutorizar un Trabajo de Fin de Grado cuando este año he conseguido librarme de ese dudoso honor?

\- Que soy su alumno favorito y que tengo una oferta que le puede interesar.

María Bolaño se recostó en su silla mirándole.

\- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que va a hacerme una oferta tan interesante?-replicó- Porque lo único que me parece interesante ahora sería o ser rica para no tener que dar clase a imbéciles o que, de repente, sus compañeros descubrieran su capacidad de raciocinio. Y ninguna de esas cosas está en su mano.

\- No, pero el tema de mi trabajo creo que puede gustarle- con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, al fin y al cabo la Bolaño no había negado que fuera su alumno favorito, le tendió un folio.

\- Con ese gesto no sé si ha querido darme un cheque en blanco o un contrato para que firme mi alma- la mujer lo cogió sin mirarlo - Si es lo primero, este papel no vale y si es lo segundo llega tarde, si mi alma existe se la vendí a la Universidad cuando firmé el contrato.

Sin decir nada más María miró la hoja, leyendo la línea que había en ella escrita, antes de soltar la hoja sobre la mesa y poner las manos encima.

\- Una pregunta, cuando termine, ¿a qué se quiere dedicar?

\- Quiero ser profe de filo en un instituto- respondió Pol, repitiendo las mismas palabras que llevaba diciendo desde que entró en las aulas de esa facultad.

\- Pues menos mal que no quiere dedicarse a vender, porque con esto no vendería ni agua en el desierto- respondió María agarrando la hoja para devolvérsela.

Pol la cogió, decepcionado y frunciendo el ceño pero decidido a intentar convencer a la Bolaño. Antes de que pudiera hablar, María continuó.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa, señor Rubio- dijo inclinándose para mirarle fijamente- Usted me trae un resumen de qué quiere hacer de verdad. No esta línea que imagino que es el título, sino un esquema de qué quiere hacer el trabajo, cómo lo va a hacer y por qué.

\- ¿Y entonces llevará mi TFG?-preguntó Pol, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Si me gusta.- se encogió de hombros María- Si no, tendrá que ir con los grupos establecidos para matricularse y en cualquier caso deberá hacer el trámite administrativo que sea pertinente.

\- Pero el plazo se acaba mañana a las dos-frunció el ceño Pol.

\- ¿Pues tendrá que correr no cree?-respondió Bolaño dando un sorbo en su café- Ah, y yo mañana tengo clase hasta las once y no podré verlo hasta entonces. Que tenga un buen día.

Maldiciendo, Pol se levantó para salir corriendo del despacho camino de la biblioteca. Tenía que tener todo organizado ese mismo día. Maldita Bolaño.

***

Bruno bufó, mirando la hoja en blanco. Tenía que preparar la carta de motivación para la preinscripción del máster y no tenía nada claro qué decir. Más que nada porque decir _hola el tema me parece interesante, por favor aceptadme en el máster,_ no iba a ser suficiente. Pensando cómo decir eso pero con más palabras, se fijó en Pol que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, sus apuntes esparcidos por la superficie mientras murmuraba. A Bruno se le hacía raro estar así, en casa de Pol, ambos solos en el comedor estudiando tranquilos, como si fuera algo que hubieran hecho siempre, en vez de una costumbre que había ido cogiendo fuerza en el año que llevaban saliendo. Y eso era, probablemente, lo más sorprendente de todo. No sólo el estar saliendo con Pol, sino que llevaran ya un año. Que les hubiera dado tiempo a desarrollar costumbres y aprender –ahora sí, de verdad-, a conocerse. A saber por dónde iba el otro y qué cosas infaliblemente le iban a hacer saltar. A saber lo importante de quiénes eran y aun así de vez en cuando, desconcertarse el uno al otro. Quizás porque no lo sabían todo, o porque ellos mismos seguían cambiando, pero fuera como fuera, era algo que Bruno encontraba fascinante.

\- Tío, sé que este cuatrimestre tienes sobre todo trabajos en vez de exámenes, pero no creo que se hagan mirando fijamente una pantalla- la voz de Pol sacó a Bruno de sus pensamientos.

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo con mi abuela- Bruno rio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- La veo cuando me arrastras a comer con ella- protestó Pol- ¿Qué es, una vez al mes?

\- Lo que te arrastro a ti, sí- rio Bruno- Y visto lo visto lo mismo debería hacerlo menos, pero cualquiera aguanta sus protestas si deja de acercarse su favorito.

\- ¿Son eso que oigo celos?-preguntó Pol, burlón apoyándose sobre sus apuntes.

\- No, simplemente me hace gracia que seas el favorito de toda la familia- Bruno se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, menos de Mina.

\- Para Mina soy quien le quita la atención de su hermano favorito- Pol medio sonrió, pero Bruno podía ver que no terminaba de hacerle gracia no caerle bien a la pequeña Bergeron- Dos de tres no está mal.

\- Cuatro- replicó Bruno suavemente- Tres Bergeron y la Calduch.

El nombre de Merlí quedó colgando entre ellos, innombrado pero igual de tangible como si se hubiera dicho. Ambos sonriéndose suavemente de un lado al otro de la mesa.

\- Tres de cuatro, está muy bien- Pol replicó suavemente.- Aunque hay un Bergeron que me interesa más que los demás y es mi favorito.

\- Menos mal- rio Bruno.- No sé si podría competir con la Calduch, al menos en dramatismo.

\- No tienes que competir con ninguno de ellos, Brunete- Pol sonrió suavemente, extendiendo la mano para tocar el brazo del moreno.-Nunca habéis estado en competencia.

Bruno esbozó una medio sonrisa, tan tonta como la de Pol. Ni él ni el rubio eran dados a declarar sentimientos y pasarse el día diciendo te quiero, pero no solía hacer falta.

\- ¿Y qué te tenía tan ensimismado mirando la pantalla?- preguntó Pol acabo de unos segundos.

\- Tengo que escribir la carta de motivación del máster y no sé qué poner- se quejó Bruno- Lo mismo debería apuntarme al máster del profesorado como vosotros y dejarme de idioteces. En ese al menos no piden carta.

\- No, supongo que entienden que si quieres hacer ese master y convertirte en profesor de instituto, ya estás lo suficientemente motivado o desesperado- ironizó Pol- Pero tú no quieres ser profe de insti.

\- No, quiero ser profe de universidad, quiero investigar y enseñar, pero no en un instituto masificado que se cae a cachos.

\- Porque la universidad no tiene aulas masificadas ni se cae a cachos-ironizó Pol.- Por no hablar de que, por lo que decía Montoliu, deben cobrar aún menos que los profes de insti. Vamos a ser unos muertos de hambre.

\- Pues como todos los que estudiamos letras- se encogió de hombros Bruno- Bueno, y que los que no, la gente compartiendo piso hasta los cuarenta no es por deporte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La verdad es que Bruno había tenido suerte y sus compañeros de piso eran buena gente, pero empezaba a notar que con el final del grado, y aunque quedara el master, terminaba una etapa. Seguirían siendo estudiantes universitarios, pero a la vez distintos, serían estudiantes _de postgrado_ ; un paso más cerca de ese supuesto futuro adulto que se veía- en el caso de Pol-, llano y sin dudas o –en el suyo-, con una ligera idea de hacia dónde iba, pero lleno de incertidumbres.

Y este final de etapa tenía que traer más cambios que los académicos.

\- Oye, chulito- llamó Bruno al cabo de unos segundos, haciendo que Pol, que había vuelto la vista a sus apuntes, volviera a fijarse en él-¿Y si nos vamos a vivir juntos? ¿Te lo has planteado?

La verdad es que Bruno no había pensado soltárselo así, de repente. Era algo a lo que le había dado vueltas de vez en cuando, sin tomárselo muy en serio, hasta ese mismo momento. El rubio puso cara de sorpresa, pero no a la defensiva, lo que Bruno sabía que era buena señal.

\- Sí, claro, en algún momento.- preguntó Pol desconcertado- ¿Por?

\- ¿Y para el año que viene?-Bruno se le quedó mirando, serio- Ambos tenemos que el máster, pero también trabajamos y esto va a seguir igual. Más adelante tu tendrás las opos, yo, si me cogen, el doctorado. No vamos a tener de repente un trabajo que nos de mucha pasta.

\- Dedicándonos a la enseñanza, mucha pasta no vamos a tener nunca-ironizó Pol rumiando sus palabras.- No lo había pensado, pero sí es cierto que nuestra situación va a ser parecida el año que viene o en tres, pero… ¿Con qué dinero lo hacemos, Brunete? No tenemos ni de coña para alquilar un piso entero por pequeño que sea. Ni aunque _okupemos_ un trastero.

\- Había pensado dejar baile, en cualquier caso, porque veo que no me va a dar la vida y puedo preguntar si puedo trabajar más días en el Romera- admitió Bruno- ¿Tú podrías hacer lo mismo en el parking?

\- Tendría que preguntar- admitió Pol- Pero aun así, no sé si vamos a poder pagarnos un alquiler.

\- ¿Pero podemos mirarlo?-presionó Bruno.- La pasta es importante, tío. Pero no es sólo eso de lo que estamos hablando.

Pol se le quedó mirando, su rostro serio asomando el inicio de una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pues claro que quiero irme a vivir contigo- dijo al fin, cortando entre toda la palabrería para llegar al fondo del todo.- Vamos a ver qué encontramos. Si no, siempre nos quedará vivir debajo de un puente o algo.

Bruno rio, incorporándose para darle un beso fuerte, antes de volver a sentarse a terminar su carta. De repente estaba mucho más inspirado.

***

Pol se sentó en su asiento habitual, el sonido del aplauso de sus compañeros bajando poco a poco, mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Rai. Era la última presentación de sus trabajos de fin de grado, el último trámite, junto con la nota, para dar por cerrado su paso por la Facultad de Filosofía. Medio atendiendo a la chica que estaba exponiendo, la última del día, Pol se puso a pensar que iba a echar de menos la facultad. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer el máster y empezar a ser un Merlí, pero esos cuatro años habían sido muy importantes. Había descubierto quién era y quién podía ser, confirmado qué quería ser y encontrado amigos y más en el camino. Sí, iba a recordarlo con cariño.

Con la última exposición ya terminada y antes de que pudiera irse la gente reunida, Rai se levantó y bajó hasta donde estaba la tarima.

\- Oíd, oíd todos. Como con esto terminamos la carrera, recuperaciones aparte- risas y gruñidos interrumpieron el discurso.- Ya, ya. Como decía, como terminamos he decidido montar una fiesta en mi casa y estáis todos invitados.

Un barullo de vítores y gritos de alegría llenó en aula ante la mirada condescendiente de los profesores que aún no se habían marchado.

\- Mañana a partir de las nueve, poneos guapos y avisad a los que no han venido hoy. Celebremos nuestro título.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios Rai volvió con sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó ante las sonrisas de todos.

\- Nada, que hacía mucho que no te prodigabas así.

\- Cierto, pero terminar la carrera bien lo merece- Rai se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a Biel- Dile a Sara que se venga. Y por supuesto a Bruno también, Pol.

\- Si no trabaja…-se encogió de hombros Pol- Ha empezado a trabajar también los jueves.

\- Si no, que se venga después-replicó Rai.

Pol se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto a afirmar o negar por Bruno.

\- Me ha dicho Sara que estáis buscando piso- comentó Biel mientras salían del aula- ¿Cómo va?

\- Mal, los alquileres en Barcelona son una locura-contestó Pol suspirando- Pero bueno, prisa no hay, ya encontraremos algo.

\- Ánimo, algo habrá.

Pol hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada más. Ya era suficientemente frustrante sin necesidad de tener que ir hablando de ello.

\- Mientras llega la fiesta de mañana o no- dijo mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si empezamos a celebrar?

\- ¿Tercios en la cafetería?- sugirió Oti.

\- Por supuesto.

Pol se dirigió en metro a casa de Rai, con su camisa y americana, esbozando una sonrisa irónica ante la sensación de estar repitiendo esa fiesta de primero de carrera. La sensación se hizo aún más fuerte al llegar a casa del Casamiquela y encontrarse a la gente paseando y la música alta. En parte era como volver atrás en el tiempo. La sensación le duró hasta que, camino de la casa para saludar a Rai, se encontró con Biel y Sara, pegados el uno al otro.

Era curioso mirar atrás y darse cuenta de qué cosas seguían igual y cuáles habían cambiado o habían aparecido nuevas.

Pol siguió entrando por la casa, buscando sin éxito a Rai. Hacía cuatro años la situación hubiera sido muy irritante, lo suficiente como para enfadarle, ya que al fin y al cabo lo que quería es que el moreno le hiciera caso. Ahora, simplemente era la molestia de intentar encontrar a un amigo y no ser capaz de hacerlo. Encogiéndose de hombros y decidiendo que ya vería a Rai cuando se lo cruzara, se dirigió a una de las barras que habían plantado en el patio y donde le había parecido ver una figura conocida.

\- Míster Venezuela- saludó al acercarse- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Pues ahora que te tengo delante mucho mejor- replicó Ángel, después de darle dos besos- Estaban hasta hace un momento, aquí alguno de tus amigos, pero a Sara y Biel les perdí la pista hace un rato.

\- Me les he cruzado al entrar- Pol puso una sonrisa pícara- Lo mismo tendría que decirle a Rai que les dejara una habitación.

\- No creo que te dijeran que no, siempre es bueno ayudar al amor- replicó Ángel antes de darle un codazo- Y, hablando de amor. ¿El tuyo?

\- No te voy a contar cotilleos- replicó Pol divertido.- Si eso que te los cuente tu amigo.

\- Mi amigo desde que está contigo se ha vuelto aún menos dado a contar cosas de lo que ya era - se quejó Ángel haciendo un puchero- No sé por qué.

\- Para que luego no fueras preguntándole a Pol para confirmar.-respondió Sara apareciendo por detrás de Ángel y haciendo que este diera un respingo.- Hola Pol.

\- Sara, Biel- Pol saludó a la pareja, antes de centrarse en el moreno- ¿Has visto a Rai?

\- Sí, andaba por ahí dentro con Minerva- Biel se encogió de hombros- No sé exactamente dónde.

\- Si están esos dos juntos, prefiero no ir a buscarles por si acaso- rio Pol- Ya aparecerán cuando se cansen.

Decidido a relajarse, Pol agarró una cerveza de la barra y empezó a hablar con sus amigos. Los planes del verano flotaban ya en el aire, aunque quedaran por saber las notas y las posibles recuperaciones en julio. Pero no era momento para pensar en ello, era una noche agradable, estaban en buena compañía y estaban celebrando el final de la etapa universitaria. Lo habían conseguido-lo había conseguido-, eran graduados universitarios. Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron Minerva y Rai, brazo con brazo.

\- ¿Qué ocupados?-preguntó Pol con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose como respuesta que Rai le mirara con una ceja levantada.

\- Desde luego en buena compañía- replicó el moreno.- ¿Habéis estado todo el rato aquí?

\- Sí, aquí hay bebida cerca- contestó Ángel, provocando las risas del resto- ¿Este año nos tienes preparada alguna sorpresa?

\- No, más allá de la fiesta- sonrió Rai- Lo siento si querías una moto o algo.

\- Tampoco sé conducir, así que da igual- Ángel se encogió de hombros- ¿Sigues teniéndola Pol?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pero no la has traído, ¿no?-preguntó Rai frunciendo el ceño- No la he visto aparcada en el patio. ¿Está fuera?

\- No, se la he dejado a Bruno, para cuando salga del curro- explicó Pol- Así no tiene que dar mil vueltas en el metro.

\- Pol dejando su moto. Sí que es amor- se rio Oti.

\- Si se van a ir a vivir juntos, más les vale- se burló Sara- Compartir la moto es lo de menos cuando tienes un alquiler a medias.

\- Eso dando por hecho que encontremos uno que podamos pagar- Pol puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo mismo si atracamos un banco.

El comentario de Pol provocó más risas y burlas, que el rubio ignoró por completo. Una vibración le hizo meter la mano en el bolsillo para ver un whatsapp de Bruno. Leyéndolo se giró hacia Rai.

\- Bruno está aquí y pregunta que si mete la moto o la deja fuera.

\- Que la meta- replicó el dueño de la casa- Dile que voy a abrirle. Vente conmigo

Encogiéndose de hombros, Pol siguió a su amigo camino de la entrada principal.

\- Pensaba que podías abrir la puerta automáticamente desde la casa.

\- Y puedo, pero quiero hablar con vosotros de una cosa sin el resto.- respondió Rai, ganándose una mirada suspicaz por parte de Pol.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

\- ¿Yo?- Rai le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Solucionar un problema vuestro, amigo y yo ahorrarme un trabajo que no quiero hacer.

Pol se le quedó mirando sin estar muy convencido y preguntándose qué demonios se le habría ocurrido ahora a su amigo, cuando le distrajo el sonido de un motor. Al girar la cabeza, vio el faro de la moto y a Bruno entrar despacio hasta aparcar junto a la puerta de la casa. Rai y Pol terminaron de andar el camino hasta allí, llegando cuando Bruno terminaba de guardar el casco.

\- Eh- saludó Pol, dándole un beso- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Bien, como siempre- Bruno se encogió de hombros sonriéndole, antes de mirar a Rai- Rai.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos cordial. Pol tenía asumido que probablemente Bruno y Rai nunca serían íntimos amigos, pero las reticencias de Bruno hacia su amigo habían bajado considerablemente, aunque el Casamiquela seguía de vez en cuando empeñado en ver qué le hacía saltar.

\- ¿Y el resto?-preguntó Bruno.

\- Dentro, cerca de la piscina-dijo Rai- Pero antes de que vayamos para allá quiero proponeros una cosa.

\- Miedo me das- murmuró Pol, haciendo que Bruno, a su lado, se tensara.

\- Nada grave- Rai desestimó las dudas de su amigo- Pero no he podido evitar enterarme de que andáis buscando un piso sin suerte.

\- Y tanto que no has podido evitar enterarte, si hemos hablado de eso hace un rato- Pol esbozó una sonrisa irónica- Ni que fueras ahora un espía o algo.

\- Mis padres, cuando estalló la burbuja, compraron varias propiedades- continuó Rai ignorando el comentario de Pol- Para alquilar, obviamente.

\- Claro, qué iba a ser si no- replicó Bruno mordaz.

\- Una de ellas, un estudio no muy lejos de las ramblas, se ha quedado vacío- continuó Rai alzando las cejas- La finca en la que está es vieja, y es un tercero sin ascensor, pero el piso está reformado. Mi madre está pensando si ponerlo en Airbnb, pero me da pereza tener que andar pendiente de que alguien vaya y controle los desperfectos.

\- Y no es como si necesitarais el dinero- continuó Pol, irónico- ¿Y cuál es tu propuesta? porque ni de coña nos lo vas a regalar, ni se te ocurra, ni vamos a irnos allí a vivir de gratis.

\- Pues no se me había ocurrido lo de regalároslo, pero…- Rai se interrumpió burlón- Si acaso más adelante. No, mi idea es que me paguéis un alquiler. Cuál, el que decidáis vosotros, porque si os digo yo cantidad os vais a enfadar, y os ocupéis de los gastos.

Pol miró de reojo a Bruno. El moreno estaba serio, con el gesto impasible, lo que le hacía pensar que la oferta no le había hecho mucha gracia. Pero ambos eran conscientes de que con lo que ganaban la propuesta de Rai era demasiado buena para negarse.

\- ¿Podemos verlo antes de darte una respuesta?-preguntó Bruno, sin cambiar el gesto- Por ver si nos convence, aunque con ese precio ya tendría que estar cayéndose el portal para no hacerlo.

Pol extendió el brazo, agarrando de la muñeca a Bruno. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba aceptar favores, pero no hacerlo en este caso, y más viniendo de un amigo que no lo necesitaba, era ser idiota.

\- Claro- concedió Rai, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya- Mañana os escribo y os lo enseño.

Con estas palabras Rai se giró para volver a la fiesta.

\- ¿Venís?- dijo, cuando vio que ni Pol ni Bruno se habían movido.

\- Ahora vamos, danos un minuto- replicó Pol, ganándose un asentimiento.- Bueno.

\- Bueno, tío. Parece que tenemos piso- concluyó Bruno- ¿Aún dispuesto a hacerlo?

\- Claro- sonrió Pol, antes de darle un beso fuerte.- Sin duda.

Por toda respuesta Bruno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver a besarle.

**_Dimidium facti, qui coepit, habet: sapere aude, / incipe - Horacio_ **  
**_(Quien ha comenzado, ya ha hecho la mitad: atrévete a saber, empieza- Horacio)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero de todo, otra vez, gracias mil por haberme acompañado en esta historia y todos los comentarios. De verdad que no sabeis lo que los valoro.  
> Gracias aparte los anuncios.  
> Si os habeis fijado (y si no ya os lo digo yo), esta historia es ya parte de un universo. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Pues principalmente que **va a haber una segunda historia**. O siendo más exacta, un epílogo de varios capítulos porque me queda alguna cosa que contar :D. Y mi idea es empezar a publicarla **el 1 de mayo** (como siempre si sigo sana etc). Espero que me acompañeis también en esa segunda historia.  
> El otro anuncio, o idea más bien, es que me he dado cuenta que tengo muchas cosas pensadas de este universo que no han visto la luz. Así que estaba pensando que si hay alguna cosa que tengais ganas de saber, por favor preguntad. Si hay muchos, y no son cosas que vaya a desarrollar en el epílogo, mi idea es agruparlos en un apéndice o algo, como las fotografías al final del capítulo final de Merlí. Pero estoy abierta a sugerencias.  
> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y me haría mucha ilusión veros en el epílogo :)


End file.
